Eye of the Storm
by Kitty Howell
Summary: Logan wants nothing to do with the gang world, but when he hears of his step-brother James' plan to kill the rival leader, Kendall Knight, he feels he must warn him. Now he's caught in the middle of his step-brother and the man he can't help but fall for.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. _

* * *

**Eye of the Storm**

He could feel their eyes on him, watching as he confidently strolled down the dark alley, his eyes never leaving the path in front of him. He recognized them all. They all asked to join his gang, one time or another. They were rejected. They were all two weak, or too stupid for him to spend anytime on. A few looked as if they would make a move, slowly rising from where they sat, or simply moving their hands to where he was sure they kept their weapons. None of them did anything more. _Cowards. _

When he reached the end of the ally, he smirked upon seeing their leader's face. The brown haired man looked angry, but Kendall could see the underlying shock he tried so hard to hide. He didn't think Kendall would ever dare come alone. "Knight." the man stated, standing from his spot.

"Diamond." Kendall responded, nodding his head in mock respect. James growled in the back of his throat, causing Kendall to smirk. "'I hear you're trying to move into my territory. I don't like hearing things like that, not from other people. I thought we were friends. And I don't like it when friends keep things from me, James. Especially not when people are messing with my stuff." he sounded like he was genuinely hurt, but the smirk never left his face.

James growled again, having no idea where he could have gotten his information from. He slowly stepped forward, eyes traveling left, then right, taking a silent head count. _Gary..._

"He's fine." Kendall said, as if reading his mind, "Just a little banged up, you know how those things go. Don't worry, we'll bring him back later. As of right now, my team is...thanking him for all the stuff he told me."

James ignored the comment. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

"I'm selfish." his smirk only grew, "And besides, you're not looking to share, are you, James? You just want to take. Take, take, take. Well, it won't be easy. Won't be possible. But you can try James. I'll have fun watching you fail."

"We'll see, Knight. You can act all mighty now, but you'll fall."

Kendall chucked at this and moved around James, loving the way the man tensed, his fists clenching. The blonde moved deliberately, setting himself directly where James had been sitting just moments before. He made himself comfortable, raising his feet on the trashcan and resting his hands behind his head revealing the gun at his side as his jacket raised. "Let me tell you something." he said, "I _let_ you move to Minnesota. I _let_ you take what territory you do have. And I _let _you live." he stood up then, wrinkling his nose, as if being there disgusted him. "I don't like killing, James. You know that. But I will make your life a living nightmare if you get in my way. You can count on that."

He again walked directly up to the brown haired boy. "As far as I'm concerned, _you_ work for _me_. Shape up or ship out."

He walked away, never looking back and completely turning his back on the other. He knew James would never attack him. He knew none of them would.

"Good-bye, James. Have a nice day." he waved over his shoulder before he left.

…

Logan was being followed. He should be used to it by now. For the past year or so, it seemed someone was following him every other week. Whether it be someone from his step-brother's gang, watching over and protecting him, or a member of a rival gang, it seemed like he was never truly alone. This guy Logan didn't recognize. _He must be from a rival gang. Probably trying to figure out what James is up to. _Logan sighed. He was never very tapped into the gangster world. He knew little to nothing about James gang, defiantly not anything anyone couldn't find out from anyone else This guy had been on his tail for over two hours.

Logan had to congratulate him for being so good at it. He was getting better at the signs and could spot most of the guys right off the bat, but this one, this one was good. He'd follow, and then he'd suddenly be gone. And when Logan thought he had lost him or that the guy had just gone home for the day, he'd show back up. It was getting harder and harder to spot him as time went on without letting the man know that he knew he was being tailed.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he reached a cross walk. He waited patiently for it to turn, catching the man once more out of the corner of his eye before he continued on. The man had followed him from school, then to a coffee shop, and was still following him. Logan wanted to go home, but, he didn't want this guy to know where he lived. _He probably already knows. _One of the many reasons why he could never sleep at night.

He wanted to just confront this guy, but, though Logan wouldn't say he was scared of this man, as Logan has been faced with this problem many times before, he just couldn't bring himself to turn around and say something. He didn't want to get more involved then he had to be and, he had to admit, he would feel a little embarrassed doing so. What was he suppose to say? 'Mr. Gang Banger, could you please stop following me around? I'd really rather be alone and you're seriously creeping me out. Thanks, maybe I'll see you around? Don't kill anyone and have a pleasant day.'?

He rubbed his eyes. He'd been up for over twenty-four hours studying for the test he had today, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. The man seemed to be gone, but just as Logan was about to turn the way home, he caught him out of the corner of his eye again, swiftly moving from one spot to another. The guy always stayed close enough to follow, but far enough away to not raise suspicion from other people.

Logan groaned, making a quick left away from his apartment and into the street.

_ BEEP!_

The brunette's eyes widened, a car zooming straight for him. Just as he thought he was a goner, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him by his collar, jerking him backward back on the sidewalk and into something hard. The car moved on without stopping, or even sparing a glance. When Logan's heart finally slowed, he realized there was a hand on either side of his body, holding him in place by his arms. He was pressed up against someone.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He looked up, his eyes widening again as he realized the person who had saved him was the guy who had been following him. By now, the others around them had started moving again. No one was paying any attention to them. Now that Logan had a better look. He knew who it was. _Kendall Knight. _

James talked about him a lot. Logan knew that Kendall was the leader of the biggest and most powerful gang in Minnesota. He had his hands in every state around the country. Kendall, despite his young age, had more territory that anyone could ever imagine and James wanted to take it all away.

"You should be more careful." Kendall said, smirking slightly as he released his grip. He half expected the boy to run away, and when he didn't, he couldn't help but widen his smirk.

"You've b-been following me f-for two hours."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Try two weeks."

Logan gulped. This guy _was_ good.

"I already know where you live. You can go home, if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't know a-anything about James and his gang. I'm not involved with them." he said, shaking just a bit. He knew this guy's reputation. He knew what he was capable of. He had never seen him up close before, though. Logan couldn't help himself. He lowered his eyes, taking in Kendall's black combat boots, black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and black leather jacket. He had to look up slightly to see his face, as he was a few inches taller then him. His sandy blonde hair was pressed to his forehead, and he was smirking. Logan nearly choked on air when he looked into Kendall's eyes. The bright green contracted well with the rest of him.

"Why did you move here?"

"W-what?"

Kendall smirked. He knew Logan was checking him out. "Why did you move to Minnesota? Why did you leave Texas?"

"I-I...why?"

"I'm curious."

"I had to..." Logan said, softly, averting his eyes.

"Liar." Kendall smirked again. "I know all about you. Logan Mitchell, 18, just graduated and is now attending the University of Minnesota. Dreams of becoming a doctor. Your mother married James father when you two were in the seventh grade. They both died recently, and your father...he's dead, too."

"_Please_," Logan practically begged, "please...don't talk about that."

"Sorry," Kendall hadn't thought that it would hurt the smaller boy. He should have.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Nu-uh," the other responded, "You haven't answered my question, Logie. Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"I-I moved here for my mom." he said, suddenly turning away. He began to walk, moving faster then normal, just wanting to get away from everyone so he could be alone. Why had he stayed in the first place?

"She asked you to move here?"

Kendall's voice scared him.

"Y-yes," _Stop talking to him! If James sees you...If anyone see you...Oh God, that girl...she's in my class. Crap, did she see?_

They were again stopped at a street light. "I know so much about you because I have to." Kendall answered his question from before, "James is trying to move into my territory and you're his step-brother. Gotta take care of what's mine."

Logan knew that. Or at least, he should have known that. Of course that's why. Why else?

"You're so tense. Why?"

Logan stopped walking once they turned down his street. "I live with James."

"I know."

"If he sees me with you..."

"I'll go, I'll go..." he raised his hands, as if defeated, "But maybe I'll you see around, Logie. It was a pleasure meeting you." He looked Logan up and down before smirking once more, turning on his heel and walking away. Logan's face turned the shade of a tomato before he rushed off home, hoping that James or anyone from his crew hadn't seen him talking with Kendall Knight so openly.

…

Logan woke up in the middle of the night. He sighed, kicking his sheets off and getting up for a drink of water. He didn't turn his light on, in fear he'd wake James up. He unlocked the door and gripped the doorknob, but before he could turn it, he heard voices coming from somewhere just outside.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Logan recognized the voice was Carlos', though the normal happy tone was missing, it was still unmistakably his.

"Yes," that one was James'.

"You want to kill Kendall Knight?"

"Tomorrow night. In twenty-four hours Knight will be dead and all his territory will be mine."

"How are you going to kill him? Drive-by?" this was a voice Logan recognized, but could not put a name or a face to.

"Nah, too obvious." James responded, "Besides, I wanna see his face when I do it. He payed me a little visit. So I'll pay him one. And I'll be the last person he'll ever see."

Logan was shaking. _He's going to kill him? _Logan knew James could be irrational, down right stupid at times, but he never in his wildest dreams imagined that James would ever even consider something so stupid. He promised his mother before she died that he would watch out for James and keep him out of trouble as much as he could. Logan couldn't stop him from being the leader of a gang but he could stop him from succeeding in his plan. And Logan couldn't just let Kendall die.

He had to go warn Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Logan rested his head against the door, straining his ears for any sign of James or the others. The boys had said there good-byes and left. James walked past Logan's door and into his own room. Logan could hear him shuffling around and could see the light shining dimly through the bottom of his door. The light turned off and then all movement stopped. When there was nothing but silence for a full five minutes, Logan slowly stood from his spot on the floor. His hand hovered over the doorknob before he once again unlocked the door, waiting another minute so he could gather his nerves before opening it.

He sucked in a breathe, closing his door behind him as silently as he could. He stood in the dark for what felt like an eternity before he found the courage to take a step. He grasped the flashlight he grabbed from his room tightly to his chest, sliding his feet a few feet towards James' room before stopping to make sure James was still sleeping.

"James..." he whispered as he reached the room, sucking in another breathe when his step-brother mumbled something Logan couldn't quite make out before rolling over to face the wall. Logan waited another minute before he slowly moved over to wear he knew James kept all his files on Kendall.

He held the flashlight in his mouth, shining the light as closely as he could to the papers. He scanned them quickly, taking in as much information as he could. _Kendall Knight, 18, father deceased, mother in California with little sister...Katie, 12 years old. In commercials. Investments in NFL Wait, what? _Logan shook his head. _Not important right now._ _1247 Maple Lane Drive. You think he'd live somewhere more menacing..._

Logan put the files back, turning the flashlight off before once again moving as slowly and quietly as possible towards the door. Once he was far enough away, he bolted, grabbing his keys and coat before all but running out the door and down the stairs of the apartment complex.

Addresses like Kendall's were pretty far away from where Logan was. Buses don't run this late and he knew there was no way he could walk there and back before James woke up. He took his cell phone from his pocket and called the cab company as he sprinted up the street, not wanting to risk getting caught. He got picked up a block away, and when he gave the addresses to the cab driver, the man's eyes widened before he hesitantly started off in the direction.

Logan sighed, leaning back into the seat. He didn't really know what to do. Would Kendall even believe him? Would Kendall already know? Logan wouldn't be surprised. Growing up, Logan had always thought James was good at what he did. But he was starting to realize that just wasn't true. James was a great leader in Texas, one of the best, but here, here he was nothing.

He knew this was practically suicide. He tried to ignore the way the cap driver kept looking at him in the rear view mirror and then to see if they were being followed. _He probably thinks I'm a member of Kendall's crew..._A thought hit him. _What if Kendall's not alone? What if I get killed? They probably all know who I am. _Logan snorted. _Either way, I'm screwed. Either Kendall and his guys kill me or James kills me once he finds out what I'm doing. _He felt like he was going to be sick. He was shaking again.

It took nearly forty-five minutes to get there. When they reached the gate to Kendall's estate, Logan paid the cab driver before gathering himself and getting out of the car.

"Do...do you want me to wait?"

"No," the words left Logan's lips before he could even register the question, "No, it's okay. I'll be fine." How he'd be fine he wasn't really sure. Even if he didn't get killed, he'd still have to walk home but he was already risking his life. He couldn't risk someone else' as well.

Logan watched the cab driver pull away and start down the road. His heart plummeted to his stomach and if he felt sick before, he wasn't really sure what to describe this new feeling that washed over him.

The gates were locked. Logan knew that without even trying them. There was a security camera on the wall, moving around every so often, but mostly focusing on him. _How does James even plan to pull his plan off? _There was an intercom system to his left. Shaking, he lifted his arm, hating how it felt like lead as he pushed the button. "Uh, yea, I need to see Kendall, please?"

…

"Boss, I think you should see this..."

Kendall rubbed his eyes, moving into the control room. He'd been walking to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He was taken back when he saw Logan standing outside his gate. Even on camera the boy looked terrified.

"What do you want us to do?"

Kendall ignored the question. He leaned over the control center, his finger pressing down the button a second before, "Logie...what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Kendall...is that you...?"

"Yes,"

"Can I come in...?" there was a brief silence, "Please...it's really important. It's about James...He's planning something."

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. He's probably working for his brother...he's probably part of whatever Diamond is planning."

Kendall considered the possibility, but leaned over and pressed the button to open the gate. "I'll meet you at the door."

It took Logan five minutes to walk from the gates to the front door. He was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, revealing Kendall. The blonde motioned for him to come in, closing the door behind him. Logan took off his shoes, doing his best to smile up at the other male. _Oh, man, what am I gonna do? I was so freaked about coming here, I didn't come up with a plan..._

"I was just about to go for a midnight snack before you came." Kendall said suddenly. He noticed Logan shaking. He knew it wasn't just from the cold."We can talk in the kitchen. You can take off your coat and hang it there." Logan did and followed him down the hallway into the kitchen.

Kendall opened the fridge, pulling out a jar of salsa. He moved to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, and then grabbed a bag of chips from the top of the fridge. He poured the salsa in the bowl as he sat down at the bar. He motioned for Logan to do the same. "So, what's up?" Kendall asked, stuffing a few chips covered in salsa down his throat. He passed the bowl down to Logan, and the pushed the bag towards him for better access.

_I am so going to Hell for this. _He didn't want to seem rude so, he took a single chip from the bag and dipped it into the salsa before quickly eating it. He was shaking again. "Well...I-I overheard James talking earlier to a few of his crew members. He said you payed him a visit?"

Kendall nodded, eating some more. "Yea, I went to his alley."

Logan nodded, feeling awkward, "Well...he said he was going to pay you a visit as w-well. He said he was going to kill you."

The blonde didn't looked fazed. "Drive-by?"

Logan shook his head. "Said it was too o-obvious, or something like that...He also said he wanted to see you when it happened."

"Well, he can try." Kendall said, shoving more chips down his throat. He offered Logan more, but the brunette shook his head no. "Good luck getting past my system."

"It is impressive..." Logan commented, starting to feel more at ease. Kendall didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...where are you suppose to be tomorrow night? Or rather, tonight."

"Why?"

"That's when it's suppose to happen."

Kendall suddenly looked angry, "That son of a bitch!" he screamed, getting the attention of the guards down the hall. "Johnson! Call my mother and tell her it's not safe to come. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow, alright?" Logan stood up, moving as far back as he could away from the blonde. When Kendall noticed this, he turned away from the smaller boy, doing his best to control himself. "I'm suppose to be picking my mother and my baby sister up from the airport tomorrow night."

"The one in commercials?"

"James have a file on me?"

Logan nodded, "I snuck a peek to find out where you lived once James fell asleep."

There was a long pause. "Why are you here, Logie?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You came all the way over here to warn me. You went against your brother to save my life."

Logan blushed, "Y-you don't deserve to die, Kendall."

"Don't I?" the blonde asked, stepping closer to the other. "I'm a gang leader, Logan. A bad man. I hurt a lot of people..."

"But you do good."

"Oh, I do, huh?"

"NFL." Logan stated simply, "James probably thinks it means the football league. That's what everyone thinks, right? But...t-that's not what it is, is it? It's the National Foundation for Leukemia...isn't it?"

"...You're smart, Logan. No one's ever figured that out."

"...Is that how your father died? Leukemia?"

Kendall nodded, "He had Chronic Mylocyctic Leukemia."

It was Logan's turn to nod. That's what he thought.

"Why did you really come, Logan?" Kendall asked suddenly, after another short pause. "It's not just cause of me, whether or not you think I deserve to die or not. Why did you come?"

"I promised my mother I'd keep James out of trouble. How could I even let him try to kill you? He'd either get kill or arrested. Probably killed..." The two stayed silent for a moment. Logan peeled himself off the wall and started walking backwards towards the door, feeling both scared and embarrassed, "Um...I should probably get going. I just wanted to warn you so you could take care of it..Wait, how are you going to take care of it? You're not gonna...kill James...are you?" _Oh God, I didn't think about that! What if I get him killed! Oh, I am so going to Hell!_

"I don't like killing, Logan. I try to work around that. People die enough without others' killing them, don't you think?"

Another awkward silence. Then, "Well...I should really be going now. Thanks for...letting me in?"

"Logan..."

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't go home tonight."

"W-what?"

"Look, it's almost three in the morning. No cabby is going to want to come get you and you shouldn't walk home alone. There are people like me out there, ya know?" Kendall chuckled at his own joke. Logan did, too. "Just stay here for the night. I'll drive you in the morning."

"But...I-I...but,"

"Don't trust me?"

"Um, actually...I wouldn't say it's you..." his eyes followed the floor to the room where the guards were. The guards scared him more the Kendall did. Kendall may have the reputation and the blood thirst to back it up but Kendall had trusted him when he had every reason not to. Shouldn't he return the favor?

"You can stay in my room with me." he responded, getting up and leaving the mess he made behind. "No need to worry."

"Um...well, I'm not sure...If James wakes up and goes to check on me and I'm not there..."

"...you went to the library."

"...In my pajamas?"

"Why not?"

"Really, I should go..." he tried to move away from Kendall, but the blonde grabbed him by the shoulders and started leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. "But James..."

"I don't give a rat's ass about James and what he says. I'm not gonna tell him you were here and you won't. They won't." he pointed to the guards. "We'll go around back and I'll take you to the library or something and you can walk home from there, alright?"

"I...no, Kendall. I should go."

"Night boys!" Kendall called to the guards, ignoring Logan.

The one looked up and waved, smiling. "Don't break him, Kendall."

Logan's eyes widened and his entire body stiffened.

"He's kidding..." Kendall said, trailing off slightly. They both knew he wasn't being entirely truthful.

Logan knew he should have left. He knew he shouldn't have let Kendall keep him there and if he truly tried, he knew he should run. He should have. But he didn't. He was too tired to walk home and Kendall was right, no cab driver was gonna want to come get him at the infamous Kendall Knight's estate at three in the morning. He was pretty much stuck there.

He was pleased to find that Kendall had a couch in his room. He'd felt a little better sleeping by himself instead of sleeping in the same bed as him. The blonde immediately went for the couch, shrugging when Logan looked at him questionably. He tore his shirt off, throwing it in the corner of the room. He smirked as Logan drank him in, unable to tear his eyes away from Kendall's bare chest.

Kendall loved that Logan found him attractive. Kendall couldn't really stop himself from staring at Logan, either. He was happy to see, though a rather small boy, Logan was still muscular for his body size. Kendall noticed Logan liked to dress...fancier then most other people, especially most other people their age. He wore sweater vests and dress shirts with ties. Sometimes he'd wear v-neck shirts with just a plain pair of jeans. He always wore black and white supra shoes. He was wearing gray pajama pants and a red v-neck to bed.

"What's this?" Logan asked innocently, picking up a file that was sitting on Kendall's bed. When the blonde didn't say anything, he slowly opened it, his eyes scanning the contents. _Janet Smith, 20, father killed in car accident. Stooge? Insurance company...plea bargain...con artists._ "Kendall, really, what is this?"

"What I'm working on."

"What is it exactly?"

"That woman's father played the stooge in an insurance scam without her knowing. She didn't know it at the time but he was in desperate need for money. Well, he got killed during the job and now his 'partners' are trying to take her insurance money from her for payment that she got for her father's death."

"And you have it, why?"

"I'm handling it."

"...Wait, you're helping someone?"

"More people trying to move into my territory. I get to blow out people's knee caps and shake a few people down. Then whatever they have, I get to take."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Logan said, suddenly confused, "you take...from bad people."

"All people are bad sometimes, Logie." he responded, "People like those insurance scamers... they hurt people. They let people die. I'm just protecting what's mine. That includes the people in my territory."

"Kendall Knight...you're a good guy." _I think. _

Kendall started laughing at this. "Whatever you say, man. I just respect people who deserve it. That...and...beat the shit out of people who don't."

Logan sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, staring at the door and mulling over everything Kendall just told him. _I'm so confused. You're suppose to be either a hero or a villain. _He looked over at the blonde._ I don't think heroes are suppose to look that damn sexy in black...I don't think anyone should. _

Logan shook his head, as if it could really clear his mind. He stared at the door a moment longer, his eyes focusing on the doorknob, more specifically the lock. He hasn't slept with the door unlocked for a while. Not after his run in with a gang banger. His nerves would get to him and he could never sleep without personally locking the door himself. He wanted to get up and lock it, but he didn't want to seem like such a wimp in front of Kendall. The man was intimating and Logan couldn't help but feel inferior to him. Not as a person but in strength. Logan sighed, forcing himself to turn his head away.

Kendall wasn't sure what Logan was thinking. He was almost positive that the smaller may make a run for it and try to leave. He was tempted to grab him and bring him back if he did, but he didn't want to force Logan to stay. Finally, much to Kendall's relief, Logan pulled himself to the front of the bed and under the covers. He rolled so he was facing Kendall.

"Night," Kendall mumbled, taking an extra blanket from the top of the couch and draping it over himself. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

"Night..." the brunette murmured back. And for the first time in over a year, Logan fell asleep with the door unlocked.

…

Carlos' eyebrows knitted together, a deep frown taking over his features. He hesitated for a moment, wondering what the right course of action to do was. He stood slightly off the path to Kendall's estate, hidden behind a tree. He was suppose to be watching so nothing could go wrong later. Finally, he reached for his phone and pressed the two for speed dial.

"What?"

"Hey," Carlos spoke softly, not wanting to make James any madder for waking him up from his beauty sleep.

"Carlos...it's three in the god damn morning...What is so fucking important that it couldn't wait?"

"Boss...you are not gonna like this. It's about Logan..."

* * *

So...I'm hoping I'm not screwing this up...Thank you all for your reviews. They motivated me to write this chapter and post it so quickly!

xoxoxo

Clarissa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Yes, mom...No, mom...Really, mom, everything's fine...I promise. It's just not safe...No, mom, no. You can not come! No. It's not safe for you or Katie right now. Just please trust me? I can take care of myself."

Logan woke up to the sound of Kendall's voice. He couldn't make out anything the other man was saying. For a moment, he laid in a soft doze, lingering between consciousness and slumber. His mind finally began to clear and soon the words started to make sense.

"Listen, stay in Colorado. I called my crew there, they're coming to get you at the hotel today and they're taking you back to California. You remember Marx, right? Yea, him. Don't go with anyone but him. You're gonna have people watching you for a while...Honestly? No. James can't get to you, I'm sure, but I love you...I'm not taking chances...No, no...Let her sleep. Just tell her I love her, okay?"

Kendall turned around, throwing his phone down on the couch. He cringed when he saw Logan. The smaller boy was forcing himself up out of bed, slumping slightly. The two had only slept for five hours. Kendall was going let him sleep for another hour or so before waking him up. He checked the time again, though he knew it wasn't half past eight yet.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Logan lied, now standing at the door. "Um...I really need to get home. So, I'm just gonna grab my shoes and go." He wanted to bolt out of the room. He could feel his face heating up. He was painfully aware of the blonde's eyes on him, and even more aware that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop looking straight back at him. He couldn't stop thinking about how wrong this was. He kept reminding himself that what he did was what was best for everyone, including James. It didn't help.

"Let me drive you."

"It's fine, Kendall. I don't mean to burden you. You, uh, probably have a lot of stuff to do and I shouldn't get in the way."

"It's a two hour walk."

"It'll give James time to get out. I'll just tell him I went to the library or the coffee shop early if he asks." Logan turned around quickly, his fingers instantly grasping the locked. He hovered there a second too long not to be noticed.

"Logan..."

"What?"

"I'm driving you home."

"O-okay."

…

Carlos held in a cry as James thrusted violently into him. His eyes watered, his bottom stinging with pain that seemed to burn through his entire body. He gripped at the others' back, digging his nails into the bare flesh as he moaned out a sob. The sound only made James thrust harder. It hurt. It always hurt when James got angry. Especially when he got angry at Logan.

James' teeth found Carlos' neck, sucking and biting. He bit down rather harshly, breaking the skin and smirking as the blood flooded his mouth. The smaller moaned again, trusting up into James' body. His arms were pinned above his head. A growl escaped the captor's throat. He purposely missed the nerves deep inside his lover for several thrusts before hitting it dead on, smirking as Carlos' whimpers turned into screams. He slowed his movements, feeling himself getting closer to the edge before he slammed down as hard as he could, making sure to hit that special spot.

He growled into Carlos' shoulder as he came. The smaller withered from the feeling, his own orgasm barely registering in his mind. The sticky substance staining their stomachs was the only proof he had. James pulled out, rolling over next to him. Carlos studied him for a moment. He wore a deep frown on his face, his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together. He curled into the older, feeling the warmth and sighing happily. The pain in his lower half slowly faded away but he couldn't shake the empty feeling that always remained once James pulled out.

After several moments, Carlos cleared his throat uncomfortably, "What...what are you doing to do?" the normal light, carefree tone of his was still present in his voice, but James could still hear the worry.

"Don't know." he growled out, getting up and beginning to get dressed, "I'll deal with Logan when he gets back. He has class today and I checked his room. His stuff is still here. He has to come back. I don't want you here when he does."

"I'll leave," the Latino smiled up at his boyfriend, leaning forward to be kissed. James did, cupping his face and kissing him as gently as he could. Somehow it still felt empty to the smaller. "I love you," he called down the hall as he watched a still half naked James walk to the kitchen.

"I love you, too." the voice floated back to him, echoing in his ears.

As his mind slowly began to clear, a thought crossed Carlos' mind that he desperately tried to fight back.

_Maybe...maybe he wants Logan instead of me. _

…

"Crap..."

"Hm?"

"I have class today..." Logan sighed, leaning his head back against the seat of Kendall's black Charger, his eyes locking with the school in the side mirror even after they passed it.

"Want me to turn around and drop you off there?"

"Uh, I need my stuff. I totally forgot about it. I left it at home." _And I seriously need a shower..._

"When does class start?"

"Hmm...Hour and a half. I'll make it." The school signaled the beginning of the area where Logan lived. He didn't know many people where Kendall lived, not any at all. At least not any that he saw. He wasn't really worried about them seeing him but now that he was in his own neighborhood, he started to feel sick to his stomach. He felt like everyone was staring at them and he was sure some of them were. Everyone knew who Kendall Knight was.

The blonde dropped Logan off at the library half way between the school and his apartment. He offered to drive him all the way home but Logan managed to convince him that it wasn't a good idea. Neither could be sure James would be gone and it was going to be hard enough for Logan to explain why he was cutting it so close to class. Forget trying to explain why his brother's rival was dropping him off.

Logan thanked Kendall for the ride before he got out of the car. He slowly started to walk away but when he was sure no one was around he stopped, turning back swiftly and making his way back to Kendall. The gang leader rolled down his window, his eyebrow raised in confusion but an obvious smirk on his face. Logan blushed as he leaned down and rested his forearms against the door.

"Yes, Logie?"

"Will I..will I see you...?'

"...around?"

"Um, yes." Logan hadn't meant for it to sound like he was flirting, really, he didn't. He only meant if Kendall and his crew were going to be paying James a visit anytime soon.

"Probably." Kendall started, "I'm going to talk to your brother. Won't hurt him, though. Won't tell him what I know or where I got it from. Just gonna mess with him a bit. If you're not home, I'm sure we'll see each other around..."

"O-okay." _Is he flirting with me? _"Um, well...Thanks again, Kendall."

"No problem. We're even. I saved your life, you saved mine. And possibly my family's, too."

Logan's mind instantly went to the previous day, suddenly remembering Kendall pulling him out of the way of the car. "Yea...I guess we are...Um, Ill see you around then?" _Oh, God, now I'm __flirting! _

"Count on it."

…

"James! Are you home?"

Logan figured there was no point in him trying to hide from his brother. James would eventually find him and it would probably look better if it seemed like he wasn't trying to avoid seeing him. When he didn't get an answer, he shot towards his bedroom to grab some clothes and towels for a quick shower.

He was shocked to see James sitting on his bed when he opened the door. He was sitting with his back against the wall, looking at the half empty beer in his hands. There was two more empty bottles sitting on the nightstand not far away.

"Um, hi." Logan said, trying not to act scared. He couldn't help but be nervous. James couldn't control his anger when he was sober, let alone when he was drunk. And the fact that he was sitting on Logan's bed didn't make matters easier for him. "I went to the library. Lost track of time and I really gotta hurry to get to class. Did you need anything?" he kept his face hidden as he rummaged around for the stuff he'd need.

"Liar."

"W-what?"

"I know what you were doing last night, Logan."

Logan slowly turned to him, hoping the fear spreading throughout his body wasn't evident on his face. "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Did you have f-fun f-fucking your boyfriend?'"

"I don't h-have a boyf-friend."

"So it's just f-f-fucking, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan would have congratulated himself on how calm he sounded if he wasn't shaking so bad. James slammed his beer on the nightstand and stood up, stumbling only slightly. The next thing Logan knew he was up against the wall, James pinning him there with his arms above his head.

"Carlos saw you... going into Kendall Knight's place... last night." his words came out slow, each syllable emphasized. "You're f-fucking him, aren't you?"

Logan didn't know what to say. No matter what the results were bad for him. If he said yes, James would lose control. But if he said no, he'd have to come up with a reason why he was there and the only one was the truth. Logan wasn't sure which answer would be better so he just kept his mouth shut, trying hard to control his shaking. It wasn't working.

James' breathe came in short, shallow pants. He was squeezing Logan's wrists so tight that the genius could feel his hands going numb. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but his throat closed before any words could escape. When it seemed James had finally calmed down, he released Logan's wrists, using the weight of the wall behind him to push off but remained just a few feet from his still frightened brother.

"I...I didn't-,"

Logan was cut of suddenly, his breathe leaving him as James punched him in the stomach. His hands clenched the spot as his knees gave way. He slid to the floor, staring at James as he tried to catch his breathe. The taller stood over him, his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

"Do not...lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Tears were streaming down Logan's face now. This wasn't like any of the other fights they had gotten into before. Punches had been thrown and the two had done some serious damage to each other over the years, but James had never appeared so angry before. _Oh God, I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me! _

James' hands found Logan's collar, yanking him up so hard that Logan completely lost his footing. James threw him out the door of his room, the smaller landing on the floor of the hallway with a large thud. His first instinct was the run, and he tried, pushing himself off the floor and bolting towards the door. James had always been a fast runner, even when he was drunk. Logan was thrown on the floor again, whimpering out a sob as James kicked him in the stomach. He slammed his foot down on Logan's chest, adding gradual pressure as he talked.

"If I ever...hear or see you...with Kendall...again..." he didn't finish. He slowly took his foot off the others' chest before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, so this chapter is short compared to the others. I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to leave off where I did. A lot happened in this chapter, too. So, despite how short it is, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He was starting to heal.

It had been nearly two weeks since his encounter with James. He was only now feeling a change in his body. He hadn't seen his brother since that morning, nor had he talked to him at all. If Logan didn't know any better, he'd think he was living alone. James only came home when he knew Logan was at school and Logan stayed at either school or the library until he knew James would be gone. The only sign of another person living in the apartment was the food that went missing.

Logan wanted to leave. He wanted to move out and never look back. And for a while he thought he would. But it didn't take long for him to realize he had no where to go. His scholarship covered school and his minimum wage job barely covered the half he and James had agreed on when he moved up to Minnesota.

And truth was...he wanted to go to Kendall.

He felt safe at Kendall's. He felt truly safe for the first time since James had become his step brother. He fell asleep with the door unlocked for the first time in what felt like forever to Logan that night. He was sure no one could get to him when he was with the blonde. He was sure James wouldn't even try to get him, no matter how angry. He wanted so badly to run to Kendall.

He almost did. But logic took control of his mind at the last second, just as he was ready to leave the hospital and call a cab to take him back to Kendall's estate. What was he suppose to say to him? Logan couldn't just go running to a guy he barely knew and tell him that James thinks they're sleeping together and expect anything out of him. Even if Kendall wanted to help, what could he do that wouldn't make the problem worse then it already was? They were even already. And the situation was bad enough without him purposely stepping into the crossfire.

Kendall hadn't been by yet. Logan had his ear to the ground, dreading the day but wanting it to come at the same time. He was listening to people in class who had similar gang connections he had. He heard rumors that Kendall was planning something but nothing happened. He was grateful. He felt so ashamed. He didn't know how he'd ever look the man in the eye again if Kendall ever found out what happened. Or if James mentioned what he thought he knew about the two.

Logan had taken the last two weeks off of work. Carrying heavy trays to customers wasn't good for two cracked ribs. He wasn't really feeling up to it, but his bank account sure was. He had told everyone he'd fallen down the stairs at the apartment complex. As far as Logan knew, the only other people who knew the truth besides him and James was their landlord. He kept his mouth shut, in fear something similar would happen to him, but helped Logan out whenever he could.

"Logan!"

The brunette snapped himself from his thoughts, turning a little too quickly for his body. It protested the movement, a hiss escaping his lips. The young woman looked concerned, but smiled nonetheless when Logan answered her. "What's up, June?"

"I really need you to take table five for me, please. My parents came and they brought some family friends. We had to shove three tables together. And they have a baby. Can you please cover for me? I haven't taken their orders yet and they've been here for like ten minutes!"

"Yea, I got it," he said, happy to have something distract him from his problems. No one was sitting in his section at the moment and the boredom allowed his thoughts to wander. When he turned around to look at table five, however, a feeling that felt suspiciously like fear and relief washed over him at the same time. He felt like he was gonna be sick. _The universe hates me. _

Sitting at the table was Kendall.

...

Kendall hadn't seen Logan for almost two weeks. He was hesitant to admit, even just to himself, that he wanted to see the smaller boy again. There was just something about him that Kendall was having a hard time staying away from.

His crew had wanted to pay James a visit but Kendall laid off on the plan. He didn't want to raise suspicion that Logan had done something. The blonde had tried to go about his daily life as if he didn't know anything. It worked. None of his plans changed besides his family not coming when they were suppose to and James and his crew showed no sign of suspecting anything.

His mother and sister were safe in California. Marx had kept an eye on them personally for a week. Kendall wanted him to continue but Katie called him up complaining that she had no privacy. Marx or another member of the crew took turns watching every so often after that. Soon though, even his mother was getting annoyed with having to deal with constantly being followed so, she promised to call Marx the moment anything weird happened and to check in with Kendall every so often.

Kendall was suppose to be working right now, as his company kept reminding him. And really, he wasn't even hungry. He had came across the fact that Logan worked here during his research for him and was hoping he'd run into him here. So far he hadn't seen him and was feeling more and more pathetic for his strange want to.

He growled under his breathe, ignoring the pointed looks his crew members were giving him as he looked around again. Just as he was about to give up, he saw Logan slowly making his way through the busy restaurant and over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Logan," he said, making Kendall raise an eyebrow, "I'm your server for the day. Can I start by getting you something to drink?" He took their orders and went off quickly, only looking at Kendall when absolutely necessary. _It would just be sooooo funny if James walked in here right now. _

When Logan came back with their drinks, he did his best to stop his shaking. June walked by just then, carrying a tray of drinks for her family and friends. She shoved Logan into the table on accident, her eyes going wide as Logan nearly screamed, gripping onto Kendall's shoulder as his eyes watered.

She quickly set the tray down at the nearest of her tables before ushering him into the booth next to Kendall. Logan assured her he was okay, tying to escape from the booth but both June and Kendall stopped him. June went on her way, spewing out apologizes as she went when Kendall gave her a not so subtle glare. The blonde looked over at the other two members he had come with. They got the hint and moved to leave, each patting Logan on the shoulder as they went.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yea, totally fine. Just...in some pain. Listen I gotta get back to work, are, uh, you ready to order?"

Kendall chuckled, "You're cute when you get flustered." he smirked as Logan blushed, "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs. No big."

Logan let out a gasp as Kendall's hands slid to his waist, repositioning both of them until they were completely facing each other. He rested his arm along the back of the seat, moving forward until their legs were touching. "You're a horrible liar." he whispered, "What happened to you?"

"...James..." his eyes were watering again but he refused to cry. He'd done enough of that.

The blonde growled, "Why? Did he find out...?"

Logan shook his head. "He doesn't even know I knew about his plan...Carlos, he was watching that night. I went in but I didn't come out..."

It took Kendall a moment to realize the implications. "He thinks we're screwing around..."

"He called you my boyfriend."

"Where are you staying?"

"...at my apartment?"

"You're still over there!" Kendall cleared his throat, noticing people were beginning to look at them. Logan noticed this, too.

"I have no where to go." Logan told him sternly, "I haven't talked to him since and...and, we've got into it before, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Look what he did to you...Why didn't you come to me?"

The words slipped out before Kendall even thought of them. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Logan seemed shocked and Kendall couldn't really blame him. He knew how awkward it would have been for him.

"Come on." Kendall said suddenly, shocking them both, "Lets get out of here and...I don't know. Go get something to eat or something."

"...We're in a restaurant, ya know."

"Not here, Logie. Too crowded."

…

They settled for ice cream. Logan's eyes had lit up when they'd come across the small shop at the corner and Kendall couldn't deny him. It calmed Logan's stomach. The two were sitting on a bench in the park, happy to see the normally crowd area was empty. Logan knew he shouldn't have been there. If James saw...he knew it would only cause more problems. He should have gone to June and just told her he wasn't feeling well and left. He shouldn't have sat with Kendall. He shouldn't have left with him and he defiantly shouldn't be sitting with him alone in the park. But...as scared as he knew he should have been, somehow he felt safe with Kendall.

"Why did you stay?"

"I told you." Logan sighed, "I have no where else to go. And he's my brother."

"So it gives him the right to kick the shit outta you?"

"He didn't kick the shit out of me!"

"Then what do you call it?"

Logan didn't answer. He just shoved the rest of his ice cream down his throat, refusing to look at the blonde. He didn't want to talk about what James did. He knew no matter what Logan had done, his brother had no right to hurt him the way he did. "I promised my mother I would take care of him."

"Did your mother not think he could take care of himself?"

"No," Logan laughed, "I was the one who always needed protecting. James was always involved with the gang world. Carlo's older brother was the leader of the gang back when we were kids. And Carlos always wanted to be with James. He was part of the gang already when our parents married. He took over after Carlo's brother got killed about a year and a half ago."

"So why are you protecting him?"

"My mother loved James." Logan retorted back, immediately regretting it. He sighed, hating the way Kendall was looking at him. Like he wanted him to continue. Like he actually cared. "My dad died when I was little. An aneurism. I was in the fifth grade so I guess I was about ten. My mother always said I was my father. I look like him, talk like him, act like him. She never said it but I think she hated being around me. Reminded her too much of my dad. I think that's why she loved James and his father so much. Complete opposite."

"Were you guys close?"

Logan shook his head, "We tried to be, for the sake of our parents. Mostly my mom. But, we're too different to ever get along. We faked it whenever we could, though."

"Have you guys ever fought before?"

"Oh, yea," Logan said, a tiny smile coming to his lips and he leaned back against the bench. "It was mostly just screaming at each other but once...I got so angry that I just hit him. Gave him a black eye. He told everyone in his gang that he ran into a door." he turned to Kendall slowly and two began to laugh uncontrollably.

"He said he ran into the door?" Kendall gasped in between laughs.

"Just...smack!" Logan smashed his fist to his open hand, laughing as he blushed.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard..." the blonde looked down, his eyebrows knitting together at the melting ice cream in his hand. He'd been so wrapped up in listening, he'd completely forgotten about it.

"So, what about you?" the brunette questioned, his voice soft as Kendall leaned over to throw his ice cream in the trash near by.

"What about me?"

Logan's blush deepened, "I don't know...anything. I...I feel bad. I just rambled all about me but I don't really know anything about you."

"My name is Kendall Knight, I'm eighteen, I live alone..." he trailed off, a light smirk crossing his features at the pointed look Logan was giving him. "What?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Why do you wanna know about me?" Logan just kept staring. "Alright, alright." Kendall laughed, "Well...you already know about my father...He died when I was six. Katie had just been born a few months earlier. Katie had gotten a role in a commercial two years ago. I stayed behind while my mom took her to Hollywood. She's been there ever since. Might get a deal on a tv show, pretty cool, huh?"

"You stayed by yourself?"

"I stayed with my gang. It's been...what? Three years, now?"

"Why did you start?"

Kendall sighed, leaning back against the bench, "Don't really know. Just...did. One day I was walking home from school and this guy attacked me. When I won the fight, people started to notice me. And the next thing I knew, I was running things."

"Who 'ran things' before you?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...who was the leader of your gang before you?"

Kendall chuckled, resting his arm along the backside of the bench, around the other male, "Logie...I _started _my gang."

…

"Kendall...I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Yea?"

Logan stayed close to Kendall, shivering slightly as the cold air rushed past them. The two had stayed at the park till it was nearly too dark for them to see their hands in front of their faces. The blonde offered to walk the other home and after ten minutes of arguing, the two were on their way. Logan was scared James would see them but he knew his brother would never start anything with Kendall around. As long as he could get home without anyone seeing, he was sure they'd be fine. James wouldn't be coming home tonight, anyway. He always stayed out all night on Thursdays. It was the only reason why Kendall was even allowing him to go back to the apartment.

"That file...on your bed? Do you...do you only take from bad people...or...?"

"I told you, Logan." Kendall took his jacket off and wrapped the material around Logan's shoulders, "Everyone's bad sometimes."

Logan was glad it was too dark for Kendall to see the smile he couldn't fight back. "That doesn't really answer my question..."

"To be honest...I don't know the answer...Sometimes people do bad things for good reasons. Other times...they do good things for bad reasons. It's the way of life. _My_ life. Do I think I'm a good guy? No...Not really. But I do what I can."

Logan was silent and then, "...I think you're a good guy, Kendall."

"You do, huh?"

"Yea," he let out a shaky breathe. "Would you ever kick the shit out of your step-brother?"

Kendall knew Logan was trying to joke about it but could hear the tears building in the others' eyes. His hand reached for Logan's. The brunette gasped as he all but fell into Kendall's arms. The blonde held him tight, whispering things that he couldn't really make out. It was enough to make him feel better.

"Logan?"

Both Kendall and Logan's heads shot towards the voice. Kendall's grip instantly tightened around the smaller boy's middle. If he was here...James wouldn't be far away.

Logan squinted to get a better look. His eyes were finally adjusting. "Carlos? What are you doing here?"

"Scouting," Carlos told him, his eyes never leaving Kendall. "You both have to go. James will be here any minute. If he sees you..."

Logan tried to run but Kendall kept him in place. "Let me go, Kendall. Come with me, please! Just...let's go!"

"Are you going to run forever, Logan?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared!"

Kendall wanted to make him stay. He wanted to make him face his brother. And he wanted to kick the shit out of the boy for what he did to him. Kendall was always one to get what he wanted, but when he saw the fear in Logan's eyes, silently pleading with him, all he wanted to do was to get him as far away as he possibly could.

The blonde took a look at Carlos, who was standing off to the side, trying to sneak a look around the corner into an alley. The Latino looked at him, and then nodded his head twice down the path. "I won't tell him either of you were here. Just get out of here. This alley isn't his route. It's mine." Kendall wasn't sure if he could trust him, but Logan grabbed his hand and squeezed. His feet started moving before his mind could catch up. All he wanted to do was get Logan out of there. He wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, but he knew the territory well enough to get them out of the maze of alleys without any problems.

The shortcut got them to Logan's apartment faster. Kendall couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was leaning against the one wall, watching Logan who was leaning against the wall opposite of him. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. Green eyes widened as Logan began to shake. At fist Kendall thought he was crying, but then the smaller man leaned forward, clutching his sides as he laughed.

"That...was the most fun I've had in..." Logan stopped, chuckling, "ever."

"That..." Kendall started in disbelief, "is what you call fun? What was so fun about it?"

"I...I meant the whole day. I had fun." he averted his eyes to the ground, his face burning. He rummaged through his pocket for the key to the front security door of the apartment building. He bit his lip as he slid the key in, a light buzzing noise echoing around them as it turned. "Um..."He wanted to invite Kendall in. He was having such a good time with him and he didn't want it to end. But he didn't want to give him the wrong impression and if James were to come home...

"Logie..."

"Ye-_hmm!_" Kendall smashed his lips to Logan's, effectively silencing him. The brunette gasped and Kendall wasted no time in sliding his tongue past Logan's lips, immediately taking control. Their lips moved together perfectly, the blonde wrapping his arms around Logan's middle, pulling him as close as he could get him. Logan's hands found their way into Kendall's hair, tugging slightly. A low moan escaped the leader's throat as he did. Logan pulled it again, smiling against his lips when he got the same reaction. When they pulled apart for air, Kendall couldn't help but smile at how cute Logan looked, his face red with embarrassment.

"I...I...want to see you again."

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Logan nodded, "What time?"

"At noon. I get out at two..."

"How about I pick you up? We can hang out..."

"Sure." Logan said, a bit quicker then he was planning.

Kendall chuckled, leaning forward again to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's smiling mouth. "See you then."

He waited until he knew Logan was safe in the apartment before walking happily back to his car.

* * *

(A/N) I had a different ending for this chapter. I'm gonna save it for a later one. So...they kissed! Now we're getting somewhere, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_ 1:32_

The clock was ticking painfully slow.

Logan has always enjoyed class. Even in high school. He had never felt as if school had dragged on before. Usually he felt class was too short. Today was different. Time was moving so slow he was half expecting the hands to start moving in reverse. He tried to pay attention to what his professor was talking about but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate he couldn't hold onto a single sentence.

_1:37_

He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. He couldn't help but wonder where Kendall was at that moment. What he was doing and maybe if perhaps the blonde was thinking about him, too. Of course, he was nervous about seeing Kendall again. Terrified was probably a better word to describe how he was feeling. If James were to find out, he knew there would be serious consequences. He knew James would hurt him again. He couldn't really bring himself to care, though. He was still scared of James but Kendall made him feel safe. He hadn't felt that in a long time. He craved the feeling. Logan was more terrified of making a fool out of himself in front of the blonde then what James would do to him.

_1:44_

Logan was ready to slam his head down against the table. Some of the other students were giving him looks. He would catch a few of them staring every so often. It wasn't too unusual. Many students stared in envy knowing how highly his professors thought of him. There was something about the way they were looking lately that freaked him out, though. He was afraid they suspected what really happened to him, or worse, they knew something was going on between him and Kendall. Luckily for him only a few people there knew of his gang connections.

_1:50_

Still, the last thing he needed was things getting around. Even if he wasn't scared of James finding out doesn't mean he wanted him to know about it. It would only make things more complicated then they already were. He knew how bad things got for Carlos when James and him fought. Logan hadn't run out of fear for him or Kendall the night before. He'd run out of fear for Carlos. He always apologized to the Latino, but the fun-loving guy always shook it off. He truly loved James. Logan had to give him props for what he put up with.

_1:55_

The professor was wrapping up his lecture. Logan had never felt more relieved that class was ending. Usually he worked or took notes til the very end of class but today he began packing up with the other students. The teacher spend the last few minutes reminding them of what was due for the next class before dismissing them.

Logan practically ran out the door.

…

Kendall was waiting outside the building, his back against the side of his car. People were staring, standing around and whispering as they wondered. The leader paid no mind to it. He'd never actually been to the University before. He liked to keep his business away from schools. He had made a habit of knowing where the schools were in the areas he controlled and made an even bigger habit of staying away.

Winter had just passed. The snow was all gone but Spring hadn't taken over just yet. The days still passed by quickly and the air was still too chilly to not carry a jacket everywhere you go. Kendall didn't love the whether, but he didn't hate it either. He was more upset with the fact that it limited the things Logan and him could do. He wasn't really sure what to plan, or even if he should plan at all.

The blonde wasn't really sure how long he'd been waiting. He made sure to get there early, half from being excited and the other half from not wanting Logan to think he'd stood him up if he'd somehow managed to make himself late. He didn't really mind the waiting, as mind-numbing as it could be. It just gave him more time to worry. He was feeling a bit uneasy about everything.

Logan could chicken out and refuse to see him. Kendall wouldn't blame him if he did. He had no doubt in his mind that James could control Logan with his fear. The blonde's fist clenched angrily at his side. Logan was scared of James but Kendall would fix that. It took all his willpower not to find the other gang leader the night before and show him just what real pain was. The only reason he didn't was because of Logan. If he hurt James then James would no doubt go running back to Logan for round two. He refrained for now but he was defiantly going to make him pay.

Kendall was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when the doors opened and a number of students made their way out of the building. Logan was the last one. He raised an eyebrow but smiled as he made his way towards the other male.

"Aren't you worried people will see us?" the brunette couldn't help but feel nervous. He hadn't expected Kendall to be waiting in the open for him.

Kendall really didn't know how to answer the question. People were already seeing them. "They won't say anything about what they saw." the blonde answered suddenly, "If they know what's good for them."

"Oh..." Logan laughed a little, "So...what do you want to do...?"

"Well...you probably haven't eaten. So...maybe we could go get some lunch? We can go to my neighborhood. That way anyone who sees us won't report it back to James."

Logan only nodded, smiling as Kendall opened the door for him. The blonde took Logan's backpack, ignoring the look of protest from the brunette and wrinkling his nose at just how heavy the thing weighed. He closed Logan's door behind him before throwing the backpack in the back and moving around to the other side.

"Do you have homework?" Kendall asked as he pulled out onto the road.

"Yea, but it's not really important." Logan answered, shaking his head.

"Logie..." the blonde started chuckling, "I watched you for two weeks. I know how you are. You go nuts when you don't do your work right away. You stay up all night to study when you know the material better then your professors."

Logan blushed, turning his body away from Kendall to look out the window. "I'm hanging out with you...I'll do it later."_ God, I am such a nerd..._

"Hey..." the two were stopped at a red light. Kendall waited until Logan looked at him before continuing, "I think it's cute. You're taking Calculus right now, right? You took that test the day we met...How did that go?"

Logan nodded, turning back towards him, feeling excited to talk about school. "It was good. Got a hundred. All the studying paid off." the blonde nodded, smiling. He really had no interest in Calculus. He was sure if he even so much as looked at it his head would explode but he noticed a long time ago that Logan enjoyed the subject. He seemed happy to talk about it and Kendall was happy to listen.

There was a small pause. Then, "So..." Logan bit his lip, already feeling nervous and jumpy again, "how was your day?"

"Alright," Kendall shrugged, "Had some work to do but it's all done now. I've got my crew taking care of everything else for the day. Oh, uh...by the way...I have a member of my crew following James today...I didn't want you to worry about him." _I didn't want you to bail on me..._

"Oh, okay." Logan would have been lying if he said it didn't put his mind at ease a little.

"We're here."

Logan's eyes widened as he turned towards the building in front of him. 'Panda City' was written in Chinese like writing, lighten up by the neon sign. "How did you know I liked Chinese food?" he blushed when Kendall gave him a look. _Oh yea..._

…

"Logan! You home!"

Silence was his only answer. James sighed in relief. The gang leader walked over to the fridge, his fingers trailing across the slip of paper Logan left to let him know when he was working and when he'd be at school, if only to avoid each other since the incident. A perfectly kept eyebrow raised upon seeing he hadn't mixed up the times. _He should be home by now..._

He had come to apologize. He was nervous about seeing his brother again, though. He was happy he missed him somehow. He hadn't meant to hurt him. He didn't want to. He had just gotten so angry. He didn't want to lose Logan. Especially not to Kendall. He wasn't in his right mind when he did it, but he knew that didn't give him the right to hurt him. He made a move for the door but stopped himself halfway before plopping down on the couch to wait.

James did his best to settle his stomach. But no matter what he did or what he thought about he couldn't completing tear his mind away from Logan. It was all he could think about. He was embarrassed to see him. It was why he'd be avoiding him for so long. It was only because of Carlos that he even came by. _Carlos..._Sometimes James didn't know why the Latino put up with him. After everything he put the man through over the years. After all the times he'd hurt him when he got angry. James didn't mean to hurt him. He loved Carlos.

He just...loved Logan more.

…

"But baby...please!"

Logan blushed for what felt like the millionth time since he met Kendall, looking down in his food. He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face but the look in Kendall's eyes told him he saw it.

"Kendall, no." he laughed a little at the pout the blonde was giving him. "I'll do it myself. We're hanging out today...I don't wanna bother you with my school stuff."

"But Logie...you'll have to take a cap and I want to take you. Please."

The brunette was having a hard time saying no. He wanted to but the look Kendall was giving him was almost too much to deny. "Fine...but only if you really want to. I don't want you to go if it really bothers you."

"I want to." Kendall told him, taking the check their waitress had dropped off just moments before. "No." the blonde said sternly just as Logan opened his mouth to protest. "I am paying." He paid and tipped the waitress before the brunette could protest again, smiling at the fuming look Logan was sporting.

The two stood and Logan allowed himself to be escorted back to the car. He sighed as Kendall started down the road to the only mall in the Sherwood area, laughing as he rolled his eyes at the satisfied smirk that the blonde couldn't hold back.

Kendall had asked more about school. More specifically he asked what Logan didn't like about it. English was the simple answer. He was forced to take a year of English and hated it. It annoyed him to no end about reading books and having to write essays about their meanings. He preferred to study a subject that had one answer to a single question instead of a hundred different interpretations that may or may not mean anything at all. When he brought up that by the time he got around to going to the library for the books he needed, all the copies were already gone and now he was forced to buy them. Apparently the blonde knew there was only one book store in the area which was in the only mall in the area.

Kendall doesn't know how to take no for an answer when he really wants something.

…

"Damn it! How many damn books do you need?"

"You offered to carry them!" Logan laughed as the two made their way towards the register. Anyone who saw them there wouldn't report it back to James. Kendall's crew ran the mall. It was almost directly in the middle of Kendall's territory in Sherwood. There was another mall in a different city but it was even further away and wasn't nearly as good. James ran that mall. Logan had already checked that mall already. The bookstore there didn't have anything he needed.

"That will be a sixty four dollars and three cents."

Logan's eyes widened as Kendall went instantly for his wallet. The brunette acted quickly, snatching the others' wallet and throwing it across the store.

"Did...did you just...?"

"Yes." Logan said, trying hard not to laugh. The look on the blonde's face was priceless. Kendall started mumbling under his breathe, turning quickly on his heel and moving towards where his wallet had landed, somewhere between Romance and Sci-Fi. Logan quickly paid for his books, blushing as the lady at the counter smiled amusingly at him. He pocketed his change, turning to meet an annoyed but highly amused Kendall who snatched the bags from the others' arms before heading towards the door.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"In the mall?"

"Sure...you wanna go to the arcade?"

Logan smiled, "Yea, that sounds nice. Bet I can beat you at Ski Ball."

"You're on," Kendall laughed, "but first..."

Logan gasped, laughing as Kendall pulled him into a near by photo booth and into his lap. "What are you doing, Kendall?"

"Just a few pictures, Logie...please?"

"How can I say no?" the brunette was pleased with how things were going. He hadn't really expected Kendall to be so sweet to him. He wasn't anything James said he was. He wasn't anything his reputation said he was. But, he was at the same time. Logan knew his reputation was not wrong. He knew how powerful the blonde was and he knew that getting involved with him would be dangerous. But again Logan found himself void of any common sense. He didn't know why he was different with him, but he was. And he liked that. He liked him.

Kendall grinned, digging in his pocket and pulling out the change he needed. "You wanna hang out again tomorrow?" the words felt funny on his lips. He didn't want this to be 'hanging out'. He wanted this to be a date. He wondered what Logan considered it to be.

"Well..."

_Shit. _"Do you not want to do this again?"

"No! No! I do!" Logan panicked, "I just have class the next day and well...that homework."

Kendall started laughing,"Why don't you just come by my place then? We'll order pizza and you can do your work while we watch movies or something? I can come pick you up..." the blonde couldn't help but think he sounded a bit desperate. He just really wanted to see Logan again.

"James will probably be home tomorrow. I'm normally at the library so..."

"I'll pick you up there. Say...noonish?"

"That sounds nice..."

"Good. Now say cheese..."

* * *

_(A/N) This is something to celebrate! I've never been past the fourth chapter before. I really enjoy writing this story...God I hope I'm not screwing this up. Hope to have next chapter up soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_ 11:58_

Logan scolded himself. That was the fifth time he's checked his watch in the fifteen minutes he'd been at the library. He knows because he counted. The brunette shifts uncomfortably on the bench, looking around once more for any sign of the blonde. Seeing none, he sits back and grabs one of the books he'd bought the previous day and opens to the page he'd left on the night before with a sigh.

Before he can even start, his bookmark catches his attention. It's probably not the best bookmark to have, considering it distracts him every time he opens the book but James would never look there and...he likes it being there. He welcomes the distraction.

Placed between the brand new pages is one of the slips of photos Kendall and him had taken the day before.

Chocolate eyes studied the pictures for a moment longer, a smile forming on his lips. The first one is awkward. He's sitting in Kendall's lap, trying to smile. His heart was racing so fast and beating so loud he wouldn't have been surprised if the blonde could hear it as well. Kendall, however, looked the exact opposite. The grin he had was beautiful, full and smug, as if having Logan in his lap was the greatest thing in the world. The second is better. Logan learns into Kendall, the lopsided smile he's known for present. Kendall leans over, too, the grin never leaving his lips. The third makes his heart skip a beat. The gang leader waited until the very last second and then turned to face Logan, leaning forward to press his lips to the others' cheek, making his face light up. And the fourth and final photo has Kendall licking up Logan's cheek, the brunette cracking up laughing.

Logan thinks the forth one is his favorite. Besides the first time him and Kendall had hung out, he can't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. He thinks it was before his father died but he couldn't really remember. He tries not to think about it. Instead, he wonders what Kendall did with his copy of the photos.

_12:05_

He can't help but check his watch again, nervousness settling in his stomach. The thought of James or his crew seeing him were slim, as none of them had any reason to ever come there. But he had a feeling James wanted to talk to him. Logan had been surprised to find his step brother passed out on the couch when he got home the night before. He didn't wake him and by the time Logan got up this morning, James was already gone. He left a note for Logan saying he'd be home late. The brunette was hoping he'd be asleep by the time that happened. He was scared James would come to the library to find him.

Before he could dwell for very long, Kendall pulled up beside him. Logan smiled at him, his stomach settling, before throwing his bag in the back and getting in the passenger seat.

"Hey," the criminal wanted to lean over and kiss him, but stopped himself. He couldn't help but feel as if he's moving their relationship entirely too fast for the other. They've already kissed. He thinks it's safe to assume Logan enjoyed it. He is, after all, hanging out with him for the second day in a row. _Hanging out or a date? _He shook the thoughts from his mind, deciding not to kiss him again just yet in fear he'd scare him. He smiled, "So, pizza, movie, and Calculus. Never thought that would be so appealing to me."

…

"Okay, tomorrow is Monday." James started out, leaning forward in his chair, "We all know Kendall has his runs on Monday. He drives up to North Point and makes his way back, going through _here _to do it." at this, he points to a small area on the map. The area is off to the side, almost swallowed by the trees near by. "Mike, I want you in the area right before the woods. Make sure he goes that way. Tomorrow he'll be safe, but come next Monday..."

"...we're gonna hit him?"

"We're gonna knock him dead." James answered, earning cheers from his crew. "Drastic times call for drastic measures. His plans before got called off. He hasn't rescheduled...We can't wait for his family to come. We know he takes his motorcycle through the woods into this area. Cuts about an hour off the drive. We'll be there waiting."

"Who exactly?"

"Carlos, Mike, and I. I need the rest of you to go about you daily business and pretend like nothing's up. Stay away from the forest, though. We can't afford him getting wind of anything." the others nodded before leaving their leader to his thinking.

Carlos stayed behind, as he always did. However, his attention wasn't on his lover for once but on something more serious. He was worried about Logan. He didn't tell James he saw Logan with Kendall again so he knew he was safe for now but it was only a matter of time before James found out . The first time Carlos told had been a mistake. He should have known James would fly off the handle like he did. The Latino had spent so much times trying to gain their leader's trust and love, he sometimes forgot about everything else. Sure, he knew James loved him. But was he in love with him? That's what he wanted to know. He was too afraid to ask, though.

James was absolutely livid about Logan. His betrayal had hit him hard. And what he did to Logan ate at him since. Carlos told himself it was only because it was his brother. That James expected Logan to be there for him and the fact that he ran off with Kendall of all people was just too much for him to handle. He wanted to believe that was the reason but something told him his lover still would have been angry had it been anyone else. James was jealous, he was sure of it. He avoided Logan after what happened, but he asked Carlos at least once a day if the brunette had gone back to Kendall's estate.

He had half a mind to tell Logan to stay away from Kendall. It would make things a great deal easier for everyone. And then at least he didn't have to worry about Logan getting hurt again. The other half told himself to let the other man be. He really had no right to say anything. And he wasn't proud to admit it, but that part of him wanted Logan out of the way. If the brunette was with Kendall, then he would have James' attention all to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about James leaving him. He just hoped it all wouldn't blow up in his face.

"You look troubled."

The Latino smiled automatically, chuckling to himself. He walked over to their leader's desk. They were hiding in small warehouse in their territory. Carlos was sure Kendall and his crew knew about it but never mentioned it. He sat in James' lap, leaning forward to kiss him. "Just thinking about what's to come."

"Don't think we can pull it off?" he was beginning to get offended, Carlos knew.

"I never said that..." that calmed him, "Just...worried."

"About me?"

Carlos only nodded, afraid his voice would betray him. He leaned forward and hugged him, frowning into his shoulder. He loved James. He wanted whatever his boyfriend wanted. But he also cared for Logan. They'd spent much of their childhood together and some of their teenage years. He knew the effect James' new power had on him. Logan never liked to take risks but for some reason he took the risk to be with Kendall. He couldn't help but wonder if the reason was Kendall himself.

"Where will Logan be?"

"What?" James tensed under the others' touch, "Why?"

"Just asking. Did you talk to him?"

"Why do you want me to talk to him so bad?"

_I don't. _"He's your brother, James." he pointed out, "And you love him." Carlos felt him tense once more but pretended not to.

James pretended to think about it. He counted to seven, not wanting Carlos to know he'd memorized Logan's schedule so far ahead. "He'll be in class. Kendall will be dead and I'll be home before he gets out. No worries."

The Latino nodded, again not trusting his voice. Even though he'd do whatever James asked...he couldn't help but hope Kendall would be around to protect Logan.

Somehow, he thought losing Kendall would hurt Logan more then anything James could ever do to him.

…

Kendall couldn't take his eyes off him. He was lost in his own little world, his pencil moving swiftly over his notebook. He used pencil in case he made a mistake but Kendall wasn't even sure that was possible. He was curled up into himself on the couch, knees to his chest and notebook wedged between the small space there. Chocolate orbs flickered to his textbook next to his leg every so often before moving back, his fingers never stopping. He liked watching him work.

He'd watched Logan do this before, of course. He saw a lot of things after watching him for two weeks. He never watched him at home but he'd seen Logan working in the library a lot. He never had to hide there. Once Logan got into his work, he didn't notice anything else around him. It was the one time during the two weeks that Kendall watched him that he knew for sure Logan wasn't doing anything to help James. It never appeared like he was but the blonde was confident in Logan's abilities to hide the fact. It wasn't until the day he actually met Logan that he knew for sure.

"Um...why are you staring at me?" Kendall brought himself from his thoughts, no sign of embarrassment of being caught evident. He grinned, eying Logan as the smaller began packing up his things.

He leaned over, wrapping his arm around him. "Cause I think you're cute."

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's straightforwardness, a blush slowly creeping onto his face.

"Do you think I'm cute?" he knew he was practically backing Logan into a corner, but he just couldn't help it. He loved to see the guy so flustered.

"Um...well, y-yes."

Kendall wanted to press the issue more. Wanted to see his entire face go red and ears turn pink. Instead, he smirked, tightening his grip on the other before turning his head towards the television. Both were shocked to find the movie was rolling into his end credits. They glanced at each other and then at the now cold and still untouched box of pizza Kendall had delivered nearly two hours before.

Kendall only chuckled, taking his arm back and leaning forward to grab the box. "Want yours warmed up?"

"Please." Logan scrunched up his nose, hating the fact he was burdening the blonde. He would have said no, despite the fact that he hates cold pizza, but his stomach was growling and he didn't think he could get away with having to shovel down more then one piece without feeling sick.

"No problem." the blonde rose, quickly disappearing around the corner and into where Logan remembered the kitchen was. The brunette rose as well, moving slowly around the room to take things in. He hadn't seen the room the first time he was there and he was so anxious about his homework he hadn't bothered to look when he first got there.

The room was filled with blacks and blues. The only thing that wasn't was a single wall to the right of him. His eyes widened upon seeing it, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He looked around at the other three walls to make sure he hadn't been seeing things before returning his eyes to settle on the wall before him.

The surface was covered in blobs of paint. Some large, some small. There didn't seem to be any pattern. It just looked like someone had thrown paint of all different colors all over it. _I wonder why..._

"Like it?"

Logan jumped, but didn't take his eyes off the wall. "I do. It's...nice. Creative. May I ask who did it?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Surprised?"

"You have no idea." Logan murmured, finally tearing his eyes away. Kendall was carrying two plates of newly warmed up pizza. The brunette's mouth nearly watered. The two sat down and began to eat but Logan couldn't keep his eyes off the wall for more then ten seconds. "Why did you do it?"

"Cause it's fun."

"Some might consider it art..."

"It's not art. It's fun."

"Art can be fun."

Kendall chuckled, "Fine, I'm an artiest. You know me...criminal, gang leader, struggling artist..."

Logan chuckled as well, forcing himself to look at the blonde. He looked highly amused. "You're so complex, Kendall."

"You know it."

"Do you have anything else you did?"

"Well...a lot of the rooms have something similar to that on at least one of the walls. They're just fun." the gang leader shrugged, "What do you do for fun?"

"I study." Logan chuckled, "Don't really have time for other things."

"You made time for me."

Logan blushed again, nodding slightly. "As you did for me...Shouldn't you...you know... be working right now?"

"Probably." he laughed, "my people can handle it. For now, at least. Gotta keep my eye out, though. They're pretty smart but sometimes they can act like complete idiots."

"James only ever leaves Carlos in charge."

Kendall nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted to talk about was James. He was still pissed about what he did to Logan and he didn't want to scare him by getting angry. But now it wasn't just that. He wasn't stupid. He knew enough about James to know the guy was completely in love with his step-brother. Logan seemed oblivious to it, though, and he preferred to keep it that way. At least until he knew Logan could handle it. The problem was the closer he got to Logan, the more jealous he became.

"Sorry!" the brunette squeaked, realizing what he'd just said, "My only references are from...ya know...him. I just...want to be able to talk to you about your stuff...I guess..." he felt his cheeks heating up again. He desperately wanted to look away but couldn't bring himself to do so.

Kendall didn't say anything. He merely leaned over to capture the smaller boys lips with his own. When Logan didn't pull away, he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The jealousy died in an instant, knowing that James has never been with Logan before. He knew because if James ever had him, he'd have never let him go.

Kendall was having problems doing so already.

* * *

_(A/N) I tried to post this last night but my internet wouldn't let me. I'm glad you guys think I'm not screwing this up. I hope you still think that! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kendall smirked, his fist connecting with the side of the other man's face. He's almost certain the man's name is Johnny, but like any business man, Kendall couldn't really be bothered with trivial things such as his name. He tried to remember most of the people he came in contact with, and generally did. If he couldn't, he always looked at the file he kept on every operation and crew member involved. This operation, however, wasn't big enough for a file, as it was a simple surveillance job for a bigger operation further in the state and Johnny was the only one working it. Besides, Kendall wasn't here to mingle. Only to make sure he was doing his job.

And he wasn't.

The rush that always came with his work hit him, washing over him and making him want to hit the man again. The blonde refrained and instead leaned down in front of his fallen crew member. He waited until the man stopped spitting blood before speaking, his hand coming to grasp his collar and yanking him until they were nearly face to face. "Listen, Johnny, and listen good. You work for me, remember? What I say goes. And when I said to take care of it, I _meant_ it."

"They're not worth it, Knight!" Johnny spewed back, turning to spit out more blood. His hand came up to his mouth, gripping his jaw and moving it back and forth to make sure Kendall hadn't done any major damage. He hadn't, but it hurt like a _bitch_. "The operation isn't worth it. Who cares what happens to the family?"

Kendall punched him again, grinding his teeth as he stood. "I don't care what you think, fucker. Just do your job and report back to me. Without this research the whole operation will fall apart. _I_ control this territory and in doing that, _I _control what happens to the _people_ in _my_ territory. I'll be sending someone to come watch you, since you obviously can't handle this yourself."

With that the blonde cracked his knuckles, smirking to himself once again as he mounted his motorcycle. Kicking the stand up, he gave one final glance to Johnny who hadn't even began to pick himself up before speeding off, the engine roaring beneath him.

His rounds were finally complete and besides Johnny-fuck-face everything had gone smoothly. He even paid a visit to James' territory against his better instincts. He wasn't sure he could control his anger around the guy. As much as he wanted to take revenge, he was trying to delay the inevitable as much as possible for Logan's sake. He thought about skipping it all together but that would just give James in his crew a false sense of satisfaction. He couldn't let them think he was standing down. Luckily for him, or rather James, the other leader wasn't there. Kendall took his 'share' of the profits him and his crew had made and left, trying hard not to laugh when no one did anything to stop him.

_Logie..._

Kendall hadn't seen him in a few days. The brunette had been piled with so much homework, classes, and shifts at the restaurant he barely had time to sleep let alone see him. He checked his watch quickly, his lips twisting upwards slightly upon seeing the time. As long as he took his short cut and hurried, he could probably be waiting for Logan outside the building when the man got out of class.

He turned swiftly into the forest, maneuvering through the tress with ease. He'd gone through the short cut so many times he could drive through it with his eyes closed. He was coming up to a small clearing, which signaled being halfway through, when he heard a noise. _What the hell? _Something didn't seem right...He stopped, turning his bike off and getting off quickly, hiding behind a tree to get a better listen. _Bastards._

Slowly, he started moving closer and closer to the clearing, his hand instinctively reaching for his gun. When he got close enough, he could hear voices murmuring somewhere up ahead. He moved closer in, growling in his throat when he recognized two of the three voices.

He hadn't expected James to just give up on his plans to kill him, of course. He knew eventually the other would find out about his short cut and try to use it against him. He was actually disappointed he hadn't tried getting him there sooner, which is why he hadn't changed it in so long. But... _Damn, I'm not gonna be able to surprise Logan outside school... _

Now that he saw him, he knew who the third guy was. He remembered his name was Mike. He was almost good enough to be apart of his crew, but he wasn't quite what he wanted. He was alone, James and Carlos having moved further into the clearing. He slowly moved towards where Kendall was hiding, but it didn't appear that he'd seen him. Kendall pressed himself further up to the tree, slowly bringing his gun closer to him. When Mike got close enough, Kendall reached out and struck him with the gun, knocking him unconscious instantly. He sat him up against the tree before taking the other man's gun and tucking it behind him. He used his fingers to check the pulse in his neck before moving further down.

Carlos was next. Kendall hid longer then necessary, unable to decide how to handle him. Logan had trusted him with keeping their secret of seeing each other. They weren't exactly official but they'd spent a lot of time together. Kendall had to have his crew do damage control around Sherwood because people were beginning to talk. Carlos was the only way it could get out but Logan went home every night without fear of James because he trusted him.

Kendall didn't. As loyal as Carlos may want to be to Logan, he was sure he could be persuaded to talk under the right circumstances if James ever thought he knew something. His instincts told him to take him out just as he'd done to Mike but Logan's face kept popping up in his head just as he as ready to make a move.

Finally, he rolled his eyes, leaning forward and hissing, "Carlos...!"

The Latino's head snapped in his direction, eyes widening at seeing Kendall hiding behind a tree. The blonde waved him over impatiently. At first the other man didn't know what to do. He looked over to the left, checking to make sure James wasn't coming back before cursing silently to himself and making his way over to Kendall.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" the blonde inquired, "What the hell are you doing?"

The question confused the shorter for a moment. "Following James' orders. Listen, James is gonna come back and check up on me once he realizes you should have been through by now."

"You gonna shoot me?"

"Only if I have to." Carlos half joked, "Look...I think you're great for Logan. I don't want you dead but I want James happy..."

"But not with Logan."

Carlos' eyes widened. He looked away, ashamed, and then back. "Just knock me out or something." he couldn't bring himself to look the blonde in the eye. Kendall didn't really blame him for wanting Logan out of the picture. It was only natural to want to eliminate your competition, especially when it came to the person you love. And as selfish as his reasons could be, Carlos had never hurt Logan, had never tried to scare him away.

"It'll hurt."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Of course it's gonna fucking hurt. Now hurry. And Kendall," he paused, "please, please don't kill him."

The blonde nodded slowly, bringing his fist back and then forward, making sure to hit with just enough force to knock him unconscious. He did the same routine as before and then moved onto where James would be.

Carlos had been right. James was already coming back before he could get very far. Thinking quickly, he climbed the nearest tree and waited. The gang leader was moving slowly, gun out and looking around for any sign of Kendall. "Carlos!" Screaming, he knew, wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere and was beginning to get worried. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of Carlos' motionless form that he started running towards the Latino.

Kendall jumped down from the tree, knocking the other gang leader down and knocking the gun away from him. They struggled against each other for a moment and then a sharp pain shot up and down Kendall's arm. Before James could do more damage, Kendall pushed off of him, using the force to roll away before standing. He quickly drew his gun, aiming straight at James' chest before the man could even begin to get up. The blonde's eyes flickered from James to his gun and then back. He slowly drew closer, taking his foot and kicking the gun away.

All the anger he felt against James bubbled to the surface. All he had to do was pull the trigger and he'd be gone. He'd never be able to hurt Logan again. He wanted to do it for Logan but Logan was the reason why he couldn't. The brunette didn't want his brother dead. He wanted him alive and with Carlos. He didn't think he'd ever forgive him if he took the shot.

He brought his leg back quickly, bringing it forward and smashing it against James' face. A muffled cry escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, nose bleeding and unconscious. Kendall grabbed both James' gun and knife and tucked them away. He checked James' pulse before running back to his motorcycle. He ignored the pain in his arm, not bothering to check it. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible before anymore damage could be done.

…

People were staring.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, always having eyes on you. It wasn't just when he was working anymore. It started when he first walked through the gates of the school. The fellow students watched shamelessly, not even bothering to pretend to be interested in anything else. Whispers followed his movements, getting louder and louder the further he moved away from them. Normally Logan sat in the very front of his classes but today he made an exception. He sat in the dark back corner, slouching down and having to strain his ears to be able to hear his professor. It didn't help.

Girls would turn to him and giggle, blushing as they caught his eye. The males talked amongst themselves, their eyes drifting to him every so often. They'd stop talking then but then start back up as they looked away. Even the person next to him didn't bother to hide the fact that she was staring. She didn't even look away when Logan looked at her.

Everyone was making it hard for him to concentrate. He looked down at his notes and sighed. His notebook was filled with sentences he never finished, sprawled out in chicken scratch writing he thinks resembles his penmanship in Kindergarten. The lecture was no where near done but there's no way he can concentrate. He sat back with another sigh. He'd just have to borrow notes from someone else. That is, if anyone was even bothering to take them.

_So, this is the kind of attention you get when dating Kendall Knight. _The brunette suppressed a groan, mentally kicking himself for thinking such a thought. Kendall and him were _not_ dating. However, the word 'friends' didn't even begin to cover their relationship. Logan settles for calling it 'seeing each other'. Logan isn't 'seeing' anyone else and he's sure Kendall isn't either but it still doesn't make them dating. They're not official.

They've gone on numerous dates, or non-dates. He really isn't sure what to call them. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be official with Kendall. The blonde makes him feel safe and just...happy. He knows he shouldn't but he likes spending time with him. They hadn't seen each other in a few days and couldn't help but miss him.

He looked up at the professor who was still pacing back and forth at the front, going on and on about something Logan was sure he'd be interested in if only he had known what the old man was saying. The girl next to him was texting and had been for some time. Figuring it would be safe, he pulled his phone from his pocket and opens his messages. He goes to the conversation Kendall and him had shared two nights go.

It can't really be a conversation considering it was only two messages long. They didn't have time to talk. Logan had to study and Kendall had work to do. Normally Logan would have deleted it by now but he liked looking at it and couldn't help but smile as he read it.

_I miss you._

_ I miss you, too. _

The girl next to him giggled. He could see her looking over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye._ So not helping my case. _He quickly closed the phone, another smile tugging at his lips when his eyes drifted to the time. He started packing up, deciding to burrow notes during their next class. When class was dismissed, he again left with everyone else.

Their eyes never left him.

…

Kendall hadn't worn a jacket. The whether was finally getting warmer so he'd left it at home. He liked feeling the wind hitting his bare skin when on his motorcycle. It normally felt good but now the wind was wiping against him, hitting his wound and making it sting. It was practically oozing blood, coating his arm and falling where it may.

_Shit. _

Green eyes widened as Logan's form came into view further down on the road. He hadn't realized the time and thought for sure Logan would already be at home or the library by the time he made it back. His wracked his mind on what to do. If he stopped, Logan would defiantly see the blood. He didn't want to freak the guy out, but if Logan saw him and he just kept going, it could give the smaller the wrong idea. When his eyes met Logan's, he immediately pulled over without thinking. _It's better he hears what happened from me, anyway. _

Logan's eyes widened to an impossible size when he saw Kendall's arm. He rushed over to him, gingerly taking it in his hands as he examined it.

"Get on."

He didn't waste any time. He clumsily threw his leg over the bike, earning a small chuckle from Kendall. He did his best to avoid the blonde's injured arm and wrapped his own around his waist. If people were staring before, they were gawking now. Logan didn't think it'd be possible to keep the secret from James after this but he honestly didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was Kendall and the blood that was dripping on him.

He wasn't surprised when Kendall didn't turn down the road to the hospital. James never went to the hospital, either. His brother's gang always took care of their own injuries to avoid talking to the cops. They only went when it was absolutely necessary and always had an excuse. It was no surprise Kendall's crew was the same.

Logan practically threw himself from the bike when Kendall stopped. He wasn't sure how the blonde could be so calm about his arm but at the same time he could. Kendall was always calm. Kendall always had things under control.

"Where do you keep your first-aid?"

"Bathroom, over there." the blonde pointed and then started making his way up to his room.

Logan grabbed it quickly, meeting Kendall before he could even get all the way up the stairs. The gang leader raised an eyebrow when Logan immediately started going to work. He seemed to be in his own little world again, working vigorously to clean the wound. He examined it again and then sighed. Kendall was shocked by the concern he saw in Logan's eyes when he looked at him.

"You need stitches."

"I figured as much."

Logan quickly went to work, glancing at Kendall every so often to make sure he was okay. The blonde was torn between watching Logan's face or his hands while he worked. He didn't get to decide because suddenly the brunette spoke and the words that left his lips had Kendall's heart racing.

"How did this happen?"

"I do rounds today." he answered simply, hoping to stall for more time.

"I know."

"Apparently so does everyone else."

Logan looked up at him, eyebrow raised, silently asking him what he meant.

With a sigh, he continued, "Got jumped. Kinda," he shifted awkwardly, and Logan paused in his work so not to make a mistake, "Um...James, Carlos, and another guy were waiting for me in the woods where I take my short-cut."

The future doctor paused again, his entire body going stiff. He continued a moment later, his head and eyes completely downcast and focused on the wound. "Are...uh, they okay?"

"Knocked out," Kendall told him, "but...they should be waking up any minute now." he was half expecting Logan to be shocked. Most people would be. Despite it being well known that Kendall doesn't kill, people are generally still surprised to find out he left someone alive after they've tried to harm him. "Um...I didn't actually fight Carlos...He just..." he wasn't sure how to put it without going through the details. He didn't think Logan could handle that. "...took one for the team."

The brunette nodded and Kendall thinks everything is okay until Logan finished his arm and he realized the smaller is crying. He's not looking at him or at the floor but at something across the room. The blonde followed his eyes, eyebrow raising when he saw he's staring at Kendall's copy of the pictures they had taken. He'd tucked him in the picture frame of his family he had sitting on top of his dresser.

"Are you okay?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask because almost instantly he's balling his eyes out. Kendall freaked, his brain going several miles in one minute trying to figure out what to do. Kendall didn't do crying. He made people cry, not comfort them when they do. He'd only comforted his mother and sister when they cried before and even that was a disaster. He was lucky before, somehow managing to get Logan to calm down before he really started but there was no turning back now.

He tried to hug Logan from behind like he's seen guys do to their girlfriends in movies but he just flinched away from his touch and looked up at him in pain. His back had gone stock still but his legs were quivering beneath him. "Logan...what's wrong?"

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to just cry in his chest and explain everything to him but he just couldn't. He couldn't find the words, couldn't open his mouth to even utter a single sound. Up until that moment, he didn't realize just how being with Kendall would really be. The blonde truly had two sides to him. There was the side that Logan saw and that he can't help but love. But then there's the Kendall Knight that everyone else always sees. The gang leader criminal. The one that Logan was seeing right now. The side that he would no doubt see again, over and over, all the time.

He can't say that he's scared. He actually never felt any safer then being alone with Kendall. He can't say he doesn't like this side of him because he does. He just can't get his mind off the fact that Kendall will constantly be in danger. That he will constantly be putting himself in dangerous situations and that he could _lose_ him. His eyes traveled back to Kendall's wound and he suddenly felt dizzy. He moved back a little and hissed, his back stinging. He tried to ignore it, knowing it was all in his head, but couldn't help but hiss again. He tried to stop Kendall from seeing it but of course the blonde did.

"What's wrong with your back?" Kendall knew the full extent of his injuries from James. His back wasn't one of them.

"Nothing." He tried to leave but Kendall stops him, avoiding his stomach and back and only grabbing him by the arms. He pulled him back and automatically reached for the hem of Logan's shirt. The smaller struggled for a moment but finally gave in, even raising his arms to allow Kendall to take it off.

For a moment, Kendall wished he'd killed James. The bruises from their fight have faded, but Kendall can still see them. He ran his fingers gently over barely defined abs, making sure to be as careful as possible. He shook himself from his thoughts and the sickly feeling tearing through his stomach and has Logan turn around.

His eyes widened and teeth clench, fists tightening at his sides as his eyes traveled down a scar on the back of his pale flesh. It's long and narrow, starting at the back of his shoulder and moving diagonal all the down his one side til it reached his spine at the bottom. It's obviously a knife wound. Suddenly Kendall began to understand.

He tried to hug Logan again. This time the smaller didn't move away so he did, wrapping his arms protectively around him. He lowered them slowly to the bed and laid down, bringing Logan so he's lying directly over him. "What happened?"

Logan finally calmed down. "About...two weeks after James took over the gang, we had a break in at the house in the middle of the night...Both our parents were gone and I was sleeping in my room. A few of the...a few of the gang members...they...pinned me down and cut my back open."

Now Kendall knows he understood. "You won't get hurt again, Logie." he pauses, knowing there really is no easy way to say this but also knows it needed to be said, "I will...It's kinda part of my job description...but I promise you I'll always be fine. No one can get to me. Not James, not anyone."

Logan nodded in understanding but tightened his grip on Kendall's shoulders. "Is this...gonna be a problem for you?"

Logan had to think about it before answering. The idea of Kendall getting hurt is scary but he'd be getting hurt whether or not they're seeing each other. He can't stop Kendall from being who he is nor does he really want to. He trusted Kendall when he said nothing would get to him and with a shaking breathe he said, "...No...I'll j-just have to g-get used to it."

Part of Kendall was happy because he didn't want to lose Logan before he ever really had him but another part of him felt like shit for making him relive what happened. But then Logan smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. A groan escaped his lips and then Logan's pulling himself out of his arms.

"You lost a lot of blood. I'll be right back. I'll get you something to eat. You'll feel better once you eat and get some rest." he wiped the tears from his eyes, cheeks turning red when he realized Kendall was staring at his chest again. He quickly put his shirt on and ran down the steps, waving at the crew members he recognized. He only nodded when they asked if Kendall was okay before rushing back upstairs with the food.

The gang leader had made himself more comfortable. Logan blushed yet again, eyes traveling down Kendall's nearly naked form before shooting back up to his face. He cleared his throat and set the food down, sitting next to Kendall as he ate.

Logan's heart started beating faster, eyes scanning over his body again. He's closer now and can see better. The blonde has numerous scars all over his body, some small and faded while others looked like they hurt. Before he could stop himself, he reached over to touch a rather large one on his back, similar to Logan's. Kendall was curious as to what he was doing but didn't question him. A moment went by and Logan laughed, a soft, calming laugh. It sounded a lot like he was relieved about something.

"What?"

"You've been hurt before."

"Yea?"

"And you're okay."

Kendall smiled, "Yea," he leaned over and kissed Logan sweetly, pulling back and flexing his wounded arm to show him he was fine, "always."

Logan nodded as he stood. "I should be going. Get some rest, okay? Call me later?"

"Nah," Kendall said casually, leaning back onto his bed as he eyed the other, "You should stay."

"You need rest."

"Then rest _with_ me." Kendall insisted, leaning forward and dragging Logan back onto his bed with him. "Isn't that what boyfriends do?" Logan looked at him oddly. Kendall was hoping he'd just let it slide. Just accept what he said and be done with it. But no, of course not. He'd never actually been in a relationship before. He never had the time and most people couldn't keep his attention for a single day. He'd never actually had a boyfriend and therefore he'd never asked anyone before and honestly, he didn't really know how. Logan was still looking at him oddly, but also hopefully so Kendall took a breathe and asked, "Do you want to be?"

Logan smiled because, yes, yes he did but he again couldn't seem to find the words. Kendall was starting to look nervous and it's just so damn cute to Logan he couldn't help but laugh. The blonde looked offended but then Logan leaned forward and kissed him and he couldn't see him but he was sure the look was gone.

Kendall smirked, pulling him closer and finally on top of him. Logan laughed against his lips and pulled away slightly, kicking off his shoes. Kendall's fingers played with the hem of his shirt, as if asking him if it was alright. The blonde understood how he could be self-conscious about his scar and bruises. He wanted to say something but Logan just nodded slightly, shrugging at the look Kendall gave him. His shirt landed next to Kendall's and before the smaller could speak Kendall is claiming his lips again, bringing him impossibly closer and deepening the kiss.

The action turned him on and by the feel of things Logan was feeling the same way. He stopped himself, though, that nagging voice in the back of his mind screaming that things were moving way to fast. He remembered the still visible bruises on Logan's stomach and sighed silently. He's worried about his ribs and doesn't want to risk hurting him.

He laid down completely, relaxing himself and ignoring the instincts in his body. Logan hummed contently against his chest and Kendall found himself smiling again. The blood loss must have got to him because he fell asleep first.

Logan kissed his chest softly, snuggling against the blonde and yawning. He traced another scar on the man's stomach but instead of freaking he smiled. Kendall is dangerous and his job is dangerous and he could get hurt but in the end Logan trusts him to be safe. The blonde makes him feel safe and happy.

Logan decided that was what mattered.

* * *

_(A/N) So...this has been done for two days and my computer is just being stupid so I couldn't post it. But...here it is! They're official. Woot! Woot! I hope you all enjoyed it! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Logan wanted sleep. He wasn't necessarily tired. He just felt restless, as he had for the past week. The constant tossing and turning drove him crazy and the more he just laid there the more he wanted to call Kendall. He reached for his phone a few times but stopped, knowing the blonde was taking care of an emergency that had popped up. He didn't want to disturb him. Logan sighed, figuring he laid down an hour or so ago, but refused to look at the clock, as if it could mock him further into misery.

Ever since he'd spend the night at Kendall's, he couldn't will himself to sleep alone. He'd checked his windows and door three times already, checking and rechecking to make sure he had in fact locked them. It wasn't until he was lying uncomfortably in bed after the third time did he realize feeling safe wasn't the issue. He felt safe. No one was going to get to him. Even if someone tried, one phone call or text to Kendall and the blonde would be over.

Logan groaned in his pillow. _I'm such a girl. _There was a certain level of safety and warmth that came with sleeping next to Kendall that no lock or blanket could ever compare to. He hadn't been able to sleep well since that night because he missed sleeping in the blonde's arms. Every night he rolled around in bed, sighing, until he was finally two tired to keep his eyes open any longer. He never slept through the night, finding himself waking and then falling back to sleep every hour or so.

He was about to make a reach for his phone when he heard a small, subtle knock on the door. He knew without a doubt that it was James. Who else would be knocking at – he looked at the clock- midnight? He gave a quiet sigh, wanting to pretend he was asleep but knowing he shouldn't. James had been trying to talk to him for the last couple of days. He did his best to avoid him, especially after the incident in the woods. He knew the longer he waited the more awkward the conversation was going to be. He knew James would find out about his and Kendall's relationship. He wanted to get the conversation done and over with before his regret turned into anger.

He slowly stood from his spot, another sigh escaping his lips as he made his way to the door. He opened the door swiftly, avoiding eye contact. The gang leader noticed this and frowned, but really expected nothing less from his step brother. He was surprised Logan had opened the door at all.

"We really need to talk."

"Oh." It was the only think Logan could think to say. For a moment they just stood there, completely silent and both completely still. James searched his mind for something to say but everything sounded lame, even in his head. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hands, as if to start, inwardly flinching when Logan outwardly did so.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Listen, Logan..." James started, taking a step forward. Logan stepped back. "I really messed up. Like, really bad. I...I was so mad. I...you're my...you're my step-brother...and the thought of you being with him..." he paused at this, taking a deep breathe and trying hard to control his anger. "I didn't...I didn't expect it, okay? I just...I never thought you would do that to me."

Logan's head shot up, silent anger evident in his eyes. "So you did this to me?" he lifted his shirt, the bruises still visible. James winced, looking away and then back again. It only made Logan more angry. "What, can't face what you did?"

"...I'm sorry." he finally said again, "You and Kendall..."

Logan dropped his shirt, gripping the door knob so hard his knuckles turned white. He tried to calm down. He knew what James thought he was doing that night. He wanted to tell him it wasn't true. He wanted to tell him the real reason he was there but couldn't open his mouth. It wouldn't change anything. James would have still hurt him if he had known. He still betrayed him. Part of Logan felt guilty. James was his brother, after all, and he'd gone against his trust and purposely stopped one of his plans. The other part of him knew Kendall didn't deserve to die, and it was for the best for everyone, including his step-brother. James would never understand why Logan did what he did.

"What about me and Kendall?" the words left his lips before he could even think to stop them.

"How did you even get involved with him?"

There was no point in denying it now. They were dating and had slept together, just not in the way James thought they had. But Logan couldn't tell him. He wasn't going to be naive and pretend that James would never find out about the relationship and he wasn't going to pretend and tell himself that it would all work out in the end. He knew it wouldn't. He could only hope for the best, whatever that was in this situation. James would be furious when he found out he was dating Kendall and he had no doubt that James would be mad enough to hit him again. He didn't want to be alone when the inevitable came.

"Are...are you still seeing him?"

Finally, Logan took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry, too, but that's really none of your business."

Before he could respond, Logan closed and locked the door behind him, his heart racing. He let out a shaky breathe.

There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.

...

James fists clenched at his sides and it took all his will power not to hit something. He didn't want to lose control again. He didn't want to hurt Logan again. It was hard and the more time that passed the more he found himself uncaring. He tried to distract himself but it didn't work. He was jealous. There was no denying that. He was more jealous of the fact that Logan was with anyone then the fact that he betrayed him with Kendall. The fact that it was Kendall only made the matter worse. He knew how wrong it was. He was dating Carlos, he had no right to be jealous. He just couldn't help himself. Somehow he always believed Logan would be his in the end and until now, there was nothing standing in the way of his fantasy.

All of his anger rushed to the surface, breaking through the barrier he built. His smashed his fist into the wall. It shattered under his touch. He kicked Logan's door, the wood bending slightly under the force. He could knock it down and he wanted to more then anything but that wouldn't make Logan his.

He forced himself to turn away. He stumped down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him. He looked at his dresser, the only picture the two had ever taken together on top of it. They were fifteen. He was smiling. He thinks he loved Logan even then. His arm is around Logan's shoulders but the other brunette isn't smiling, not really. His lips are upturned in what James' thought was an almost horrid looking smile, as if he didn't want to be there. The smile itself is not bad but even if someone had never met Logan before, they could tell that the smile was fake.

James remembered that day. Logan took the picture for his mother. They had fought earlier. James couldn't really remember what it was about, though he knew without a doubt the fight was his fault. They were always his fault. Logan had always shown absolutely no interest in anything James did. He had both guys and girls falling all over him because of his spot in the gang but Logan never cared. That bothered him. Logan was the one person James had set out to impress and no matter what he tried, Logan never looked at him twice. James always did his best to make fun of Logan because of it. He made fun of his clothes and his smarts. People at school stayed away from him after he started doing that. The only people he came in contact with were James and Carlos and that was the way he wanted it.

When Carlos kissed him one day in front of Logan, James thought he saw jealously on the others' face. He started dating Carlos, just to make Logan jealous. But just like with all the other people James dated, it didn't work. Logan was happy for them. It was the only time he smiled at him and truly meant it. He didn't break up with the Latino after he realized his brother didn't care, though. He had fallen for him and for a while he thought his boyfriend was enough. But when Carlos' brother got killed, and he was named the new leader, the Latino cried on his shoulder. He did his best to comfort him and though he never wanted him to lose his brother, he somehow found himself happy. He was finally leader and maybe that was good enough for Logan.

He was shocked by the thought. He realized that day that no matter how much he loved Carlos, he loved Logan more. He didn't want to hurt the Latino. He did love him, did want to make him happy. Sometimes he thought about forgetting about Logan and just enjoying the time he had with his boyfriend. He wanted to and tried numerous times, but couldn't.

"God, this is so fucked up!" He slammed his fist into his door.

He wanted Logan. He wanted Carlos. He wanted them both but he couldn't have them both. It wasn't fair. He didn't know what to do. His chance with Logan had passed but if another one ever came up...James couldn't quarantine he wouldn't try. He just didn't know what to do about Carlos. He knew he should break up with him but he just couldn't. _I'm a dick. _James sighed, pacing around his room. It was selfish of him to keep Carlos when he wanted to go after Logan. He just couldn't bare the thought of hurting him. God forbid seeing him with someone else. But the thought of Logan being with Kendall burned him from the inside out. He wouldn't stand for it. He couldn't. _Eventually, Carlos will break up with me. I won't have to do it to him. He'll realize what I'm doing and he'll break it off. _The half smile that formed on his face quickly faded. _I'm still a dick. _

James threw himself on his bed, growling. There were too many questions he couldn't answer but there was one thing he knew for sure. He wasn't just after Kendall's territory anymore.

He was after Kendall's man.

…

"You told him _what_?"

Logan pouted, not bothering to repeat himself. Kendall didn't need him to, if the way the blonde was cracking up was any testament to that. He just wanted to hear him say it again. He was laughing so hard people were staring at them, even more then usual. Logan awkwardly smiled at a group of giggling girls who walked by, rolling his eyes but somehow finding himself chuckling along with the gang leader. It was _pretty_ funny.

The two were sitting in a small cafe near the university. Logan had just gotten out of class and suggested they go there. The blonde had been surprised, as the cafe was in Logan's neighborhood, but the bookworm only shrugged when questioned. He really didn't see the point in trying to hide it anymore. He had practically told James that he was seeing Kendall and no amount of damage control from Kendall and his crew could outdo it.

"Are you okay?"

Logan couldn't help but smile. He was never lost among his thoughts for very long. Kendall was getting better at knowing when something was on his mind. The blonde always pulled him back. "Yea, sorry. Just thinking about everything that's happened."

"Do you wish you hadn't told him?"

"I wish I hadn't told him like I did." he took a bite of his sandwich, instantly reaching for his drink to wash the dry bread down. It didn't help. "I'm his brother, ya know? We...we were never close, but there is the connotation that family is suppose to be there for you. Especially brother's, even step brothers. Do you have any idea the kind of relationship Drake and Josh have on their show?"

Kendall chuckled, "You watched _Drake and Josh_?"

"My mom did. Her way of being subtle. Always hinting to us that we weren't acting like a family. Guess James thought we actually shared a bond..." Logan pushed his sandwich back, face scrunched in somewhat disgust.

"Yea..." Kendall trailed off, tearing a piece of the sandwich off and taking a bit. He raised an eyebrow before taking another bite. "Ever think...maybe...James is pissed because of something else?"

"Like what?"

The gang leader paused, leaning forward. He hadn't thought he'd be telling Logan this soon about James' feelings for him. He hadn't thought of anything to say. "Uh, well, for one he could..." he paused again, unable to stop the small smile spreading across his face. Logan's eyes looked so innocent and curious. Now that Logan told him, Kendall was sure James would be even more willing to kill him. He wasn't so sure his boyfriend was ready to hear that. "Are you okay?"

"...You just asked me that question, Kendall."

The blonde silently prayed the other couldn't see the blush that was surely rising. "I know." he said, "I just meant about...us."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Logie...Let's face it. James knows. And even if he decides to play stupid for now, he won't for long. I know you want to honor your mother and what she asked you to do. And I'm not saying you have to choose...Are you sure you want to do this? Be with me, I mean. Standing up to him...that was a major thing. Are you sure you're ready?"

"No." the smaller admitted, "I'm not ready. At all. But...it needs to be done, right?" Logan looked like he was contemplating something but before Kendall could ask, the brunette leaned forward and took his hand, blushing. "Besides...I want to be with you. I...I really like you, Kendall. But...you should know...I am not giving up on my brother. I may not actually like him...but I do love him as my brother, for my mother's sake. And for her sake...I can't give up. I...I hope you understand."

"Yea, babe, I get it." Kendall wasn't happy about it, but he understood. He didn't know what Logan planned to do, or even if there was anything he could do. And as much as he wanted the brunette to just cut all ties and run, he'd support him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of Logan. He grew a backbone, told off his brother, but still wanted to honor his mother, despite every reason to run away. "I'm sure you're mother would be very happy with you."

At this, Logan's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "You...you really think so, Kendall?"

The blonde nodded, unable to look away from the others' eyes. _So that's what this is about. _

"Hey...what were you gonna say before?" Logan continued when Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Before you asked me if I was okay the second time. Your theory about why James is so mad."

_A week into a relationship and you're already gonna lie to him? _"It's not important, Logie."

Logan stared at him for a moment, but shrugged. He didn't want to push it. Kendall would tell him eventually. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"...Do you think he'll try and hurt me again?"

The blonde was silent for a moment. Reaching under the table, he picked up the bag he'd brought with him. Logan hadn't even noticed it. He was surprised when Kendall handed it to him, silently telling him to open it. He did, and was even more surprised to find another bag inside. An _overnight_ bag.

"I was gonna tell you to bring some stuff over. Might as well bring everything."

"...You...want me to move in with you...?"

Kendall smirked, "Sounds good to me."

"But...Kendall! We barely know each other and...I can't just move in!"

The blonde's face hardened. "Logan...I'm not asking. I'm not taking chances with you being around James. Either move in, or I'm coming home with you." the two fell into a moment of silence. Suddenly, Kendall smirked, eying Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Realization dawned on him. "No, no, no. Kendall! That could only end bad!"

"For him."

"No."

"Please. For me?"

Logan couldn't say no. He wanted to. It was a bad idea. James would be pissed. But, then again, Logan wasn't much of a fighter. His mother had punished him for even the smallest of things when it came to violence. He was no match for James, who had years of practice under his belt, and he was scared of getting hurt again. If Kendall was giving him a way out...he was going to take it. He didn't want to go back alone when he got his stuff. If James saw him packing up...Logan sighed, "Fine. You can come, but we get my stuff and leave, okay?" _And hopefully James won't show up. _

The blonde nodded eagerly, not bothering to hide the smirk. _This is gonna be fucking hilarious. _


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine**

The blonde's nose wrinkled in disgust the moment he entered the apartment. The furniture was a bright green and splashy fashion, something he knew Logan would have never picked out himself. The table was littered with bowels and cups, the contents of them spilled over papers with gibberish scrawled over them. The pictures on the wall were distasteful, dogs playing poker and a random picture of a pencil sketched naked couple that resembled something he'd seen in a seedy hotel once. It was obvious that James lived there.

Kendall strayed back for a moment to take everything in, seeing bits and pieces of Logan scattered around. Nothing very big and nothing permanent. There was a copy of Logan's class and work schedule hanging on the refrigerator. He snatched it quickly, shoving it in his pocket. There were alphabet magnets randomly placed all over the freezer. In the middle was written '_Carlos & James'_, something obviously done by the Latino. Smirking, his eyes scanned for the letters he needed before rearranging the message.

He then gathered the things that were obviously Logan's. Among the few things were books that had been shoved in the corner of the living room from studying on the floor, a habit Kendall knew the brunette had, and several notebooks and papers that were neatly stacked in a pile on the low coffee table. He took one last look around the two rooms before moving down the hall where he knew Logan's bedroom was.

The bookworm was shoving clothes in the bag Kendall had given him along with another bigger bag he still had from when he moved to Minnesota. He was shaking, stopping every so often to look around for anything else he needed to take. Kendall began packing his school stuff in his backpack as he did. When he was finished, he leaned against the bedpost, watching Logan for a moment before checking out the rest of the room.

It was neat and tidy, everything squared away it it's own little place. The bed was made but pulled back and wrinkled from Logan's haste. Light blue sheets and pillows under a dark blue comforter. There were energy drinks piled in a bag in the corner, a few DVD's stacked neatly by the medium sized television and the alarm clock that sat next to a picture of Logan and his parents on his nightstand.

"I was thinking..."

"About?"

It took a moment for the brunette to respond. It wasn't until that moment did he realize he didn't really own much and despite his parent's wealth, he never did. "...Well, maybe I should just go to a hotel. I really don't want to burden you and it's probably better if-,"

"Logie." Kendall chuckled, coming up from behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, "I'm not letting you go to a hotel. James could find you. He could get to you there. At my place...he would never even try. No one would. You'll be safe."

"O-okay." Logan gulped, leaning into the blonde's touch a little. It relaxed him already, just knowing the blonde wanted to protect him. God only knew why. He may have been a genius but he didn't for the life of him know why Kendall was being so protective. He felt his body tense as Kendall released him. The blonde must have noticed it too because he hesitated for just a moment before kissing the back of Logan's shoulder and moving towards the door.

Logan continued to pack, searching every nook and cranny for anything he may have missed. Kendall walked slowly down the hall into the bathroom, quickly getting what was Logan's -he knew because it was packed neatly away in a case- before passing it and making his way to what could only be James' room.

It was messy, clothes thrown everywhere that mixed on the floor with numerous nick knacks. There were files scattered all over his bed. They were all on him and his family. Kendall picked up each one, skimming through the contents to see just what the other man knew about him. Most of the information was vague, bits and pieces of details that didn't really mean anything. Other things were completely made up, rumors his crew and him had spread to keep the police and other gangs off their trail. Other information Kendall realized could be used against him if James knew how. He thought about taking the files but he was sure James had copies somewhere hidden. If he compared them and saw information was gone, he'd know exactly what to use. Deciding it would be best to leave it, he moved on, looking through his case files to see what he was up to. Not that he needed to, of course, but Kendall found that reading his files was easier and less of a hassle then beating up another member of James' crew.

He placed the files back, moving over to the window when he heard screaming coming from somewhere just outside. Carlos and James were standing in front of the apartment complex. They looked as if they were going to start beating each other down any second. Suddenly James stopped, looking past Carlos and eying Kendall's Charger before lifting his head up and looking straight up at the blonde.

"Hey, Logan?"

…

Carlos was pissed. James was acting like he wanted to start a fight. The gang leader had called him up, pissed about something Logan had done. He knew it had to do with Kendall but his boyfriend didn't seem mad at him so he didn't ask what had happened. James had only said he was coming over before hanging up. He must have already been on his way because he was there before Carlos could even finish getting ready.

James had shoved his way through the door, picking him up and carrying him all the way to his bedroom. It hurt again, something the Latino expected the moment he heard James' voice on the other end of the phone. When he had finished, he actually apologized but didn't kiss him. He didn't say anything until after they were both dressed and walking out the door.

Now it seemed that with every topic they talked about James was trying to piss the other off. He told him of his conversation with Logan and at first he wondered if perhaps James had been told that Carlos knew and that's why the other was so mad. The thought was quickly dismissed. James would have done something about it by now. After that, all he talked about was his next plan to kill Kendall and how much more he hated the blonde was taking Logan away.

Carlos' heart broke. It was like he wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. By the time the two had walked back to James and Logan's apartment, Carlos was practically in tears and his fists were clenched at his sides. James denied everything that he brought up and really Carlos had no proof he was trying to be a dick. The Latino made sure to dance around the subject of James' feelings for Logan. He didn't want to know. He couldn't handle it.

James was having problems looking him in the eye. He started looking everyone but at Carlos. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and when his head shot up to his window, Carlos knew something was wrong. He didn't need to see Kendall or his car to know what was going on as James bolted into the complex and started up the stairs.

When Carlos managed to catch up, James was already in Logan's room. The genius was standing off behind Kendall, fingers gripping his arm. He and James were eying each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Carlos was impressed at how well James was controlling his anger though he suspected the only reason he didn't attack was because his fear rooted him to the ground.

"Logan...what...are...you...doing?"

"He's coming home with me." Kendall responded first, cutting off any response Logan could think of. He smirked as James clenched his fists.

"I want you to stay away from my brother."

"I don't like taking orders...Besides," Kendall leaned down, his lips brushing the curve of Logan's neck, "He's really..._fun_ to be with."

Logan's eyes widened. He wanted to run, at the very least speak up. He wanted to say something that would change what would surely be the outcome of their encounter. And yet, he couldn't. James looked so angry. Carlos looked as terrified as he thought he should be feeling but he wasn't feeling scared at all. He was worried someone was going to get hurt. He knew that someone would be James if he didn't do something. There was only one thing he could think of doing that would make Kendall want to leave. "K-Kendall."

"What?"

Logan didn't say anything. He just grabbed the sides of Kendall's face and brought their lips together. Kendall gasped in shock and Logan wasted no time in shoving his tongue down the others' throat. The blonde quickly took over, arms wrapping around Logan's waist. He pulled him closer, smirking against his lips as the brunette moaned.

James moved to attack, his hand instantly reaching for his gun. Carlos stopped him in time. Kendall already had his gun pulled and pointed straight at him.

"Sorry," the blonde smirked as he pulled back, "I have a more...pressing engagement. If you don't want me to shoot you, I suggest you move."

"You don't kill, Knight."

Kendall's gun was suddenly pressed up again James' chest, right at his heart. "You know, fucker, I'm getting real sick and tired of you getting in my way. I don't _like_ to kill, I never said I _didn't_. You should fucking watch yourself before your luck runs out and I decide to drop you where you stand."

James was starting to shake a little. There had been rumors of Kendall killing people. A few people had gone missing but their bodies never came up. Police suspected Kendall killed them but without the bodies they couldn't investigate the cases as murders. There wasn't even enough evidence to get an arrest warrant let alone any proof to put him away for anything. James had never thought any of the rumors were true but the look in Kendall's eyes told him that they were.

When Carlos grabbed his arm and started yanking him backward towards his room, he didn't stop him. His mind was in overdrive and he couldn't seem to make his body move. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and the two were out the door and long gone before James came to his senses.

…

Logan was still shaking when they got to Kendall's estate. The blonde ordered the guards out front to take his bags. He grabbed Logan's hand and started dragging him inside before the other could open his mouth to protest. He didn't bother to look at anybody as he continued to drag his boyfriend up the stairs and into his room. He practically shoved Logan through the door, slamming and locking it behind him.

"K-Kendall? W-what are you doing?" Logan managed to find his voice but before he could say anymore, Kendall attacked his mouth. His hands snaked from Logan's hips down over the curve of his bottom and finally between his legs. He hoisted him up, smirking against the brunette's lips when the smaller gave a squeak. He instantly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, holding them there even after Kendall laid him on the bed.

The gang leader still didn't answer. He just had to have Logan and as long as the other didn't protest, he was going to fuck him senseless. Jealousy washed through him at the thought of James having Logan, angry that James had even dared to try and stop them. He buried his face in Logan's neck, rocking his hips against the others just to show him how hard he was. The bookwork gasped, blushing as their erections rubbed against each other. He could feel Kendall's hands at his waistline, moving up under his shirt. He unhooked his legs and sat up slightly, allowing Kendall to take it off before pulling him back in for another kiss.

The blonde went instantly for Logan's jeans, unbuttoning and yanking the zipper down roughly. He attacked his neck, biting hard on the skin there. Logan cried out in pain, the sound only making him bite harder. He pulled back, sucking the skin harshly when he started to taste blood. He pulled back suddenly, taking both Logan's jeans and boxers under his fingers and yanking them off. The brunette felt vulnerable. He was completely naked and Kendall was fully clothed.

Logan moved to touch himself, the throbbing pain proving too much for him. Kendall quickly swatted his hand away, a low growl escaping his throat at the sight of Logan needing to be touched.

Kendall grabbed Logan's cock roughly, stroking slowly at first but then picking up speed. Logan could hear crew members shifting around through the house and did his best to stay quiet. He bit down on his lower lip, bucking up into Kendall's touch.

"Mmm, moan for me baby." the blonde kissed the mark he made and down his neck and chest, "I want them to hear." and then Kendall's hand was gone. Logan didn't manage to catch his breathe because a second after his hand was gone, Kendall's mouth replaced it. The brunette let out a deep moan, one hand coming to thread through the others' hair, the other gripping at the sheets below him as Kendall took him completely, bobbing his head up and down, fingers digging almost painfully into his hips. His teeth purposely grazed over the under flesh of Logan's cock, humming contently and sending a vibration up his body.

"Ken-Kendall...I'm gonna...You have to...stop."

His hand replaced his mouth, pumping slowly as he kissed up a trail back to Logan's lips. "I'm gonna make sure everyone, including James, knows who you belong to, Logie." he growled against his lips, "God, I want you..." he pulled back and licked a long line from the others' navel to his collar bone before sitting up and removing his own clothes.

He eased Logan up and brought his face to his dick, already leaking with precum "Suck it."

Logan brought his hands up to Kendall's hips, holding him steady as he opened his mouth just enough to fit the tip in. He flicked it a few times before moving in deeper. Kendall groaned out Logan's name, fingers coming to twist in his hair. He resisted for as long as he could but soon found the urge unbearable. Tightening his grip he trusted forward while simultaneously pulling Logan's mouth deeper onto his cock. The tip hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Kendall waited until he stopped before pulling out slightly and doing it again.

"Fuck that feels good..." he trusted forward over and over, mind fogging as the warm heat surrounded him. Soon he was coming hard in Logan's mouth. The genius swallowed it greedily, licking his lips afterward subconsciously to savor the taste. "Not done yet." Kendall growled out, his softening member hardening again at the sight of Logan savoring him. He gripped Logan's hips, pulling him closer and spreading his legs.

Logan arched, crying out once again as Kendall's finger entered him without any lubrication. He wasn't expecting it but at the same time wasn't really surprised. He shifted uncomfortably under him, gripping the sheets tight and trying to remind himself to breathe. Kendall wiggled it inside him, moving around but missing the one spot for now. A second one soon followed, scissoring inside him. Curling them, he slammed up, hitting his prostate. Logan called out Kendall's name, blushing. He soon began to moan, thrusting himself down on Kendall's invading digits. The blonde chuckled, removing his fingers but quickly replacing it. He drove into Logan all at once, snapping his hips forward. The smaller moaned, feeling Kendall hitting the sweet spot again. The blonde pulled back almost completely to the tip before thrusting forward deliberately, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves.

"God, you're tight...does it feel good, baby?"

"Mhm..." Logan's mind had gone numb and he couldn't even begin to register what Kendall was asking him let alone come up with some sort of answer. Kendall continued to thrust into him, biting back his own moans. Logan's hand came up to tangle in the blonde's hair, vaguely remembering the reaction he got the first time he pulled it. Kendall moaned, absolutely plowing inside his boyfriend, making sure to hit the spot every time but not caring how hard he was going. Logan was unraveling beneath him,withering more and more with each thrust. His eyes closed, mouth open in pleasure.

"Tell me who you belong to, Logan. Say it."

"Y-you."

"_Scream_ it."

"_You!_"

Kendall could feel the familiar coil in his stomach. Reaching forward he grabbed Logan's cock again, pumping in time with his thrusts. The bookworm didn't know where to move into. His brain went into overload and soon his vision went white, ribbon after ribbon shooting up and covering them both, Kendall's name on his lips as he came.

Kendall groaned something in Logan's shoulder that suspiciously sounded like the brunette's name as he came. He bit down again, breaking the skin at the shoulder, feeling the blood rush through his mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled Logan to his chest, sucking and licking on the love bites he'd given him to stop the bleeding. He checked the time, inwardly groaning. "I need to get back to work..." he stopped Logan when the smaller tried to move off him. "Not just yet, babe...Besides, you're gonna have a hard time moving." he couldn't help but smirk as Logan tried to move again, wincing at the pain before laying back down. "Might wanna relax for the rest of the day. Need anything?"

Logan thought about it for a minute. He needed the day to be over. Everything was happening so fast and his nerves were completely shot. He could only imagine how pissed James was going to be. He didn't even want to think about what Carlos was going to have to deal with. Logan's life had completely been turned upside down and he was putting all his faith in the most well known and powerful gang leader in the county.

He should have been freaking out. He was practically in the middle of what could become a gang war. What he was sure would become a gang war. But even with everything going on around him with him in the middle, he felt safe as long as he was with Kendall.

Logan almost chuckled. Leaning up, he kissed Kendall softly, "No. I'm good. You can go back to work."

…

James was on a rampage. He stormed through the apartment, taking account everything that was missing. He checked his room first, now feeling stupid for leaving the files on his bed. He counted them a few times, scanning over the information before realizing that Kendall hadn't taken anything. He checked his case files next and found the same result.

He left Carlos sitting on his bed, gathering up the misplaced papers as the older bolted down the hall to the bathroom and then to Logan's room. James' frustrated scream echoed throughout the apartment. Everything was gone. Logan had taken everything.

When he finally got to the living room, he immediately noticed the lack of touch he could only describe as Logan. His books and papers were gone, the small area that James had reluctantly cleared for the brunette when he first moved in was clean. His feet started moving on their own accord when his eyes rested on the refrigerator. Logan's schedule was gone but there was a message written in the letters on the freezer. It made his blood boil.

_Logan & Kendall 4 Ever _

_

* * *

(A/N) So yea, that totally happened! Who wants to see Kendall kill someone? Me!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_ Jackson Merrit...23...black hair...gray eyes...possible gang relations...Stabbed three times in torso...shot once in knee cap..._

James scanned the file for what must have been the hundredth time. He yawned, eyes raising to look at the clock and then out the window. The sun was rising, the sight making the brunette even more tired. He reached over for his cup of coffee, frowning as he realized it was empty. Looking across the table, he saw Carlos had fallen asleep, almost drooling over the file he had been looking at. James reached over and took his cup, slugging it back and drinking it in one gulp. He cringed as the liquid slid down his throat. He had always hated coffee. Black was too strong but milk and sugar made it too sweet. Carlos made awful coffee. The Latino loved anything sweet. He put more milk and sugar in his coffee then there was actual coffee. Sometimes his boyfriend even put honey in it.

The brunette leaned back, looking at Carlos for another moment, something he found himself doing more and more lately. He was a lucky guy, he had to admit. He all but told Carlos how much he loved Logan and yet, the Latino had stayed behind to help him with his files. James wasn't sure if it was because he loved him, or if it was for the gang. Either way, he was grateful. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he needed him.

His stomach growled pitifully, begging to be fed. His eyes drifted to the refrigerator. The giant piece of metal was lying on the floor, it's rotten contents spilled out all over the wood surface. Alphabet letters were scattered all over, under his feet and even making it to the living room. Kendall's message was barely intact, the magnets proving no match for James as he threw the fridge to the ground. He could still see the message, though, scattered with letters out of place but still there. It mocked him, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up and move the pieces.

He had wanted to go after Logan, wanted to drag him back by his hair and force him to stay. He had blindly set off to do so, refrigerator broken and on the floor, apartment a mess, and gun in his hand. Now he realized he'd be dead if Carlos hadn't stopped him. He was no match for Kendall alone, especially in the state he was in. Kendall would have torn him to shreds.

Once Carlos had managed to calm him down, the two had gotten to work. Normally it would have taken his mind of things. He worked a lot, especially lately with everything between him and Logan. It didn't this time. Everything reminded him of what happened. Carlos said he was obsessing over it. He was, he knew that. He wouldn't deny it, not even to Carlos. He just couldn't help it.

The leader had files stored away. Files that were now scattered from the cleared table- something else James had done in his rampage when he'd flipped it over. He wasn't sure if Kendall had seen them, but it didn't honestly matter. There was nothing in the files that wasn't on the streets and nothing Kendall already didn't know.

_Suspects: None. _

James wondered how Kendall could be so good. How he could have done it and not leave any evidence behind? The police suspected him of course, but it was merely always a gut feeling, nothing they could go off of. James had met Merrit once, last year. Merrit was the leader of a gang that worked mostly out of Montana. He had some business in Texas and had stopped by to 'welcome' James to the business. James vaguely remembered him saying he was headed to Minnesota after but his bleeding stab wound had been more a priority at the time. James wondered if Merrit had attacked Kendall, or if it was the other way around.

There were three more people. They were all killed with a different M.O. each time and nothing tied them together besides the words_ possible gang relations_. James remembered when the police were out asking questions and hauling people in and trying to make them talk. A few of his crew members had gone to jail when it had gone down. They danced around Kendall for a while but with no real evidence they were waiting for someone to crack. No one did.

The only gang in the state and the states around it that hadn't been hit was Kendall's. Many of his crew members had been brought in. Even Kendall had been asked to go in for questioning, and he did. Rumors spread around the neighborhoods about the blonde's involvement. James had always believed the rumors to be false. He'd seen Kendall beat up many guys, cut them up, leave them bleeding. Hell, he'd been that guy. More times that he'd ever admit to. But despite what he knew the leader was capable of, he never believed he was capable of murder. Kendall had never made a move to kill him, never tried anything. In fact, he never started a fight between them. Kendall let James come to him.

James growled angrily, kicking himself off with his feet, sending his chair to the ground. The sound caused Carlos to wake up, nearly falling out of his own chair. "You okay, man?" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He tried not to jump when James' first collided with the table but the noise echoed around them before fading back into silence.

"I'm sick of Kendall not taking me seriously...I'm taking him head on."

"James..." Carlos slowly inched over to him, hands raised in defense, "we talked about this, remember? Our gang isn't ready for that...Kendall is too powerful to take on like that. Your people will get hurt. Or killed."

"Yea, well, our plan to stay in the shadows and take him down isn't working."

"Why is it so important to take him out right now, anyway?" Carlos questioned, knowing he was walking on dangerous territory. James became power hungry when he became leader. The brunette had always wanted to be the best at whatever he did, and he was growing up. People believed that it was that drive that made him want to take out Kendall. Carlos wasn't so sure that was the whole story. If it was true, James could have just come out and told him that. Instead he did his best to dodge the subject and got mad whenever anyone brought it up. There was something else driving James and the Latino became more and more convinced that it was Logan as time went by.

As much as Carlos wanted to cut his losses and run, as much as he hated seeing James ready to do anything to get Logan, he couldn't leave. He had his own responsibilities to the gang. The gang his brother died for, the gang he gave his life to way before he gave his heart to James. He had been lacking in loyalty but he was determined to change that. He had to protect them and that included protection from James' idiotic stunts. He knew how his boyfriend got when he was mad. He blindly ran into things, refusing to think about anything else. And now that Logan had left with Kendall, Carlos knew James was dieing to do something stupid.

"He started this." James told him, walking over and kicking the message on the ground with his foot, scattering the letters across the two rooms. "If he wants a war, I'll give him a damn war."

…

Despite everything, Logan still flinched every time the door to the restaurant opened. He wasn't sure if James knew he was working but he knew it wouldn't take much to just walk in and see him. Kendall had left early that morning for work. Logan wasn't sure exactly what it was, but the blonde had assured him it didn't have to do with James before he left.

Honestly he didn't want to know what his boyfriend was up to. Unlike James, Logan hadn't been so naive to honestly believe the rumors weren't true. He was almost a hundred percent certain that Kendall had killed before even before they met. Now he was completely certain. The way James reacted when Kendall had told him, he just knew. He almost didn't go with him after that but his feet had moved with him before his mind could catch up.

Logan had still been scared after they left. Of Kendall or of the confrontation at the apartment, he didn't really know. When Kendall had started pulling him into the house, Logan had at first thought he might turn out like those in all the rumors. He felt stupid for ever thinking that. Kendall wasn't just possessive, he was protective. Logan liked it. He liked both.

"Logan..."

"Hm?"

"You're doing it again!" June snapped, placing a hand on her hip, "What is up with you lately? You've been all spacy."

"Sorry," the brunette smiled, turning from where he was making the salad to face his friend, "I've had a lot on my mind, is all. Um, did you need something?"

June giggled, "I would sure have a lot on my mind, too, if I was shacking up with Kendall Knight." her giggles turned into full out laughter upon seeing the face Logan made. "What? Honestly thought no one knew about it?"

"Three days! How did it get around so quickly, I just moved in three days ago?"

She shrugged, "Kendall's crew stopped shutting everyone up after you told James." she moved to his other side, picking up her order the cook had just put down, "Everyone knows, Logan. Everyone. It's all anyone's been talking about since it all started."

Logan wasn't too surprised. Amazed at how fast everything got around, but not surprised. He was dating the most powerful man in the state. Hell, Logan thought Kendall could take on the President of the United States and still end up on top. He took a deep breathe, turning back around to finish the salad. "Did you need something, June?"

"Geez, don't kill the messenger, Logan. And as a matter of fact, I did need something." she reached over, taking the now finished salad from his hands and handing him the order she had just picked up. "Kendall's here. Alone. The hostess set him up at the bar and I'm trading you your last table for my half of the bar. This," she pointed to the plate she just handed him, "is for the man with the red baseball cap four seats to the left of your man."

And with that she turned and walked away.

Logan practically sprinted from the back room, smiling at his boyfriend as he walked up behind the bar area. He handed the man his food before turning his attention to Kendall, who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?" the blonde asked, chuckling a little, "I can't come see my boyfriend at work."

"I never said that..." Logan smiled, "Just thought you'd be busy today."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, frowning. Logan suddenly felt nervous but didn't say anything. He kept his mouth shut even when the gang leader leaned forward, raising his hand and motioning with his finger for Logan to step closer. When he did, Kendall grabbed him by the collar, yanking him forward slightly and planting a heated kiss on his lips.

Logan could see people staring out of the corner of his eye. He tried to pull away but the blonde wrapped a hand around his neck and brought him closer. The brunette slammed his hands on the counter, thinking if he didn't, he would have been pulled over. People were still staring when Kendall released him. The taller was smirking, eyes drifting to the others before settling on his boyfriend again.

"I never can't make time for you, baby."

Blushing, Logan smiled sheepishly, avoiding everyone's eyes as he pulled his notepad and paper out of the pocket of his half apron. "Can I get you anything?"

"You can get me...a pair of handcuffs...and your perfect little ass in my room..."

"Kendall!" Logan's face got redder. "I'm working right now!"

"So that's a yes, but we'll do it later?" the blonde laughed, his boyfriend's face getting impossibly redder. "I'll take a slice of pie, babe. You're off in a few, right?" Logan nodded, "Get changed. I gotta talk to you about something. Don't look so frightened, Logie. No one died." _Yet..._

Kendall managed to finish his pie and be ready by the time that Logan had finished up his work and changed. The criminal could tell his boyfriend was nervous. The bookwork was stuttering over his words and tripping over his own two feet as they exited the restaurant together. The blonde placed his hand on the small of Logan's back, guiding him to where he parked the Charger.

"What did, uh, you wanna talk about?"

"I think you already know."

Logan stopped suddenly, the force of Kendall's hand on his back throwing him off slightly before he continued walking. "You're, uh, not breaking up with me, are you?" Kendall stopped then, turning to the brunette and raising an eyebrow. He stayed silent just a little too long. Logan began to panic. "It's not like I can blame you. James was already a pain in your ass and now that you took an interest in me I know it's only gotten worse and it can only get worse still. I'm really sorry I-,"

"Whoa, whoa, Logie!" Kendall chuckled, raising his hands. "Breath a little, neh? No one's breaking up with anyone. I just asked you to move in...like, three days ago, remember?" he placed his hands on Logan's hips, pushing him until he was practically on the hood of the car and pressed their bodies together, kissing him again. The brunette was aware that people were staring again but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Besides...I'm selfish. You're mine." Kendall whispered against his lips, biting down and making the other squeak. Kendall moved away.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"A war."

Logan felt like he couldn't breath. He shut the passenger door, grabbing the seat belt and clicking it in place more out of habit then anything else. He kept his head low, not wanting to meet the others' eyes. Kendall stared at him intently for a moment, for once almost feeling helpless.

"It's not your fault." the blonde assured, "It was going to happen whether or not we ever met. And if it wasn't James, it would be another leader. Comes with the job. I can't guarantee other gangs won't get involved. You will be protected at all times, starting tomorrow. No one should try and mess with you but if they do, you won't be alone. It'll only be when you're at school or work."

Logan sighed, settling back in his seat. "What's gonna happen with James?"

"I need to tell you something about him before all this starts...later, though, alright? For right now...I already informed my crew...James is not to be killed. He is to be stopped at all other costs. I'm gonna deal with him myself so, if you're gonna do something about him, ya better do it soon. But understand something babe...I will not risk the life of you or my crew...If I need to, I will kill him."

…

"Hey, Boss, word on the street is Kendall and his crew are about to take on James Diamond..."

Wayne-Wayne lifted his eyes to the man standing in front of him before looking back down at the progress reports he'd been reviewing. The other man watched nervously as he waited for his boss to answer. Finally, the leader decided to put him out of his misery. "That's not big news, Kyle. It was obvious Kendall would eventually get tired of playing with James and just kill him."

"I hear it's over a boy."

The man's head shot up, eyebrow raised. "You mean Logan?" he leaned back in his chair, shocked, when Kyle nodded, "I didn't think the rumors could be true. The all powerful Knight having something other then his family to care about..."

The red haired member could see his boss' wheels turning inside his head. He shifted nervously, looking back at the other members as they pretended not to watch the exchange. Wayne-Wayne was no Kendall but he was still the leader of their gang and Kyle knew he was walking on thin ice. Wayne-Wayne had tried everything to get to Kendall but the blonde always remained one step ahead. The last straw was when Kendall got word that they were making a move on his family. Some of their best members went missing that day, only to show up on their doorstep three days later. All three were dead and Kendall had somehow managed to turn the tables and convince police that Wayne-Wayne and his crew were the ones who killed them. It took forever to clean up the mess, and Wayne-Wayne had barely managed to stay out of prison.

"Well, if Kendall's gonna start a gang war, then we should join. James' crew will be just the distraction we need to carry out our plans..." he suddenly looked up, waving his hand to shoo the other man out the door, "Leave. I need to plan."

Wayne-Wayne looked back at his files, smirking. _Looks like Logan is my ticket in. _

_

* * *

_

_(A/N) Okay, so, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. My grandma got sick and ended up in the hospital and sadly, she won't be making it. I'm gonna try my best to update as soon as possible, though. _

_I'm sure you all noticed Wayne-Wayne and his crew...yea, just see where that goes! I've got some stuff planned! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

James' crew stopped when he walked in, falling silent as they watched him walk through the small warehouse they usually met at. Their leader noticed their abnormal behavior and stopped, looking up from his cell phone and raising an eyebrow at them. His crew had already been told about the impending war between them and Kendall's crew and had seemed perfectly fine with it before. Now their eyes were wide and posture stiff but didn't see anything that would set them off.

He locked eyes with Gary, who had been resting up lately after his visit with Kendall. James had at first been furious with him for ever talking and wanted to get rid of him. Carlos had convinced him otherwise though now he was regretting ever giving in. Gary seemed to be struggling with something before he finally tore his eyes away and turned towards the small office area James had made his own.

A sudden feeling washed over the brunette. He wasn't sure exactly what was behind the door but he had a pretty good feeling. It took all his willpower not to bolt across the room and barge in. He couldn't let his crew see him like that. Taking a deep breathe, he shoved his cell phone in his pocket and walked through his crew and over to the door.

Kendall was sitting at the corner of his desk when he walked in. The blonde was leaning back, hands gripping the corners tightly. His face showed no emotion but James could tell he was trying hard to control his anger. He eyed the gun tucked away in the side of Kendall's pants before meeting his eyes for a brief moment before glancing back at his crew and finally closing the door.

"Surprised to see me?"

"What do you want, Knight?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What, I can't just come by and see how you're doing? You know, we could grab a beer, talk, exchange ideas of how you're gonna try to kill me and how I'm actually gonna kill you..."

James honestly didn't know what to say. He had failed in his plans and despite Kendall being on his turf, he felt as if the blonde was holding all the aces in their game of war. He knew if he or anyone else attacked Kendall, they could very well end up dead. And even if they managed to kill him, no one would be safe from his crew. There would be no where to hide.

"I'm telling Logan."

"Telling Logan what?" the brunette spat, suddenly angered at the mention of his step-brother.

"That you're in love with him."

James instantly opened his mouth to protest, but ultimately closed it. There was no point in denying it. Not to himself, not to Carlos, and definitely not to Kendall. "What is it you want?"

"I came down here to tell you my feelings for Logan will not get in the way of our..._relationship_. I'm not backing down just because your technically his brother. And I will kill you if I have to."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise." Kendall smirked, standing up from his spot and walking so they were face to face. "Your brother is mine. _All _of mine...and I'll be damned if you or anyone else ever hurts him again." he grabbed James' neck with one hand, pushing him until he was pressed against the door. He started struggling, so Kendall squeezed harder. "The only reason you're still alive is because of him...but that's all over now. Logan can't save you."

He squeezed harder before finally letting go. James spat, rubbing his neck. He instantly shut himself up when he heard someone banging on the door behind him.

"That's probably Shawn." Kendall told him, "He's probably here to tell you my crew raided three of your warehouses on the east side. Such a shame. We found some pretty nice things in there..." he opened the door, smirking at the frightened man before turning back towards James. "East side is mine now. We're going after north next, just in case you wanna try and stop us."

Kendall dug his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked out of the warehouse. _Hey babe, where are you?_

_At home. You coming? You said we needed to talk. _

_Headed that way now. _

…

Logan was studying on the floor when Kendall got back. He was on his stomach with his legs hanging in the air. The brunette looked up from his book, smiling warmly at his boyfriend before looking back down at the mess he'd made. Numerous papers and pens were scattered across the ground. Logan blushed, feeling ashamed that he had made a mess in a place that technically wasn't his, no matter how many times Kendall insisted that it was.

He began cleaning up quickly, keeping his eyes down and doing his best to stop the blush that was surely creeping up on him. Kendall seemed to know what was wrong because suddenly he took Logan's hands and stood him up.

"Later," Kendall said with a not so quite there chuckle. "Come on up to the room." When he saw the look of uncertainty in the others' eyes, he laughed. "You can clean up later, I promise." It's a silly promise to make. Of course it'll be cleaned up eventually. Kendall just knew leaving the mess would drive the neat freak crazy and hoped the promise will calm him down if nothing else.

The brunette followed his boyfriend up the stairs and stood in the corner. He was still feeling awkward about sharing a room with the blonde. He liked waking up next to him in the mornings but he couldn't help but feel weird. They've only dated for a few weeks and not only were they living together but sleeping together in the same room. Logan had almost begged to sleep in a different room. He almost felt he was taking advantage of Kendall. He took him in when it was no longer possible for him to live with his brother and didn't expect much from him. He thought if they slept in different rooms it would feel more as if they were roommates. Kendall wouldn't have it.

Logan noticed Kendall was staring at him, as if waiting. He sighed softly, not wanting the other to hear before he moved so he was sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed. As much as Kendall wanted Logan to be comfortable in their room, he knew it would take time. He understood why Logan felt like he did and was determined to change it. Maybe it was time to redecorate...

Kendall didn't start until Logan was a bit more relaxed. At first his words come out sloppy and nothing he said seemed to make any sense. Logan was looking at him with confusion but he also looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh. Finally, the blonde took a deep breathe and just studied Logan for a moment. "James loves you." he said finally, waiting to see what Logan's reaction would be.

Logan was silent for a moment and then, "Okay...?"

At first he didn't understand why Logan wasn't freaking out. He silently repeated the words to himself a few times before seeing the problem and starting over. "James loves you...more then a brother."

Logan suddenly wasn't sitting next to him anymore. He was standing up, looking scared and confused. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're wrong, Kendall. Completely wrong. There is no way, no way that James loves me like _that_..." And then it clicked for Kendall. It clicked so quickly he felt as if the wind has been knocked out of him. Kendall never specified how James had loved him. Just more then a brother. And as innocent as Logan is, he would have thought Kendall meant as a friend. Certainly it could look that way to a bystander and that's just what Logan had made himself to James, a bystander.

Logan knew. Logan knew all along and he was living so far in denial he made himself blind to it. It took Kendall a moment to realize the bookworm was still ranting. "...you're wrong. You have to wrong. Oh, God, Carlos! No, no...Oh, God..."

Kendall pulled at Logan's wrists and forced him to him, silencing him with a kiss. Kendall didn't really know why. All he knew was he'd seen it in a movie he once watched with his mother and sister and hey, it worked for that guy so it could work for him too. Logan at first struggled but slowly relaxed into it. When Kendall pulled away, he was surprised to see Logan's crying.

"Does this change anything?" Kendall didn't know what else to ask. What if Logan decided he actually wanted to be with James and leaves? What if he forgives his brother and just forgets about their relationship? Before the questions seemed trivial. Stupid to even consider. Kendall had been so sure then, but now his heart was racing and he couldn't help but think that losing Logan now would still hurt more then anything else he'd lived through.

"Yes," Logan whispered, "it changes so much."

Kendall swallowed hard, not sure what to say next. "Oh."

"I don't know what to do, Kendall." he hugged him, "I promised my mother...How am I suppose to do that if the reason James freaked out was because he's in love with me? I can't make it better. He and I...we could never...I don't..."

The blonde smiled softly, wrapping his arms tighter around the other. Logan noticed the change and couldn't help but smile himself. He didn't say anything, though, not wanting to embarrass Kendall about him wanting him to stay. Logan remembered the feeling when he thought Kendall was leaving him.

"I won't be able to do anything, will I?"

"No..." Kendall told him as he pulled back, "you really can't..."

"I can't let him die, Kendall. Please...my mother...she made me promise...If I can't stop him from...from...from doing what he's doing...I can...I can try. Please..."

"We'll do what we can, okay?"

Logan's throat closed up. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do about James. He couldn't control his brother and Logan had a feeling no matter what he did or said to him, James would never give up what he did. He loved what he did. No matter the reason. He'd been avoiding talking about it with Kendall. Avoided even thinking about it. He was at a loss at what to do and now he couldn't make sense out of anything to even think of where to begin.

He looked up at Kendall, tears gathering in his eyes. His mother's face kept flashing through his mind. He couldn't please his mother when she was alive. He'd made it his mission to do her right after she died. She wanted him to protect James as much as he could. He wasn't ready to let her down. "Promise?"

This went against everything Kendall ever believed in when it came to his gang. If Logan hadn't been in his life, James would have been dead long ago. He was planning and ready to kill the rival leader the day Kendall saw Logan for the first time. He was in position and everything was going according to plan until James had met up with Logan. Kendall had recognized Logan from the picture but his information had told him Logan had still been in Texas. Logan had moved to Minnesota that day and Kendall couldn't bring himself to carry out the plan.

That was the first time Kendall had ever turned his back on what he did. "I promise."

This was going to be the second. Kendall had a plan.

…

The gun clicked, a smirk forming on Wayne-Wayne's face as he tore his eyes away and turned to the man standing opposite of the table. The man's lips turned up in a somewhat smile, though his body stiffened at the same time. The gang leader paid no mind to it, eyes drifting back to the case of product in front of him. Exchanges like these were always tense, no matter the quality of the product. If the buyer wasn't happy, he could choice to shoot you. The only think more dangerous then a bad product is a good product. If the buyer likes what he sees, he could still decide to shoot you and take both the product and the money.

Wayne-Wayne had been known to do such a scam but at this time had no desire to do so. The aspect of getting to Kendall was too tempting of a chance to give up. He wasn't about to risk screwing it up and if that meant playing things by different rules for the time being, he was more then prepared to do so.

He looked up again, locking eyes with the man once more before turning his head to the two crew members he'd brought with him. He motioned for them with a slightly nod. The man again tensed, hand moving towards his gun. His associates behind him did the same. They relaxed, only in the slightest, when Kyle placed the briefcase on the table, opening it to reveal the money. He shoved it over to them, moving back to allow the man to count it.

The seller seemed pleased. He motioned for the people behind him to move forward, causing Wayne-Wayne and his crew members to stiffen slightly, though they did their best not to show it. Just as the buyer could turn, so could the seller. The man grabbed the money off the table, the other two behind him picking up the other two crates of guns and setting them in their place next to the third.

Wayne-Wayne didn't pay any mind to them as they backed slowly up to their car and drove away. Doing a mental check, he started crossing off all the things on his list that he needed before he made his next move in his plan. His cell phone rang, signaling he had a message.

_Kendall took over James' east side. North next. _

The leader frowned. He was running out of time. He was going to have to make his move soon.

…

Logan seemed comforted by his presence. Kendall was beginning to understand why but still didn't exactly know what to do. His idea of comforting was a pat on the back or a light punch in the shoulder. He didn't dare try it here, no matter how loud his mind screamed at him to do something. Logan seemed to just be happy with staying near him. Kendall silently prayed it was enough.

Kendall softly kissed across his jaw line, pulling Logan up until his head was resting against the pillow. The way Logan instantly relaxed did not go unnoticed by the blonde. He brought their lips together, pressing their bodies close as the brunette wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly, his hands moving from Logan's hips to his belt, removing it and his pants as he continued to kiss him.

He pulled back to yank Logan's shirt off, then his own. He made quick work of the rest of their clothes and prepared Logan slowly, swallowing the moans that escaped before entering him. Logan gave a low moan, legs raising to wrap around Kendall's middle. Kendall set a slow and even pace, grasping Logan's curled hand by his head and intervening their fingers. He ignored his instincts to move faster as Logan was moaning out his name in breathless chants. It wasn't the screams Kendall loved to hear from him but there was something in the tone that made the blonde feel as if he was on fire.

Logan had completely melted into Kendall, losing himself in soft kisses and gentle touches. A low moan of protest escaped his lips as the criminal withdrew slightly. He suddenly felt himself being lifted from the bed but before he could question it, he was sitting comfortably in Kendall's lap. He wrapped his legs tighter around him, moaning as he went deeper at the new angle.

Kendall's hand came up to grasp Logan's cheek, stroking lightly as he learned forward and kissed him again. Feeling the familiar coil in his stomach, he reached between them with his free hand, stroking Logan as he rocked his hips. The brunette came with a low moan, resting his forehead against Kendall's shoulder. The blonde wasn't far behind, moan muffled by Logan's hair.

Kendall then lifted Logan up and turned them so his back was against the headboard of the bed and Logan was placed back in his lap with his head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over them as Logan fell asleep. He settled back against the headboard, his body begging to let sleep take him, but his mind was racing too fast for him to relax.

Kendall knew what he had to do. He hated the very thought of it but it was for Logan. The criminal kept reminding himself but no matter how many times he did, he just couldn't stop the growl from escaping his throat. Logan murmured something in his sleep, shifting slightly, but quickly snuggled back into him. Kendall stayed completely still, only breathing again when he was sure Logan wouldn't wake up.

Sighing, he reached for his phone that he'd left on the nightstand._ Meeting tomorrow. Tell __everyone. _He waited until the message sent before closing his phone and drifting to sleep.

* * *

_(A/N) Hey everyone. I'm sorry this is coming so late. I had it done for a few days but my internet was again iffy. _

_If you read the author's notes you know about my grandmother. Well, she didn't die. Not when we thought she would, at least. She is being moved to hospice today and I am currently at the hospital with her. How long she has is hard to say. All I know is hospital visits everyday and school is hard to balance and writing is even harder. I, however, worked on this chapter whenever I had free time and I shall for the next and the next until everything settles. _

_I hope everyone understands and also that this chapter doesn't competely suck. _

_OOO! Also, I have two new Kogan ideas. One I'm not so sure about...It is a AU. It is a story of Kendall who is 18 and he is currently losing his father and visiting the hospital with his mother and sister everyday. Enter Logan, an 18 year old nurse (there is a reason for his young age and the fact he is a nurse) who is Mr. Knight's nurse when Kendall visits. I havn't worked out all the bugs just yet. The inspiration is my grandmother. _

_The second is also an AU with inspiration from one of my classes. There is apparently a magician named James Randi who is a skeptic of the paranomal. He has offered a million dollars to anyone who can prove to be psyhic in an experiment in his lap and no one has. So, Logan's father shall be somewhat of a James Randi with Logan following in his footsteps. That is, until, Kendall Knight walks in claiming to be psyhic. _

_What do you think?_

_With Love, _

_Clarissa!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

"Where are we going, Kendall?"

The blonde didn't answer. Logan didn't expect him to. The brunette had asked more times then he could count and the criminal had only grinned each time, making eye contact for only a second before focusing back on the road, which had by now become unfamiliar. Logan couldn't stop himself from asking. His curiosity was eating away at him. His eyes begged to close, mind foggy with sleep. He wouldn't give in.

After a study session that had gone well into the morning, Kendall had woken him up a little earlier then he was expecting. Logan had wanted to go back to sleep, despite it being almost noon but Kendall had almost begged him to get up for what he called a "surprise". Logan grudgingly got ready and managed to get himself settled into the car before he fell asleep. Confusion had taken hold of him when he woke up just forty minutes later, a nearby indistinguishable sound echoing around them. He didn't recognize the road they were on and the store names didn't ring any bells. A minute later he realized they were in the next city.

"Kendall, really...you're worrying me. Where are we going?"

"Babe, I'm not leading you out to murder you. Just trust me okay? I've been thinking about doing this for a while..."

The excitement in Kendall's voice did not go unnoticed by Logan. The way his words trailed off, like he was uncertain about something, also did not go unnoticed. Logan wanted to push the issue more. His mind was racing, trying to determine what was here that wasn't in Sherwood. He couldn't think of anything and the more he thought about it the more frustrated he became.

Fuming, Logan settled back in his chair. He pouted as Kendall smirked, leaning over to kiss his cheek at a red light before he turned quickly down a road and stopped in front of a small building on the corner. _Dave's Tattoo Parlor._

"You're getting a tattoo?"

"Yup," Kendall smirked, trying hard not to show the fear on his face at what he was about to say, "and so are you."

…

Wayne-Wayne set the file down, rubbing his eyes. He chanced a look at the clock, groaning as he realized he'd been up for almost thirty hours. He leaned back in his chair and grinned. Standing, he shoved the papers he was looking at in the file away. Logan's work and class schedule was tucked neatly with them, along with the name of the guards that would be with him when he was out of the estate.

Phase one of his plan was almost ready to be put in action. Phase two was planned out carefully, he and three others he trusted were mulling over every detail. Normally, he wouldn't think so far a head. His plans generally consisted of four or five steps with only half of the first ever being planned. Winging it had always been good for Wayne-Wayne, that is, as long as he wasn't going up against Kendall.

Wayne-Wayne had learned a while back that planning out everything was the only thing that could get him close to Kendall's level. Pure instinct and good luck was nothing compared to what Kendall had. The leader planned out everything and when things went wrong or something surprised him, he still had back up plans that got him through. Rumors spread that Kendall was physic, but that was just a combination of boring lives and wild imaginations. The real reason was because Kendall was just good at what he did.

He hated he had to put so much effort in planning, but it was worth it. "Tomorrow." he said to himself, nodding his head. "Tomorrow."

…

Logan was nervous. He had never really thought of getting a tattoo. It had crossed his mind once or twice his whole life, but it was always in passing and nothing he'd ever really cared for. The thoughts always ended the same way. With fear. He was scared of what it could do. In his most paranoid moment he would think about the problems of sharing needles and HIV. He would think of how it would effect his schooling and his dreams of becoming a doctor. His relationships with people in life and when his mother was still alive, he thought of how she would take to it. She was never a fan of them herself.

So now, Logan was sitting in the chair, waiting for the man who was about to permanently draw something on his skin to come out from the back. He didn't even know what he was getting. Or where. He kept taking glances at Kendall, who was sitting on the bench across from him, waiting his turn. If he was nervous, it didn't show.

"Why are we here?"

"To get tattoos. " Kendall chuckled.

Logan blushed, "I mean at this one. Why not one in town?"

The blonde leaned back against the wall. "Dave works for me." he responded, motioning with his head to the doorway Dave had gone though. "Do you wanna know what you're getting?"

"Yes..."

"My initials."

Logan's heart stopped before coming back faster then before, as if it was making up for lost time. To get that done would mean he belonged to Kendall. He does as it is, of course. He is his boyfriend after all but to get his name written somewhere on his body would mean that he would be with Kendall permanently. Forever. And in order for that to happen, he would have to love him.

It was at this that the brunette's heart stopped again. He felt as if he had to will it to start. Did he love Kendall? Was it something he could even be sure of in the amount of time they'd know each other? Logan had never been in love before. He wasn't really sure how to answer the questions. Nor if he wanted to. It was a scary thought. "W-why?"

"Because of the war." Kendall shrugged, "If my name is on you then people will think twice about messing with you. And if they do, they know they'll die." Kendall was nervous. Logan couldn't see it, and for that Kendall was grateful.

"What are you getting?"

"LPMK."

If Logan's heart stopped one more time, he was sure he'd die of a heart attack. Did this mean Kendall loved him? He thought it did, but Logan wanted to ask. He couldn't find the words to. He knew there were ways to remove a tattoo but they sounded too painful. He would never be able to endure it, but Kendall could.

"W-where are you getting it?"

Kendall raised his hand, palming himself right by his heart. "Here."

Dave came out from the back, the stuff he'd need fresh in his hands. Logan looked up in fear, his heart beating so fast it hurt. He looked back at Kendall, waiting for him to do something but he didn't. He just sat there, eyebrows raised slightly but nothing else to give away how he was feeling. Logan studied him and almost laughed. Kendall wasn't forcing him. He was asking. In his own, Kendall way.

The issue though was still whether he loved him or not. And whether or not Kendall loved him back. He thought about the people he knew he loved. His parents. He remembered how upset he was when they died. He remembered when Kendall got hurt and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. He felt safe with Kendall, didn't feel right when he woke up and the blonde wasn't there. Dreamed about him and loved little things he did like eat his cereal and how he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

Finally he thought about how he thought Kendall was the most passionate and amazing person in the world and how happy he was when the blonde was with him.

"Where do you want it?"

Logan looked back up at Dave, and then at Kendall. He raised his hand and placed it in the exact spot Kendall had just showed him. "Here."

…

Kendall's crew was packed together in what Logan often called "Headquarters". Logan was amazed at how many people were there and needed to remind himself that they were only the ones that were stationed within the state. He was there because Kendall asked him to be. He was seated next to his boyfriend at the front of the room, waiting just as anxiously as the rest of the people there. Logan didn't have a single clue as to what Kendall was about to tell them. When he'd asked the blonde, Kendall had merely kissed him and told him not to be alarmed and promised to explain everything later that night.

When Kendall stood, the whole room fell silent. Logan could see many people eying him so he kept his eyes mainly on Kendall, trying hard not to seem too out of place. It wasn't working.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked for you to come here." Kendall began, pausing as many people nodded, "I know many of you are planned for the take over later and others have other things to do so I promise this won't take long. I just have an announcement that is to take effect immediately. The others out of state must be notified of this at once." the leader tried hard not to look at Logan. He didn't want his crew to think what he was about to say was Logan's doing. In many ways it was, but it was on Kendall.

He honestly didn't want Logan there. He knew this could be dangerous for him but he needed him there. He needed to show his crew that Logan wasn't afraid to be there, even if he was. "Now, what I'm about to say will seem illogical. Many of you will not be pleased but I assure you that it is for the best as of right now. We are all aware of the war between our and James' gang." he paused as his crew members started murmuring among themselves.

"I am confident that we will win. So confident I'm planning a mission that will start in the next week. For this mission to work, I need James Diamond and Carlos Garcia alive. They are still the enemy and they must be stopped at all costs if necessary. If it is possible, I'm ordering all of you to stop them without killing them."

The murmurs started up again, getting louder. Many people were glaring at Logan, thinking he must have put Kendall up to this. Logan didn't notice. He sat looking up at Kendall in shock. He knew he promised, but this was more then Logan ever dreamed Kendall would do.

"What are you saying, Knight?" Paul asked, just close enough where Logan could see him out of the corner of his eye. No one was happy, but their leader knew they would do what they were told.

"I'm saying," Kendall said, "that until the mission is over, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia are under my protection."

...

Kendall was a cocky bastard.

James both admired and hated that about him. The confidence that rolled off the blonde was enough to make any man, no matter the size, back away. There was something about the way he held himself, the way he did something so simple as smirk or walk that had others shaking in their boots. Many people overlooked his confidence. Shrugged it off as arrogance. It was things like that, that got them hurt. Kendall backed up everything he showed. And more.

James aspired to be just like him. Carlos' older brother had taught him everything he knew but the most impressive things he could do, he learned from Kendall. Kendall learned from no one but himself. James had moved his gang to Minnesota for the simple reason of becoming more like the other gang leader, though no one knew that. People believed James wanted to take what Kendall had from the beginning. It had come to be that way once Kendall made it perfectly clear just how unwelcome James was in his territory.

The blonde had, in some weird, twisted way, offered territory to James. It wasn't really territory. Not anything good. James ruled a small area in Minnesota that mostly had warehouses and rundown buildings. The people who lived there were poor and barely had anything. Kendall had _given_ the area to James because it wasn't worth his time. Before James knew it, he had become the stereotypical gang leader. And he hated it.

He found himself wanting to live Kendall's life. More so then even he knew was healthy. And that had unfortunately increased since Logan had all but run off with the other man. James had not changed his mind about taking Logan. Kendall had everything. But Logan was worth more then everything else the other gang leader had.

Something else James knew wasn't very healthy was all the wet dreams he'd been having. Sure, he had them before, but not very many. A few about Carlos and other men. Even one about a woman who _really_ knew what she was doing. Most were about Logan. He didn't allow his mind to wonder to that. Not even in his dreams. He wouldn't allow himself because he couldn't risk saying something in his sleep when Carlos was lying next to him most nights.

Lately, he was not only having them at night, but he was also having day dreams very similar to them. Also not healthy. They were distracting him from his work. He could never concentrate. He could never -

"Boss...you alright?"

"What is it, Gary?" the brunette almost snapped at him, completely losing his train of thought.

"Um...we've been trying to talk to you for ten minutes. You zoned out again." he paused, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." James hissed. "What is it you want?"

Gary fidgeted slightly, "Well, uh, we've been here a while. How much longer are we gonna stay?"

James checked his watch, his eyes widening at realizing they'd been standing in their positions for over an hour. He looked around at the others. They were all hidden at their stations around the area. He could barely see them himself, but he knew they were there.

"How can you be sure he'll hit this part next?"

"He told me." he was beginning to get irritated.

"But why would he tell you the truth?"

"Because he's Kendall Knight." At that moment, his brain decided to pull off into a random thought. _Logan Knight. Logan Knight. Logan Philip Knight. Kendall Donald and Logan Philip Knight. _

"Hey baby." Carlos said, almost happily as he walked up to them. He had papers he promised to dig up for him. Whether Carlos was naive or foolish, James didn't know. The Latino had been ignoring everything that had happened and starting acting as if anything was normal again.

"Hey Logan." James responded without thinking. Carlos' eyes widened with tears but he didn't say anything. He just dropped the papers and left to his station.

Gary quickly turned away. He was _not_ getting into that.

…

Headquarters was now empty besides the two lovers who sat at Kendall's desk. Logan sat on his boyfriend's lap, listening intently to everything that Kendall was telling him like he was a child listening during story time. Explaining everything to Logan was easier then Kendall had thought it would be.

"I have to go now babe." he told him before placing a kiss to the top of his head, "Everyone is waiting for me to get there."

"Can I come with you?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "You do remember where I'm going, right?"

"To take the North side of James' territory," Logan nodded, "I want to come."

Kendall gently shoved Logan's leg. The brunette got the picture and stood up, waiting for Kendall to answer him.

"Babe, it's dangerous. And you don't need to be getting involved in this stuff. Please just stay here. I need to come back here later so I'll pick you up and we can go home together. Alright?"

"No," Logan said, stepping up closer to Kendall and placing his hands on his chest, one hand coming to rest where he knew his initials were. Dave had added a small dash between the M and K for people to better understand what the tattoo meant. Logan thought it made it look as if they were married. The blonde didn't seem to mind when Logan mentioned this, even if he isn't exactly the marrying type. Kendall wrapped his arms around him. "I want to go. To show your crew I'm not stopping you from doing your job. Some might be questioning you after what you said at that meeting."

"Some might think you're only coming to keep an eye on me."

"How could I possibly stop you from doing what you're gonna do? I won't even try. I just wanna come. Please Kendall...Please."

"It's dangerous." he said sternly, moving to walk away.

"I'll stay in the car." Logan compromised. "Please...I need to do this."

Kendall sighed, "Get in the car."

* * *

_A/N: So, hi. Sorry for the delay. Again. My grandmother died on the 28th and her funeral was on the 31st. I finished this chapter pretty quickly though...hope it doesn't suck too much. There is a mission with James and Carlos. You can not now it yet. And wait for Wayne-Wayne! Also, my internet is very iffy. It's gone out four times since I started writing this author note. Hm, make that five times! _

_I should go. Drop me a line and tell me what you think. They motivate me to continue..and wait for the internet to come back since it just went out for the sixth time! _

_With Love, _

_Clarissa!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone! A reviewer asked me a questioner earlier and I think that it's an important aspect of the story to talk about!_

_Fan is wondering, as some of you guys may be, why Logan isn't more of a badass. The answer is simple. It's just not who he is. Despite this being an AU, I generally try to keep the characters in their character as much as possible. If not, they're not the boys I know we all love. Some characters are harder then others with plots like these. CoughJamesandCarlosCough. I had to go more indirectly with them. Like Carlos always wanting to stick by people and James' shallowness, not with his looks, but with people. Kendall is technically the band's badboy and he's described as hard to control, so his isn't much of a stretch. Now, Logan is a nerd. A clumsy nerd who blows smoothies in his face and pranks himself. Logan doesn't take risks, unless suaded by Kendall..._

_Also, the reason Logan never picked up on the things James did was because he didn't want to. In the episode where Logan gets swagger, he refuses help from James and creates an app on his phone. Like a nerd. _

_Now, we all know Logan is no wimp. Logan will have a backbone when he needs to. I promise. _

_Now, without further ado, or long authors' notes, here is chapter thirteen. _

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Logan had only been in James' territory once before. He hated being there. His brother's territory was worn down and, for lack of a better word, gross. It was the small area of Sherwood that no one really cared about, that people had forgotten about long ago. Logan had always thought James could make a difference there. He had the numbers, he had the power, but he never had any interest in fixing what was his. Only taking what was Kendall's. Logan had thought this to be a major flaw but, he didn't want to encourage James' gang activity. He always kept his mouth shut.

Kendall drove though East side, even though Logan knew there was a much quicker way. The smirk on the blonde's face told Logan he liked what he had accomplished. When the two finally made it to the outskirts of North, Kendall's crew was waiting. Logan recognized many faces, but there were many more he'd never seen before. It appeared that they were all ready, just waiting for their leader to give the signal to go. A few eyed them from their positions and they both knew what they were thinking. Logan did his best to ignore them. Kendall didn't seem bothered.

"You promised to stay in the car." Kendall spoke suddenly, turning towards him. "I want you to promise me again."

Logan decided not to mention that he never promised anything. Instead, he nodded, smiling sadly. He was shaking. He wasn't used to anything gang related, except Kendall, of course. Kendall did his best to keep Logan out of everything he did and for that the bookworm was grateful. It was what he wanted, after all. Always had been. That is, until now. Logan needed to be here. If he loved Kendall...he needed to be there.

"I promise I will stay in the car," he said, "no matter what."

Kendall smiled, taking hold of Logan's face and kissing him. The brunette laughed breathlessly as they pulled apart. "Hey...don't make it seem like you're not coming back."

"Always come back..." Was the mumbled reply before the door opened. Kendall was half way out the door before he stopped, "Lock the doors."

The leader kept his eyes trained on Paul as he walked over to his crew. He had to fight the urge to look back at Logan, not wanting to bring any unwanted attention to him. Paul handed Kendall his mask and leather gloves when the blonde reached him. He looked back at Logan and couldn't hold back the chuckle that had formed in the pit of his stomach. The small boy looked as if he'd wet himself at any moment. Kendall shot him a stern look, shutting him up. Paul shot Logan a fake smile before looking up at Kendall with a sneer. "What is he doing here?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the tone Paul was using. As one of Kendall's right hand mans,

Paul usually had something to say about the decisions Kendall made. He knew that Kendall could and would kick his ass if needed or wanted. He knew where his boundaries were and made a note never to cross them. He sometimes just forgot when it came to protecting the crew. If something happened to Kendall, Paul was second in line after Johnson. And though Kendall would never usually take such a tone lightly, he appreciated that it was for the gang.

"He wanted to see me in action."

The shorter man snorted and Kendall chuckled under his breathe. No one would believe such a lie. Logan wouldn't be able to see anything from where he was. Not anything good anyway – or bad, depending on how you looked at it. Paul waved it off and motioned for him to look at the files in front of them.

"Plans simple. Few men in back, rest in front. We'll hit em' hard and then move the men from back to the front. They'll retreat back and then North side will be ours. You know what you're doing?"

"Protecting scum." Paul sneered, but then looked down at the ground as Kendall gave him a look. He was getting dangerously close to crossing his boundaries. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I just don't understand why I need to watch over James and Carlos. No one's gonna defy you."

"You're probably right." Kendall again fought the urge to glance at Logan, "I need them a live for the next mission. And like you said...scum. People may be tempted."

The other nodded, "You ready?"

Kendall nodded back, turning to smile at Logan once more before slipping the mask over his face. Logan waved good-bye, a gesture Kendall returned before slipping his gloves on. "Alright everyone. Let's do this."

…

Kendall could barely see his hand in front of his face. Darkness had settled in around him and his crew, and he knew they had to wait until their eyes adjusted before they could strike. He didn't worry about who saw what he did. The masks and gloves they wore protected them from being identified and anyone who got in the way before had payed the price. The blonde didn't care about being seen or not, he just loved the fear that the night brought his enemies.

When his eyes began to adjust, he looked around at his crew and nodded. He picked his gun up as they nodded back. The model was heavier then he was used to, his hand gun tucked behind him in case he needed it. They drew closer to their target, making sure to keep silent until they reached their positions.

"James..." Kendall's voice sing-songed, echoing around them. He smirked. James had set up just the way he expected. Backwards.

"Shit," James cursed, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

The gun fire started before James could turn around, echoing around them painfully. Kendall could hear screams on the other side but zoned them out as much as he could. He needed to focus on James. No doubt he was planning something. He stopped firing for a minute, and he felt Paul stop too. He shoved two fingers in his direction and then in the direction he saw James and Gary moving in.

The two were rushing towards Carlos, who was practically alone where he was stationed. James had focused most of his crew in the back, leaving them weakened where most of the attacks were coming from. Kendall had sent only a few of his crew from the back so James and the others couldn't back up and run right away.

He motioned to two others to watch their backs before moving out from their cover and rushing further in, taking cover behind a few random crates that littered the area. Kendall could now see that Carlos had been hit. It looked like the bullet had just grazed his shoulder but the Latino was still bleeding. Paul nodded to Kendall when he looked at him, shifting quickly towards the back to draw the crew forward.

Kendall looked back at James who was trying to wrap Carlos' wound while Gary stood in front. James' mouth began to move, "Everybody watch out!" could barely be heard over the ringing of the gunfire. Kendall watched as the other gang leader knocked over the gas tanks that had been stored off to the side, hiding behind more crates.

"Get back!" Kendall screamed, moving out of his hiding spot. The fire roared to life as James' match hit the puddle of gasoline. The bright flames lit up the whole area and set off a wave of both pressure and heat. Both gangs jumped as far back as they could. James bolted in the direction Carlos had gone just before he lit the match, disappearing from Kendall's view.

Green eyes narrowed as he searched for them, no longer caring that he was out in the open. The flames seemed to be getting hotter as they spread. Sweat was forming on his brow. Paul suddenly came into view, looking to Kendall as if he had run through the fire. There was a giant burn on his forearm that was already blistering.

"They're retreating. Johnson and Benson found some fire extinguishers in a spilled crate." Kendall nodded, looking around the area. If James had the gas tanks and the fire extinguishers on hand, he must have been planning something. He couldn't see him, Carlos, or any other member of their gang. "Looks like they all left, boss."

"Not everyone..." Kendall said lowly, a growl escaping his lips. He could see Gary standing off in the distance, looking at where Kendall knew his car was parked. And where Logan was.

…

Logan did his best to settle in his seat. The longer he was there the stupider the idea seemed to him. He had wanted to come to support Kendall but dammit, he could do that at home! He could hear the gunfire in the distance. He'd nearly jumped out of the car when he did, his mind instantly going to a bad place. Thoughts of Kendall being hurt materialized in his mind. He took several deep breathes as he clawed the corners of his seat. _He's the best. He won't get hurt. He'll be fine. He's the best. _

Logan's heart stopped when the flames shot up, just large enough for him to see. The firing stopped all together and he couldn't hear anything over the rapid beating of his now overactive heart. Kendall hadn't mentioned a fire, and he knew something must have happened. Before he knew what he was doing, he was out of the car and running.

…

Logan let out a scream as a hand wrapped around his mouth, another around his waist. He was pulled suddenly against someone. He knew by the feel of them that it wasn't Kendall. Tears gathered in his eyes as he tried struggling against them. All hope of the person being in Kendall's crew disappeared when they refused to release him and instead tightened their grip.

"Logan, long time, no see." the person spoke slowly, their mouth positioned just above his ear. "James will be so happy I found you. I'll take you to him."

_Gary. _Logan thought, struggling harder. The brunette would have been surprised that Gary was still alive if he wasn't holding him against his will and trying to drag him to the gang leader. The other man had only dragged him a few feet before Logan got away, managing to punch Gary in the jaw before taking off. His mind was racing and in a quick second he decided to run towards the direction he could only hope Kendall was in. If he ran back to the car and the blonde wasn't there, he would be screwed.

Gary had staggered back a few feet but was a much faster runner then Logan and had caught up and was practically hovering over him. He desperately searched for Kendall or at least anyone he recognized from his crew. The bookworm chanced a quick glance over his shoulder and thanked the heavens he'd somehow managed to create a gap between him and Gary. "Kendall!" he screamed, seeing the blonde rushing towards him. He grabbed Logan by the shoulders, pulling him so he was half at his side, half behind him. "Gary's coming."

"I told you to stay in the car!"

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm sorry! I saw the fire and I was so worried about you...I didn't. I couldn't..."

"Go! Go find Paul or Johnson. Anyone, just get out of here!" Kendall tried to shove him away.

"No." Logan snapped, "I'm not leaving you."

Kendall looked up and saw Gary getting closer. "Stay close to me." he whispered, bringing his hand up to brush against his boyfriend's cheek before turning his attention to Gary.

Gary was out of breathe when he reached them, his hair pointing every which way. He had at some point taken his gun out and was now pointing in at the couple in front of him. "You...you caused a lot of...problems...for me...Knight."

Kendall remained silent, trying to figure out what to do. He shoved Logan behind him, completely covering him. He moved slowly for his gun that was still tucked in the back of his pants.

"Stop!" Gary screamed, his eyes narrowing. He pointed the gun lower towards the blonde's hand and then back at his chest. "I will shoot you." he said, "And Logan." he added as an after thought.

Kendall didn't think he would. Gary wanted to kill him because of the pressure he'd put on him after his crew beat him for the information on James. He knew the only reason he was still alive was because of Carlos but if he killed Kendall, James would welcome him back completely with no strings attached. If he killed Logan, James would undoubtedly kill him and he was sure Gary knew that. But Kendall couldn't take the chance. He had to protect Logan no matter what.

"Throw me you gun." Gary said after a moment. Kendall hesitated, "Throw me your gun!"

The blonde slowly reached backwards and grabbed his gun before slowly bringing it in front so Gary could see it. He tossed it to him, Gary easily catching it. The other man looked pissed and slowly started moving towards the couple, gun still out and pointed right at them before he picked up speed. Kendall did his best not to smirk. Gary was too upset to do this correctly.

His body tensed suddenly when he felt a slight pressure from behind his back. He relaxed quickly at realizing that his knife was being removed from his back pocket. Gary chuckled, thinking he had caused Kendall to tense. The blonde lowered his arms so Logan could slide the blade into his hand without Gary noticing.

"I'm going to enjoy his."

Kendall chuckled, "So am I."

Before Gary could blink, Kendall threw the blade open and stabbed him in the chest. The dark haired gang member bent over in pain, coughing and spitting up blood. He dropped both guns in the process. Kendall kicked them in Logan's direction. He held the knife in Gary's chest, ignoring the blood that was now dripping on his hand, as he turned to the shocked boy behind him. "Go, Logan." he motioned for him to go to the car, but the boy was frozen where he stood, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

Gary's legs gave on him. Kendall gently lowered him to the ground and pulled the blade out. Gary's eyes were blown wide open, blood pouring out his wound and on the ground. He was dead.

Kendall quickly cleaned the blade on his shirt before putting it away. "Logan." he said sternly, taking the boy by his shoulders and forcing him to look at him. "Don't look, baby. Go, okay? You need to go. I'll take care of this."

"...I'm not going anywhere." Logan said, still in shock. He clung to Kendall, tears finally falling. "I wanna stay with you." Kendall kissed the top of his head and hugged him close. Paul came into view from behind one of the warehouses. When he saw what had happened he rushed over to them.

"Go with Paul, please." Kendall said sternly. "I need to take care of this." Logan tightened his grip.

"I got this." Paul said, seeing the way Logan reacted to Kendall's words. "Take him home. Clean up, I'll stay behind and deal with this."

Kendall nodded while Logan mumbled a quiet thank you before letting the other lead him back to the car.

…

Kendall tucked his shirt off as the two entered the estate. He instantly went to the den, wiping off any excess blood before tossing the ruined shirt in the fireplace. Logan did the same, having gotten Gary's blood on his shirt when they'd hugged. He studied himself in the mirror as Kendall disappeared from the room, hand coming to rest on the bandage on his chest. He wanted to take it off, see the initials underneath, but even he knew he had to wait til the morning.

Kendall came back a minute later, a bowl, a small brush, and a towel in his hand. Logan's nose wrinkled, the smell of bleach reaching his nose and taking over his senses. The gang leader took his knife out, which he had wrapped carefully in a small cloth in his car. He dropped the knife in the bowl, and then cloth in the fireplace, followed by his pants. Logan was impressed on how careful he was.

"We gotta get rid of this stuff, and then we can take a shower."

Logan nodded, turning back to his boyfriend. He had seen many things before. Seen James hurt people, been hurt himself, seen James come home looking as if he'd keel over and die at any second. He had seen a lot of things, but he had never seen anything as horrible as murdering someone. He knew it wasn't Kendall's first time, but it still shocked him to the very core. Not only had he known it would happen, he had given Kendall his knife.

He was just as responsible.

He started shaking again but did his best to hide it. Kendall was feeling bad enough, Logan could tell. He almost laughed. _I just watched my gang leader boyfriend kill someone and I might just have to comfort him. _At this, he looked Kendall in the eye before moving to help him clean up. He took the knife out of the bowl and began brushing the small edges of the blade. With any luck he'd be able to get out most of the hidden substance. He felt the fire start behind him and couldn't decide what was worse. The smell of bleach or the smell of burning clothes and blood.

"Are you okay, Logan?"

"I'm fine, Kendall."

He wasn't being exactly truthful. He was terrified out of his mind. His heart was still racing and he wanted nothing more then to run and hide under the covers of his and Kendall's bed. He didn't want him to know that, though. He would be fine. Eventually. This was Kendall's life. He wanted to be apart of it. So he'd suck it up. He'd deal because...this was his life too now.

The taller came over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Logan instantly melted, already feeling safer. He leaned into his touch, finishing off the knife before placing it on the towel to dry.

"The clothes are done..." Kendall whispered, "We could...take a shower...together."

A laugh escaped Logan's lips. It surprised even him. "That sounds nice..." The rest of his words were swallowed by Kendall as the blonde kissed him, picking him up and carrying him to the nearest bathroom.

…

"Kendall won North side." Shawn said, getting Wayne-Wayne's attention. "I hear something went down, but, I'm not sure what."

The leader nodded. "We'll have to be careful when we take Logan. Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

_Okay, I seriously hope I didn't screw this chapter up. I had major trouble with it...but I rather like it. Especially since I know what's to come! Hehe. _

_What did you guys think?_

_With Love,_

_Clarissa!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Kendall's heartbeat was strong, steadily beating in Logan's ear. The bigger man's arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, pulling him close. The two were both still naked from their earlier fun, a light blue sheet covering them. Logan ran his hand over the sheet gently, smiling softly to himself. Kendall's house was filled with black. Black and other dark colors like gray, dark blue, and blood red. The light, almost baby blue over them was something Kendall would never go for, but Logan had been pleasantly surprised when Kendall had come home with them. Logan liked light blue.

Logan never felt at home at James'. His stuff was either in his room, or shoved in the corner when he wasn't using it. Logan could see that Kendall had shoved his own stuff back, making room for his. He'd cleaned out drawers and moved things around. And it wasn't just in the bedroom. He'd made room in their bathroom, the living room, the kitchen. Logan liked seeing his things mixed with Kendall's. Black and light blue filtered through the whole estate.

"Kendall..." Logan whispered, running his hand over his chest, "are you still awake?"

"Mhmm..." The blonde released Logan to wipe the sleep from his eyes before replacing his hand. Logan knew Kendall was exhausted and was half expecting the man to have fallen asleep by now. It was nearly five in the morning.

"Go to sleep, baby." he whispered, kissing the heartbeat and ultimately where his tattoo was.

"No..."

Logan chuckled at the whiny tone Kendall had developed. "Why not?"

It was silent for a long moment, and Logan thought that maybe Kendall had finally fallen asleep when he heard, "Are you okay?"

Another silence stretched over them. "...What's it like?"

"Huh?"

"To kill."

Another silence. Kendall straightened up slightly, looking down to meet Logan's eyes. "It's...trilling. To have someone's life in your hands and be able to take it away. It seems simple...it's not. Seeing the look in their eyes...It's also the most terrifying thing I have ever dealt with, Logie. They're there one second and gone the next...and you're the one who made them disappear." he paused, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm alright, Kendall." Logan reassured, peeling the tape from his bandage off his chest. The letters KDK were written over his heart in big black letters. Kendall ripped his own off and Logan traced the light blue letters with his finger tip.

"Why don't you sleep babe?"

"Not tired," Logan lied. He couldn't sleep. Couldn't close his eyes. Every time he did he saw Gary's body. He curled up closer to Kendall. In turn, the blonde kissed the top of his head as he pulled him impossibly closer.

…

The persistence knocking at the door had Kendall up and downstairs. His guards were placed in their room, the door closed. Kendall had an idea of who on the other side and made sure his crew were tucked away before he answered. He put on his best smile, one that had gotten him out of many problems in the past, and made sure to check his watch, just to put on the illusion that had had been woken up.

"Detective Mann...It's seven in the morning. Is there something I can do for you?"

The man looked Kendall up and down, not bothering to hide his frown. Kendall was clad in nothing but his boxers. With a roll of his eyes, he check his notepad before looking back up at the blonde. "There was a reporting of shootings in an area downtown. Another one close by not long before that one." he paused, tilting down the sunglasses he honestly didn't need for the time of day before continuing, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Mr. Knight?"

"I would not, sir." Kendall said, "I don't go over in that area."

"It is your area is it not?"

Kendall hid his smirk well. "I don't know what you mean."

A different approach. "How's business coming along, Kendall?"

"Sports clubs doing well." the blonde nodded, smiling. "And how is your work, Detective? Must be hard."

"It's fine." Mann said quickly, "Where were you last night, Mr. Knight? Around midnight."

"I was here."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"I can."

Kendall turned to the voice, eyes wide when he saw Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs. He, like himself, had not bothered to put on anything besides his boxers before coming down. Kendall's boxers grew tighter. "Detective Mann...this is my boyfriend Logan. I don't suppose you've met?"

Logan made a show of kissing the taller man good morning and shaking the detective's hand. He hadn't wanted to get involved but he already technically was. He was already in deep. He didn't mind going deeper for Kendall. Logan saw the older man check him out, eyes widening slightly. He felt uncomfortable in front of him wanted nothing more then to go back upstairs, or at the very least put some clothes on. He hadn't so the detective would have no problem realizing just what they'd done the night before. "He was with me all last night."

Mann was staring at their tattoos, he noticed. He couldn't help but wonder if they would help or hurt their case. "You are...James Diamond's step brother, correct?"

"You know my brother?"

Mann ignored him. "And he knows you're here."

"He does."

Mann pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Have a good day, boys." he said, turning on his heel.

"You too!"

…

Logan hopped in the shower for his class at ten. When he came downstairs, Paul was sitting at the kitchen table. Kendall was holding his arm, examining his burn closely before gently setting the wounded limb down on the table. Kendall looked up at him, lips murmured together, not knowing if he should ask what was on his mind. Logan got the hint and came over, taking a look himself. "Have you done anything for it yet?"

"No, I just finished taking care of things back at North. Barely made it out before the police arrived. James called them."

"Baby, can you get me a washcloth and a small bowl of lukewarm water?" the blonde nodded and moved to get what he needed while Logan went into the bathroom to get the burn cream he saw when he had helped Kendall before along with some gauze and tape.

"Shouldn't you be using ice?" Paul asked, looking down at his blistered skin.

"The ice will only make it blister more. It's better to use lukewarm water. That way, your skin doesn't go from a high level intensity to a really low intensity." He placed the damp washcloth over the skin and then looked up at Paul, "Feel better?" He opened the medicated cream before gently applying it and wrapping the wound up as gently as he could without the bandage being too loose.

Kendall watched Logan from the other side of the table, a deep frown forming on his face. He hated asking the brunette for help but he'd never taken care of a burn before and had absolutely no idea what to do. He would have done exactly what Paul had thought to do. Go straight for the ice. He was grateful that Logan was there to help, but part of him wished he didn't know anything that could help them. Logan had already aided in a murder, lied to the police for me, and was now playing doctor for their injuries.

Logan was going to leave him. He was sure of it. The gang world was not a place for everyone. Not everyone could handle it. _He deserves better. _He thought and then instantly regretted it. _I know. _He said, as if answering himself. Kendall didn't want him to leave. He wanted to keep Logan as his for as long as the brunette would allow him to. And, after they got their tattoos, he hoped that was an indicator that Logan would be his forever.

_Maybe I should just tell him... _Kendall thought it was pretty obvious, but he had never said it. Maybe if he did...Logan would want to stay. At least he'd know how he felt about him. Maybe he'd think it was worth it.

"Done?" Kendall found himself asking without really thinking about it. Logan nodded his head as Paul thanked him and left. Kendall barely noticed. He kept his eyes trained on his hope-to-still-be boyfriend, chin in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kendall said quickly as he stood, "Lets get you to class. Johnson and Shift are going to meet us there. I have some things I need to take care of...Um, Logie...If Detective Mann asks, Paul's grandma spilled hot tea on him. She has Alzheimer and she's actually done it before."

"Got it." he paused, "Tell me what's wrong."

"...I don't want you helping anymore." Kendall said after a moment of silence. "No more coming to meetings, no more knowing my plans, no more first-aid. No more anything. I'll take care of James and Carlos. I'm keeping you out of this from now on." the blonde's temper was rising. Logan could tell because his words were starting to blur together. He did that when he got angry.

"I want to be involved with the mission with James and Carlos, babe. I need to. Don't keep me out because I saw something I wasn't suppose to."

"You just _liedtothepoliceforme!_"

"What else was I suppose to do? Let you go down for murder?" he screamed back at him. "I can't handle that!"

Logan could see Kendall was trying to calm down. Finally, the blonde opened his mouth to speak, but it was another moment before he actually spoke, "No more, Logan. As far as you know, I own the sports bars and that's it. If I go down, you're not coming with me."

Logan sighed, stepping closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him, the blonde returning the gesture. "Kendall...I knew what I was getting myself into, alright? I'll admit, I never expected to witness it, but I knew what you did." Kendall's grip tightened before loosening up a little. "I will put up the charade that your sports bars are the only business you do, but please don't try to protect me. Not like this."

Without another word, the two separated and stepped from the estate to the attached garage and inside the Charger. They had parked it there so a member of his crew could check it over and clean it. When they were both seated, Kendall sprang forward and kissed Logan again. The smaller melted against him, moaning in his mouth. "I love you."

Logan smiled happily, leaning forward to kiss him again, "I love you, too." He kissed him again. And then again. And then again.

"You're...gonna...be...late..." Kendall spoke in between kisses, though he hoped Logan wouldn't care. Logan kissed him a few more times before leaning back in his seat, buckling his seat belt. Kendall couldn't even find it in himself to be disappointed. He only smiled, a small wave of relief washing over him as he buckled his own belt and quickly backed out of the garage and onto the road towards the University.

Kendall got out of the car when they reached the school and quickly made his way around it to open Logan's door for him. People were again staring, but neither one cared right now. Logan leaned up and kissed Kendall, arms moving to wrap around his neck and pull the blonde down and closer to him. Not wanting to be outdone, Kendall pushed Logan back against the door of the car.

"Okay, lovebirds." Johnson laughed from his spot not far away, "Your little Logie's gonna be late if you don't let him go, Kendall." Shift laughed from his spot next to Johnson, almost doubling over. The looks on people's faces was enough to make anyone crack up.

"I'll see you later babe. Two hours. I'm picking you up, alright? Stay with Johnson and Shift, no matter what." Kendall kissed him one more time before letting him go, waiting until all three were inside before getting back in the car and driving off.

…

Logan thought class was going to be good for him. He'd be able to take his mind off of things and concentrate on something that had never let him down. Math. There was always an answer and when there wasn't an answer, the non answer was the answer. It always worked out in the end. Math was the one thing Logan could count on growing up and he so desperately needed it now. But...Kendall was the only thing on his mind.

Kendall loved him. He knew that, of course. He knew when they got their tattoos, but hearing it from him was amazing. He wondered what brought it on so suddenly, but he brushed it off. He knew it probably had something to do with what had happened, but Logan didn't really want to think about it. Not now. Logan had meant what he said. He knew what Kendall did. He knew what Kendall would continue to do. Kendall and him would deal with that later.

He needed class to be over with. He wanted to go back to being with Kendall. He knew Kendall had to lay low for the next few days, especially with a detective poking around. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared, but he knew Kendall was the best. And for good reason. He'd never been caught before. He just couldn't help but worry about him. Logan just wanted to go home and stay in bed with Kendall until the mission with James and Carlos started.

Logan looked down at his notes and sighed. There wasn't any. Again. The teacher was talking but he just wasn't hearing him. The brunette looked up at the board, eyes scanning over the problems quickly, taking in the information he needed. He wrote down a few things he didn't think he'd remember and then glanced up at the clock. It was almost time to go. He shoved his book and notebook in his bag and chanced a glance around the room.

Their were over two hundred people in class and the professor never took any type of attendance. Shift and Johnson were sitting on either side of him at the very ends of the row. They looked bored out of their minds and Shift looked as if he was ready to have a panic attack just looking at the board full of equations and problems.

When the bell rang, Logan pretended to be looking for something in his bag while the rest of the students left. Soon only a few people were left in the room. Shift went ahead to scout, and Johnson was standing just behind him.

"How are you doing?"

"Good," Logan nodded with a smile, "and you?"

Johnson frowned, "I mean really. How are you really doing?"

It took Logan a moment to understand. "I'm better then I thought I would be."

"Did you and Kendall talk?"

"Yea..." he nodded again, refusing to meet Johnson's eyes. "Everything's cool. Just gotta...deal. I wanna be a doctor, ya know?" he pointed back backward towards the class, "So...It wasn't the blood or death that really got to me...It, uh, it was just the fact that...If Kendall hadn't have showed up, I would have been Gary."

"Kendall wouldn't let that happen to you, I'm sure." Johnson told him with a soft chuckle, "My orders are to die for you, if necessary."

Logan's eyes widened, but then the brunette found himself laughing. He stopped suddenly as they reached the outside of the school. Johnson stopped him from taking another step. He looked around warily. Logan then noticed that no one was in the courtyard. He couldn't see Shift, either.

"Go back inside."

Logan opened the door and scrambled to get back in but just as he took his first step, someone appeared out of no where and pushed him back. He lost his footing, falling down the concentrate steps, falling with a giant thud. Johnson and the man were already fighting. Johnson punched the man and he fell down the steps. Logan rolled out of the way, shooting himself up and running as Johnson told him to race to the car. He passed the first car, moving quicker as he ran to the second backup car he knew they had placed down the road. Johnson was almost right behind him, and Logan could see out of the corner of his eye that he had his gun out.

A gun shot echoed around them. Logan instantly hit the deck, his hands coming to protect the top of his head. When he realized only one shot was fired and he had not been hit, he sat up and turned around. "Johnson!" he started crawling towards the man when someone grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him upward.

Johnson was moving to stand but another man came up from behind Logan and shoved him down. Johnson had been shot in the shoulder. It wouldn't kill him, but he could tell he was in pain. Logan started struggling against the much bigger person, but it was useless.

"Hiya, Logan." the brunette looked up at the man who was holding Johnson down, "I'm Wayne-Wayne." his voice sounded happy. He frowned then, his voice dropping many notches, "You're coming with me." he then turned to Johnson. "I'm not going to kill you. You're going to tell Kendall that I have Logan, do you understand?" he stepped on his shoulder.

"Johnson!" Logan screamed, shrugging again when the other man howled in pain. The bigger man held him tighter.

Wayne-Wayne turned to Logan, moving forward slowly until he was standing in front of him. He smirked, "This is going better then I thought..." And then his fist connected with Logan's stomach. He would have doubled over if it wasn't for the man still holding him. "Nighty-night, Logan." He was hit in the back of the head.

Everything went black.

* * *

_(A/N) So I'm sorry for the wait. I actually started working a Danny Phantom story called **Right Kind of Wrong**. It's a Danny/Dash. Yes, I know how odd that is. I just love them. Check the story out if you want to._

_ So, the first chapter of Right Kind of Wrong distracted me...and then there's that eight page thesis paper that's due in two weeks I gotta do..._

_BUT I won't stop writing either one of my stories. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for any errors I didn't catch. I spell checked and proof read, but I always miss some...Anyway, leave me a review if you want. _

_OHHHH! I'm sure some of you have noticed that I changed my pen name. I am now Kitty Howell. If you've been to my profile lately you know that Kitty was what my name was suppose to have, and Howell was my grandmother's maiden name. Not that grandmother that just died, though...Actually, grandma's maiden name was Henderson...I think it's pretty awesome that I have Henderson in my family. However, I like the name Howell better for writing and I didn't want anyone to assume I had taken the name from Logan. _

_Love, _

_Kitty!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kendall knew something was wrong before he even turned down the street to the University. Years of needing to rely on both his instincts and his smarts taught him to pay attention. Logan was not the only person who walked home from class and there was usually traffic coming from the parking lot. There wasn't just a lack of students, but a lack of people in general.

He slammed down on the gas pedal, the Charger making a loud and echoing squeal as it turned the corner, gaining more and more speed as it sped down the street. His heart was pounding in his chest and for the first time since he became a gang leader, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from it. His body felt cold, his joints stiff. It made his body ache and it only made the painful beating of his heart harder to ignore.

He saw Johnson's car out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't bother to look at it. If something had gone wrong, they would have gone to the emergency car right away. Another squeal echoed around the area as he turned the next corner and down the road the car would be on. His foot went to the break instantly, before his mind could even register what his eyes were seeing. The tires screamed as they stopped, just short from running over the object in the middle of the road.

"Johnson!" Kendall's voice was a mix of worry and anger. Johnson's blood had pooled around his shoulder and another at his foot. He reached down and helped Johnson stand, his second in command hoping on one foot a single step before he fell down onto the hood of the Charger. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Kendall." Johnson grunted out, unable to meet the blonde's eyes. "Wayne-Wayne...he got the drop on us. We weren't paying attention. I don't know where Shift is...and...he took Logan."

Somewhere in the back of Kendall's mind, he knew that already. He had just been hoping Shift had somehow made it somewhere safe with Logan. The words hit him hard. He felt something akin to when his father had died, an overwhelming sting in his heart that made him wish he wasn't alive to feel it. Kendall's gun was out and placed at Johnson's forehead before he could even think about doing it.

The other man didn't resist, didn't open his mouth to protest or beg. He kept his mouth shut and his eyes forward. It almost looked like he was looking into Kendall's eyes, but he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to, so he looked past them, waiting for Kendall to pull the trigger.

Kendall's mind was running a mile a minute. He didn't tolerate when people failed him and normally he would want nothing more then to pull the trigger and just be done with it. But this wasn't normal. All he wanted was to have Logan back with him. All he wanted was to make sure what Logan was safe. He needed to get Logan back. He had to find him and he didn't have time to clean up the body. "Dammit!"

Johnson's entire body relaxed instantly when the gun was suddenly pulled away. Kendall then had both hands on his shoulders, squeezing them as he guided him to the passenger seat of the car. Johnson held back a cry as he hobbled over to the door on one foot. The leader threw him in the seat, slamming the door behind him before sliding over the hood and swiftly making his way into his own. The engine roared to life once more, the car shooting off down the street.

"Paul, get all my files on Wayne-Wayne and start looking for anything he has that can hold a hostage."

_"What happened to Johnson and Shift?" _He didn't need to be told it was about Logan.

"I'm not sure where Shift is, but I have Johnson in the car. He was shot. Right shoulder, left foot. I'm dropping him off and then I have something I need to do before I join you..." he growled under his throat, trying to control his anger, "You may be up for second in command, Paul. _Don't_ let me down."

He slammed his phone closed, ending the call, before opening it back up and going to his contact list. He ignored the terrified look coming from Johnson and hit the call button as he scrolled over the name he was looking for. _Carlos Garcia. _

…

"Logan was kidnapped?"

"And you're about to be _dead_ if you don't keep your voice down!"

Carlos nodded, lowering his head slightly. He looked around the alley quickly, making sure no one was around for what must have been the tenth time since he'd gotten there. He'd be dead if he got caught secretly meeting up with Kendall. And Kendall sure wasn't helping him hide. The blonde couldn't care less if he was seen, standing up straight and leaving his car out in the open. James' main building was just a block away. Anyone who saw it would know he was there.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep James busy." Kendall told him, "If James finds out about Logan, he'll go nuts. He'll attack Wayne-Wayne and who knows how many people could die." Kendall wasn't too concerned with anyone else. He was scared that Logan would be hurt.

"I can't just lie to him."

"You're not going to be lying to him." Kendall reassured, "He's not gonna ask you if Logan was kidnapped. You just need to keep his mind off his gang and make sure he doesn't try and check up on Logan, understand?"

"How?"

"You're his boyfriend, Carlos. Use your fucking imagination!"

…

Wayne-Wayne watched with hard eyes, elbow on the table and a loose fist covering the frown over his face. Shawn had been pacing back and forth for over five minutes and it was starting to get on his nerves. At first it has been rather amusing, somewhat hilarious. Wayne-Wayne loved to make people squirm, which was why he loved double agents so much. Shawn was probably his favorite. The man wasn't exactly there by choice. Wayne-Wayne had manipulated him into reporting to him on James.

James Diamond was someone Wayne-Wayne wouldn't bother with. He was a kindergartener with with a toy gun compared to Kendall. He wasn't going to waste his time on him when he could get so much more from the stronger gang leader. But Wayne-Wayne learned from his mistakes. It had taken him months to get out of trouble with the police and he knew better then to ever get caught poking in Kendall's business again.

So, Wayne-Wayne got Shawn. He knew James was after the same thing he was and while he let James stick his neck out, he called on Shawn to find out whatever everyone was up to. Everything had worked out for the best – until now. Shawn was pacing around the room ranting about how dead he was going to be. _He has no idea how true that is. _Wayne-Wayne smirked behind his fist.

"Are you listening to me!" Shawn screamed, gaining Wayne-Wayne's attention. "If James finds out..he's going to be down here! I told you how he feels about his step brother! You promised me you wouldn't get me involved with this! And were you even listening when I told you about their tattoos? Kendall is not going to take this lying down!"

"Kendall's going to do exactly what I want him to do." the gang leader said smoothly, "If he wants his boy toy back safe and sound."

"And what about James?" Shawn looked like he was going to pass out. "What if he comes out here? What are you going to do then?"

"I'll do the same thing to him as I'm going to do to Logan, no matter what Kendall does."

"What are you going to do to Logan?"

Wayne-Wayne stood, the smirk growing on his face as he reached into the drawer of his desk for the gun he kept hidden there. "The same thing I'm going to do to you."

Shawn didn't have time to ask what.

...

It was dark.

So dark Logan thought his eyes hadn't actually opened yet. At first he couldn't remember what had happened, but the memory soon flooded back. When his eyes finally adjusted a little, he became painfully aware of the fact he couldn't move. He had been placed painfully on his side, the cold cement floor sending chills through his entire body. His hands were bound behind him, his feet together. His first instinct was to struggle against the binds, but the rope cut into his wrists painfully.

Squinting, the genius looked around. He couldn't make out anything but silhouettes. There was a table, one that folded and was easily moveable off not far from him. There were two metal chairs, rusted and old sitting on either side of it. They were faced towards Logan. There were a few things on the table but Logan couldn't make out the shapes. He could tell he wasn't the first person to be held there.

He looked around for a way out. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape with his limbs bound together, but maybe he'd at least know where they would be coming in from. _Kendall will come. _He told himself. _Kendall will come._ The thought was comforting. Of course Kendall would come. He had no doubt he just wished he knew shook his head from his thoughts, now looking around for a sign of anyone else in the room. First he thought of Johnson. He was hurt and needed medical attention, but Logan remembered what Wayne-Wayne had said and doubted he would be anywhere close. It was then he heard a muffled groan from somewhere in the area.

"...Shift?"

"...Logan," a voice called to him, "is that you?"

The brunette grunted as he struggled to sit up, looking in the direction he was almost certain the voice had come from. There was a movement in the dark and what looked like a shadow moved, shifting as the person tried to sit up. Logan started moving closer to him, his eyes gaining better tolerance in the dark as he did. Logan could almost see him.

"What happened?" Shift suddenly felt dizzy. He fell back slightly, only to be stopped by the wall. Logan did the same, also finding it hard to stay awake. "Where are we?"

Logan contemplated the feel of the floor and the wall. At first he'd thought he was in a basement, but the walls weren't dry wall as he expected. They were a cold metal, with ridges in them. "In some warehouse." he said, finally. "I'm not entirely sure what happened." He looked at Shift, "What happened to you?"

The other man went still before heaving a heavy sigh, "I went out the doors and I got knocked down the steps. I don't remember anything after that...He wasn't from James' crew, was he?"

Logan shook his head no, despite knowing Shift couldn't see him. "No. Wayne-Wayne's." A moment of silence fell over them. "Um...who is Wayne-Wayne?"

Shift turned towards him, his face distorting in what Logan could only imagine was disbelief before it softened, a small chuckle escaping from his lips. "Another gang leader. You'll meet more, trust me." The bookworm released a short breathe, happy that Shift was confident they'd be getting out of here. "Wayne-Wayne wouldn't mess with James. He only tries to go against bigger gangs, unless he needs some quick cash. He tried messing with Kendall a while back. Kendall put him in his place. Made some real problems for him. Don't worry," he paused here, offering a smile Logan could barely make out, "for you, Kendall would take on the Chinese army."

Just then, the door slowly began to rise, a bright light flowing through the growing space and illuminating the room. Logan and Shift looked up at the man standing at the side closest to them, but couldn't see anything besides his silhouette. The light blinded them, the two both turning their heads and looking on with half closed eyelids. Before they could adjust, the door closed once more, leaving them in complete darkness once again.

Barely heard footsteps echoed around them. Logan couldn't tell exactly where the person was until he heard a familiar voice in his ear, "I think it's time we called your boyfriend."

…

Kendall kept glancing at the clock, wondering when Wayne-Wayne was going to call him. If Wayne-Wayne was stupid enough to try the cliche idea of kidnapping the person Kendall loved, he'd be stupid enough to make the phone call telling Kendall his demands. Kendall, however, was not stupid. Paul was able to dig up the buildings Wayne-Wayne had under his control. There were three separate areas of warehouses Logan could be stashed at. Kendall was getting more and more terrified as time went on and had wanted to start busting into them until he found the right one but Johnson cautiously reminded him that Wayne-Wayne could just cut his losses and kill Logan if he got scared.

Currently, Kendall was sitting in the parking lot of the University, which had, by now, gone back to normal. The numbers from the locating program he was running flashed quickly, and he could barely keep up with them. Paul was currently sitting at his kitchen table, the same program running. A third man, one by the name of Alex, was at the mall parking lot, his laptop also loading the program.

When Wayne-Wayne called, the three of them would be able to locate his cell phone by the signal that it released when using the laptops. Unfortunately, the program had to be run by three separate computers at three separate locations to triangulate the position. It wasn't exact, but it was close enough.

Kendall's cell phone vibrated on his dash board. He picked it up, grinning at the stupidity of the rival leader. He turned towards his second backup cell phone that he had placed on the seat next to him. "Get ready guys." Paul and Alex's agreements came quickly from the three way call before Kendall answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Wayne-Wayne."

_"I see you remember me, Ken__**dork**__." _

"What do you want?"

_"You disappoint me, Ken__**dull**__. I thought you were smarter then that." _he laughed at his insult._ "I __don't want anything." _he lied,_ "I just wanted to make sure Johnson told you the message."_

"He did."

_"How is he, by the way? Is he still screaming like a little bitch?"_

"...He's dead." The blonde paused here, taking a deep breathe to calm himself. He couldn't let Wayne-Wayne know he let Johnson live. "What do you want?"

This time he didn't deny it. _"I want your territory. All of it."_ Kendall could see his smirk in his mind. _"And if you want to see Logan alive again...you'll give it me. And if you want to try to get him back...good luck finding him." _

It was Kendall's turn to smirk. "I wanna speak to him." A silence. "I'm not doing anything until I talk to him." He knew it wasn't a good idea to show Wayne-Wayne how much he cared for Logan, but he knew if he acted like he didn't, Logan was as good as dead.

There was another silence that seemed to drag on forever. Then, Kendall could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone followed by harsh whispering. "Here."

_"...Kendall?"_

The leader's heart broke at the sound of Logan's voice. He sounded scared and Kendall didn't need to see him to know that he was crying. "Baby...are you okay?"

It took Logan a moment to answer, _"I...I'm...I'm okay. Shift is, too, I think. He's...he's sleeping right now. We were both knocked out..."_

"Are either of you hurt?"

_"No,"_ Logan sighed,_ "Just a little shook up. Kendall...is Johnson...did you really?" _

"No, sweetie." Kendall chuckled at his own weakness. "Just don't tell them, alright? Wayne-Wayne needs to think I did."

There was a pause and Kendall thought maybe Wayne-Wayne had taken the phone away. He swallowed the lump in his throat and then spoke, his voice coming out only a little shaky, "...Logie...?"

_"...Yes?"_

At that moment, his computer beeped. A smirk made its way to his face as the locations coordinates blinked at him. A map loaded and a dot was placed over the almost exact location a second later. "Just hold on. I've got this under control." he paused, "I promise." Kendall waited for Logan to respond, knowing the brunette had to watch what he said around Wayne-Wayne.

_"Okay."_

There was another silence then. "Logan?"

_"Enough talking."_ It was Wayne-Wayne's voice. It made Kendall's blood boil. _"Do as I say, Knight. Or I'll return Logan to you...piece...by...piece."_

The line went dead.

* * *

_(A/N) So did anyone notice that Shawn had answered to both James and Wayne-Wayne? If not and you wanna see, check chapters 11 and 13. Not like it matters now right? He dead. Lol. _

_Also, check out my profile for better summaries of the two stories I was talking about starting for Kogan and tell me what you think. This one is coming to a close and I can't not do Kogan, right? So look and tell me what you think in review or private message. It doesn't matter. (I also may come up with more and write those as well).  
_

_Okay. So, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first? I'm gonna go with the good news first because the bad news is very important. _

_The good news is my thesis paper is done. All 15 pages of it. It's due on Monday and now that it's done, I can work on my stories again! Yay!_

_Now, the bad news is...My dog had to be put down a few days ago. She had an infected uterus and needed surgery to remove the parts that were infected. Sadly...she also had kidney problems, pancreas problems, and her platelets were low. She wasn't eligible for it. We let her go so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Missy was my baby girl and she was actually the one I talked through my stories with most of the time. I find it easier to plan things when I say them out loud. Missy always listened :/ _

_Anywho, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I no longer have my baby girl with me. I'm trying to work through my stories and I'm gonna do my best. I worry about the quality of this chapter as half was written before she passed and half after. I hope it doesn't completely suck. _

_Missy: January 8th 2000 - May 12th 2011.  
_

_With Love, _

_Kitty! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Logan woke up to the sound of people talking. Shift was already awake, back against the wall and head lowered between his knees. Logan at first thought he was going to be sick, but before he could say anything, Shift turned his head slightly, giving Logan a look he couldn't quiet explain the meaning to. It wasn't until he took his eyes off of the other male and looked over at the table he had seen the night before did he understand.

Shift was listening to Wayne-Wayne and his crew talk. Logan knew how dumb the gang leader must be if he was talking in front of the two of them so openly. Logan leaned his back against the wall, head tilted up and his eyes closed. The more information they knew the better the chances they would have of getting out safe.

"I've given Kendall time to think everything over. I'm going to call him tonight. Make sure he knows what he needs to do to get Logan back safely. We'll arrange a take over of Kendall's main territory. Get control of that and everything will pretty much fall into place."

"Shawn wasn't wrong, boss." one of the other guys said, "Neither Kendall or James will take this lyin' down. They may try to come get him."

Logan vaguely remembered seeing Shawn when he had come to when he'd first arrived at the warehouse. He had only regained consciousness for a few seconds and he wasn't entirely sure he saw what he thought he saw. There was a chance they were talking about another Shawn, he knew, but something in his gut told him they weren't. James had been talking about how Shawn was acting weird. Everyone chalked it up to stress. He wondered where Shawn was then.

Logan let his mind wander back to James. He hoped Kendall was doing damage control. There was no doubt James would come busting through Wayne-Wayne's door looking for him if he found out. James and his crew weren't completely incompetent. Logan had known them to be feared by many and he knew James lived pretty well off as a result of what he did. Not as much as Kendall, but enough to live somewhere nicer. James, however, didn't have a front company like Kendall did. James couldn't flash too much money without the police getting suspicious. Staying in the apartment was Carlos' idea.

Logan swallowed, his mouth going dry at the thought of the two coming to rescue him. Carlos would come to make James happy, even though it would break his heart to do it. And they would both probably die if they tried. James was never one to plan anything before hand. He moved his gang from Texas to Minnesota without thinking about it for more then a few hours. James would undoubtedly break in with no plan, Carlos in toe just to keep him safe. Logan wouldn't know what to do if they got killed trying to save him. He promised his mother to keep James safe only to end up being the cause of his death. His mother would never forgive him. The thought killed him inside, tears gathering in his eyes. He squeezed them tighter, some falling under his eyelids and down his cheeks.

"Kendall is still stronger." Wayne-Wayne said, the annoyance in his voice evident. "If we actually go head to head he'll take us down and all of this will be for nothing, which is why I'm going to have him stand down during the fight. Deal is, I get his territory in front of everyone, and he gets Logan back."

The brunette didn't question whether or not Kendall would do it. He had faith in the blonde. He trusted him. He knew Kendall would get him back one way or another. It was the 'or another' part that scared him. A dozen different scenarios ran through his mind. Kendall losing his gang because of him, Kendall getting hurt because of him, Kendall losing his life because of him...They all ended in disaster. Logan had confidence in Kendall's abilities, but even he knew the blonde's hands were pretty much tied.

He wondered what Kendall was doing at that moment. It was still relatively early in the morning. He would normally still be sleeping, unless Logan had a shift or class. He wondered if he was sleeping now. Or if he was out looking for him like he promised.

"Kendall killed Johnson." one of Wayne-Wayne's lackeys reminded him. "He'll have to take the time to make sure that's cleaned up before he's ready to do still have some time, but not much." Shift tensed at this statement. Logan instantly wanted to comfort him. Paul and Johnson were close, but Shift was undoubtedly Johnson's best friend. Logan had actually mistaken them for being in a relationship the first time he saw them together.

Logan wanted to turn to him, tell him somehow that Johnson was safe, but he knew better to. If Wayne-Wayne found out, he would think that Kendall had gone soft. And though Logan didn't doubt that would make Wayne-Wayne put his guard down a bit, he didn't want to risk Wayne-Wayne thinking Shift and him weren't really needed. He'd seen enough TV and studied enough psychology to know that if Kendall came off as soft, Wayne-Wayne would think he could just fight Kendall for the territory and wouldn't need Logan or Shift.

Logan also knew there was a good chance Wayne-Wayne was planning on killing them both, anyway. He'd seen that a lot, too. Shift and Kendall probably knew this as well, so, he didn't bother mentioning it when the two were left alone the night before. He wanted to ask Shift why he thought Wayne-Wayne had grabbed both of them. He understood why they left Johnson alive and back at the University, but he couldn't figure out why they had taken both Shift and Logan.

If he had just been looking for a fight, he could have just taken Shift. Kendall was the type of guy to come after his own. He'd fight for any member of his crew. If he wanted Kendall to step down from his position, he would just need Logan. There was nothing Wayne-Wayne could gain by keeping both of them around. Unless…_No, _Logan thought, _he couldn't be a spy, could he? _He did his best to shake the thought from his mind. There was no way Shift would have done something that would have gotten his best friend hurt or killed. He just wouldn't…But that meant Wayne-Wayne needed him for something.

Logan turned his head towards Shift, who had straightened up by now. The gang member gave him a reassuring smile. Logan did his best to return it, though he couldn't help but worry.

…

Carlos watched James from the doorway, a frown etched on his face. It was becoming more and more common. He hated that. James and him were still together, but they weren't really on speaking terms. James had accidental called him Logan…again. And after Carlos' wound had been taken care of after the battle, Carlos went one way and James went another. They threw themselves in their work and was ignoring one another at all costs. Subconsciously, Carlos rubbed his sore shoulder. The fight had only been a few days ago and his entire arm was still hurting. The Latino bit back a sigh as he checked his watch. He only had five more minutes to make his move.

James had personally been checking up on Logan since he left. He tried hiding it from him, but the crew was just as loyal to Carlos as they were to James. He thought he was being discrete about it. Carlos and the rest of the crew let him, if only to avoid another fight. Everyday at the same time James dropped all his things and left, never telling anyone where he was going. Everyone knew. He went by the University and the restaurant. Sometimes he drove by Kendall's estate, just to make sure the younger brunette was alright.

The two of them hadn't had sex or been together in any other way for a while. James had wanted to be, but Carlos refused. He wanted to too, of course. He missed being that close to his love and wanted nothing more then jump him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wondered if James would even believe that he wanted to. He wanted to figure out another way to distract him, but there wasn't much James loved more then Logan…and Carlos only knew of one. He wanted to run and hide but he knew Kendall was right. He knew James. The leader was rash and if he found out Logan had been taken, he'd rush off to save him without a single thought of what the consequences could be. He would be putting the lives of himself and their crew in danger. He couldn't let that happen.

He took a deep breathe as James stood to leave. He walked through the doorway as if he hadn't been standing there the whole time. He closed and locked the door behind him, doing his best to smirk at the shocked expression on James' face. Carlos hadn't been into the apartment in a while. James hadn't changed anything since Logan left. There wasn't much of a difference, but Carlos could still see the empty spaces James refused to fill.

Carlos did his best to ignore it as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. "Hey baby…" he said lowly, "I missed you." It was true. Carlos did miss him more then anything. And now that he was actually doing it, he didn't want to turn back. This was for him. For their crew. For his brother.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

The Latino didn't answer. He just closed the gap between them and let nature take it's course. James melted instantly into him, eyes closing and a low moan escaping into the others' mouth. He pulled Carlos closer, hands sliding to his hips. When Carlos started inching his hands up James' shirt, the brunette lost control. Thoughts of Logan slipped easily from his mind and all he could think of was _Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. _How he tasted, how he smelled, how he felt. God he missed how he felt.

The shorter wrapped his legs around James' waist as he was hosted up in the air. He didn't remember being moved but the next thing he knew James was laying him gently on the mattress Carlos had picked out. The leader quickly removed his lover's shirt, his pants and underwear following quickly.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, Carlos began to strip James while biting and sucking on the tanned flesh. James had apparently missed it as much as Carlos had. Instead of taking his time to enjoy their usual foreplay(at least when it was actually about them and not about Logan), James went right into it.

He entered Carlos without any warning, moving quickly but gently until he was settled inside. It had been a while for the Latino and he was now having trouble adjusting to the pain of being stretched again. He found this to be rather ironic. This was how sex was with them when James was mad about Logan. He didn't know it, but the sex still was about him.

Despite the pain, the smaller nodded his head and allowed James to continue. He closed his eyes, biting his tongue for the first few thrusts until the pain disappeared and the pleasure took over. "I…missed you."

The words left his lips before he could stop them. He had already said them before, but they were words for seduction then. Now they were just his feelings being hung out to dry.

"I missed…you…too, Carlos…"

For a moment his heart swelled with happiness before he was once again lost among the pleasure. James growled low in his throat, a sign that he was nearing the edge. Carlos whimpered in return, wrapping his legs tighter around his boyfriend. James' thrusts became more erratic and unsteady. Carlos clenched around James' length and with a final thrust the leader stopped upon his release, Carlos coming right after him.

The Latino panted heavily, a smile fighting its way onto his lips. His eyes made their way to the clock, his eyebrows knitting together for a split second. He had to make sure it was too late to check up on Logan before they could be done. He turned so he was facing James, the smile still evident as he began to kiss and nip at the others' neck. "Ready for round two?"

…

"Did you sleep at all last night, boss?"

"No."

"Then why not sleep now. Let me take care of this." Johnson knew he was overstepping. Kendall was still steamed off at him for letting Logan be taken. He hadn't been kidding when he told Logan his orders were to die for him if necessary. "Seriously, boss, Logan would be peeved off if he knew you were doing this. Let me handle it." He couldn't move one arm and had to use crutches to move anywhere, but getting Logan back was worth the pain and annoyance.

Kendall was staring at him. Johnson could see the wheels in his mind turning but before he could ask what was wrong, the blonde spoke. "Why didn't I kill you?" The statement didn't sound harsh like one would imagine. It didn't sound like he was regretting his decision to keep him alive. He seemed honestly curious.

"I don't know." Johnson admitted, "Why didn't you?"

The leader seemed to contemplate the question before answering. "Because of Logan."

The room grew silent then, but the means by which it did spoke volumes to the two. Kendall would not have hesitated before, despite his close friendship with Johnson. It was just how he was, the type of leader he was. He wasn't that type of leader anymore.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Are…are you asking me if sparing your life is a bad thing?"

Their laughter filled the room.

"I suppose I am…"

Once Kendall had calmed down, Johnson saw a look in his eye he wasn't quite used to. The blonde was good at planning. He planned every step of his plan and always had a plan B and generally a C up his sleeve just in case something were to go wrong. Kendall put a lot of thought into what he did, but Johnson had never seen him contemplate something as hard as he did when it came to Logan.

Johnson would never say it(especially now all things considered), but he rather liked that Logan made the blonde stop and think so much. It was a pleasant surprise, different from the Kendall who cared more about the 'what' then the 'how' and 'why'.

Kendall hadn't realized how much Logan affected him until he'd spared Johnson's life. It wasn't so much that Logan would be upset if he'd killed him. That played a part of it, he hated to admit. A bigger part was that he couldn't bear the thought of Logan being hurt or just…away. He couldn't waste time. The sooner he started looking the sooner he'd be back with him.

"What were you working on boss?" As much as he loved that Kendall did it, he still felt awkward to be around it.

"The job that has to do with James and Carlos. We need to start it tomorrow." Carlos could only keep James busy for so long. Sooner or later - probably sooner if Kendall had to guess - James would tire out and be off to his regular schedule. Kendall felt bad he wasn't leaving to get Logan back, but he still needed the information Paul was getting before they could. He knew they had to make a move soon and he needed to make sure James wouldn't be a problem when they did. "Detective Mann is always on my case. And I know he looks into James, too. James has to deal with him or else he'd get caught and while that happens I can get the dirt on Mann and run him outta town."

"Okay," Johnson said slowly, trying to put together the missing pieces, "You're gonna pin something on James and while Mann is trying to solve the case and James is trying to get out of the case you're gonna take out the detective."

The job was actually killing two birds with one stone. It would keep James and Carlos busy, but also Detective Mann. Kendall hadn't been entirely sure the cop looked into James until he showed up at his doorsteps asking about the shooting. Mann would already be on his back for that and normally Kendall enjoyed messing with him and disproving every theory Mann came up with, but he again didn't have the time. Not only did he not have the time, he couldn't afford the police catching on to what happened. Logan and Shift were as good as dead if Wayne-Wayne so much as smelled a donut.

Kendall had to give Mann credit. Despite never beating Kendall, he was smart and a damn good detective. He saw the look Mann had given when he realized Logan and him were in a relationship. He was probably going to be keeping an eye out on all of them. It wouldn't take much to implicate James for something. Mann was probably already poking through his files.

"That is the plan." A yawn.

"Sleep," Johnson demanded, reaching over and taking the files from him. He had defiantly crossed the line but Kendall was too tired to really care at the moment. He just sighed heavily and went to sleep on the couch. Sleeping in the bed he shared with Logan wouldn't help him.

It took Kendall hours to sleep, but when he finally does, he dreams of Logan.

* * *

_(A/N) Hi everyone! It's finally done! Actually it was done last night but my internet sucks..._

_I don't think there was anything in this chapter I needed to explain...It's just one of those chapters were everything is getting ready to be put into play. Oh, but, I decided that this story will be around 20 chapters. I have planned out vague details and as long as everything goes according to plan it'll be 20. So, four more chapters...How does that sound?_

_Anywho, I'm not screwing this story up! Note my sarcasm? I don't necessarily think it's bad...I just feel like it could be better...Or maybe it's just because Logan should be with Kendall right now...I don't know. Tell me what you think! Your opinions mean a lot! And I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch.  
_

_With Love,_

_Kitty!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kendall woke up in the middle of the night. He forgets Logan isn't there for a moment and reaches out aimlessly for the smaller. His arm falls, nothing but air next to him. He opened his eyes slowly, mind still fuzzy and body begging for him to go back to sleep. He could hear voices down the hall, murmuring. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew it was Paul and Johnson.

It came flooding back. Logan was gone. The Logan in his dreams wasn't real. Kendall's heart broke. He sat up slowly, planting his feet on the ground with a heavy sigh. His body ached. It never stopped aching since Logan was taken. Kendall did his best to ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder as time went by.

Kendall would never admit it, but he was scared. No one else showed it if they were, but it wasn't their boyfriend who's life was on the line. Normally he wouldn't worry about a job. He'd been involved with kidnappings before. He'd kidnapped a few people, had members of his own crew taken. A rival gang had even tried - and failed - to kidnap him once. Kendall knew how to handle these situations. He had always come out on top. But no matter how many times he told himself that he had it handled, he couldn't stop himself from being worried.

He loved Logan too much to lose him. He needed him. It was a simple fact. Wayne-Wayne took Logan because of that fact. He figured he could get to Kendall and make him do whatever he wanted. And he was right. Kendall knew he would do anything for him when he kissed him for the first time. _I've gone soft, _he thought, chuckling to himself, _but that won't stop me. I'll do anything to get Logan back. Anything. _

"Boss?"

Kendall looked up, frowning. Paul was standing in the door way, eyes shining with concern. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words in fear he'd say something wrong. Paul wouldn't normally be afraid to overstep his boundaries, but even he wouldn't dare try with the circumstances. Kendall was upset and anything could set him over the edge. Paul hated seeing him like that.

Paul hadn't thought Logan would be around for very long, which was why he never bothered to get to know him. He thought Logan would get either tire or get scared by what Kendall did and run back to James. He saw the way Logan looked in Kendall's car the other night. He expected Logan to be gone by the next morning but he stayed. He helped.

Paul didn't think Logan had it in him. And maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Paul wasn't sure. He didn't care. All he knew was that Logan wasn't going to leave. Logan put his neck out for Kendall, him, and their gang. They had to get him back. He wasn't just the boss' boy anymore. He was one of them.

"Yea?" Kendall spoke, his voice a little shaky. Paul ignored it.

"You ready to go?"

Kendall nodded, standing from his spot. He tucked his gun behind his shirt before following Paul back into the surveillance room. Johnson hobbled back to his seat, wincing as he slid down at the table. He couldn't stand for very long. He wasn't suppose to be at all. He reached forward and gently handed the gloves he made to Kendall.

"Everything ready?"

"I got the information we needed. It's all in the files. Most recent list of all known members, all known jobs, scores, and all known weapons. The guns Wayne-Wayne bought not a week before Logan's kidnapping are right on top."

Kendall nodded, piecing together everything in his mind. They would soon be able to go after Logan. They just needed to keep James and Detective Mann busy. "And what about the fingerprints?"

Johnson nodded. "Paul followed James to the drug store and took his plug out of his engine. He had to go to Alex's auto parts store and after he left, Alex lifted his fingerprints from the counter." Johnson smirked, "He's a leaner."

"These gloves are done?" Kendall held them as carefully as Johnson had.

Another nod. "Oh, yea. Only took a few hours. Just make sure you don't touch the finger spots when you put them on. They're fingerless and the putty has James's finger print indents on them. Anything you touch will have his fingerprints all over them. Be careful, they can fall off. Make sure they don't or you could be leaving your own DNA behind."

Kendall nodded again, impressed, though he'd never admit that out loud. Johnson's father had been a big time White Collar criminal before he got caught. He taught Johnson everything he knew before he went to prison. Johnson was in the process of teaching everyone else how to make the gloves, but no one could do it as well as Johnson could. _Maybe there is reason to keep him around. _Kendall wouldn't tell him that though. He had been thinking of killing Johnson once Logan was back safe and sound, no matter what Logan said, but his sadness had overridden his anger. Now he wasn't sure what he was going to do. But he wasn't about to let Johnson think he was off the hook for losing Logan. He wanted to make him sweat.

"We better get going, man. Don't want it to get to light out." Paul told the blonde, nodding towards the door. "Alex is coming with us." he paused here, resting a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "We'll get him back, Kendall. One way or another."

They all knew it was going to be "or another."

…

Kendall slipped on his mask before carefully slipping the gloves on, making sure not to touch the fingerprint putty at the tips. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure anything that could be used to ID him was covered. He wore a jacket he had bought a few months back but never worn, saving it for an occasion just like this. It covered the numerous scars he had, including the one James had just given him. Paul and Alex were waiting, both keeping an eye out on either end of the street. Paul was fidgeting with his long-sleeved shirt and jacket, trying to keep his bandages from his burn covered.

"I haven't done this in forever." Alex said, almost absentmindedly, looking around the corner and then back at Kendall and Paul. He sounded almost sad about it. Like he was remembering something.

Kendall shrugged, "It's why I called you for it."

Alex had at once worked for James. He had come from Texas to Minnesota with him, Carlos, and the rest of their gang. Alex had been one of the few members of James' crew that hadn't tried to join Kendall's first. Alex's sister had been dating Carlos' brother, so Alex was with James' crew almost as long as Carlos had been.

James' gang was still technically small time. When they moved to Minnesota they didn't have any territory and didn't know a lot about the area. They didn't have many scores to pull and to keep themselves a float, James, Carlos, and Alex had broken into a lot of jewelry stores and pawn shops. Kendall had put a stop to it. They were robbing stores in his neighborhood and anyone who knew Kendall knew that he didn't like people messing with his stuff and that included the people and their businesses in his territory. That was the first time Kendall had kicked James' ass and also the time Kendall gave James the territory he owned.

Kendall had watched them for a little while before he put a stop to it. He liked Alex's style so after he sent James and Carlos on their way, he offered Alex a spot on his crew. Alex mulled it over for a while, something that had both concerned and excited Kendall at the same time. Alex was loyal, which was good if he came over to Kendall's side. But loyalty wouldn't do Kendall any good if he was too loyal to James. Loyalty was important to Alex, and it wasn't anything personal against James or the crew, he just wanted to be the best. And in order to be the best he had to go with Kendall. Kendall watched him for sometime after he joined, and had never found any reason to doubt Alex's loyalty to him.

He didn't have Alex planning too many heists after he joined. The man had a lot of other talents. Kendall usually kept him busy because he was good at what he did. And Kendall knew he would still be good at this, which was why he'd made sure Paul had called him. Not only that but Alex knew how James worked things. Mann was smart and he knew something might be up if the heist didn't match the cases James was suspected in.

With Alex's help the plan would be perfect. Mann would instantly suspect James and once the fingerprints ran through James would be spending the night in jail. He wouldn't stay there for very long, though. Carlos would eventually get him out on bail and the fingerprint evidence would be lost before trial. There was a man who worked for the investigation team who would do just about anything for money. He didn't care where or who it came from as long as it was good. James would just pay him to destroy the evidence and then they'd have nothing to put James away with. Mann wouldn't let up, though. He'd follow James and stake out his place to see if James would slip up somehow. It would keep both busy and out of the way.

"Right," Alex smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Do you want to make a big show out of this or do you want to keep it under wraps till morning?"

"However James use to do it."

"Under wraps it is." Alex said, now moving towards the door. Kendall and Paul kept watch while he picked at the lock. "I picked this one because the manager comes in at sun rise. It won't be long before she comes and calls the police." He opened the door, moving in quickly. Kendall and Paul walked in backward after him, closing the door behind them.

The alarm monitor started the beep, slowly getting louder. Paul went to disarm it, but Alex beat it to him. "There's a sexy saleslady who works here." He told them without turning around, smirking. Paul chuckled under his breathe and went to work on picking the locks of the stands.

…

Wayne-Wayne was getting impatient. It had only been twenty-four hours but he had never been very good at waiting. Everything he ever wanted was so close. He'd never worked harder for anything in his life. He had everything planned out, including a back up plan just in case something went wrong. He couldn't stay still. He was practically fidgeting in his seat. He was so close now, he'd do anything to succeed. He was ready for it.

He didn't trust his men to keep watch on Logan and Shift. Shift was good, and who knew what Kendall had taught Logan to do. He couldn't take the chance of them escaping. He knew there would be less chance of that happening if he split them up. He had the room to do it but he needed them together in case someone came to get them. He needed them both together for his plan to work.

The longer it took to complete the mission the longer the others were able to come up with a plan of their own. He looked at his watch - 12:39. He yanked at his shirt, feeling hot now. The sun was shining and it was even more humid inside the warehouse then outside. Kendall would defiantly be up and waiting for his call. Wayne-Wayne smirked, _wonder how long I should make him sweat. _

He picked up the disposable cell phone and slowly made his way over to his hostages. They didn't really talk to each other, both probably realizing the consequences of it, but Wayne-Wayne had picked up a few sentences here and there. He let them get away with it. It was mostly just encouraging words that everything would alright and one asking the other if they were okay. Wayne-Wayne had been listening to see if Kendall had said anything important to Logan, but he hadn't said anything. Either Kendall hadn't said anything, or Logan was smarter about these things then Wayne-Wayne had first thought.

"Hey, guys." the gang leader said, smirking. It almost sounded like he was being friendly with them. "It's almost time to call Ken_dork_. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you guys. I bet he's worried."

Neither spoke. Shift turned slightly, looking at Logan out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what Wayne-Wayne wanted or how Logan would take anything he did. He needed to make sure he was alright. Even if he made it out of this, Kendall may kill him if he didn't protect Logan.

Wayne-Wayne noticed this. He knew they were expecting Kendall to come save them. He was too, really. He'd be surprised if things went according to plan. He smirked, _might as well have some fun. _"Waiting for Kendall to come busting through that door, huh?"

Shift narrowed his eyes. He was up to something.

"I am too." Wayne-Wayne admitted, shrugging. The smirk never left his face. "But can I tell you guys a secret?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh. "No matter what happens…you're both gonna die." he laughed now, loving the horrified expression on Logan's face. He calmed himself, his smirk widened and a new look of satisfaction in his eyes, "And…I'm ready for Kendall to come. And when and if he does…I'm gonna kill him."

"You can't!" Logan screamed, his body jerking from the wall.

Wayne-Wayne shoved him back down, "Watch me." he chuckled as Logan growled under his throat. "Didn't know you had it in you, kid." he said before taking the cell phone and waving it in front of his face. "How about we call your man now, hmm?"

He pressed the redial button, Kendall's number flashed across the screen. It only took two rings for Kendall to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ken_dull_," Wayne-Wayne said, using the same voice he used on Logan and Shift. "What's happening?"

A growl. _"Shut the fuck up, Wayne-Wayne. Just tell me what you want me to do." _

"So you already came to your decision?"

"_As long as their alive." _

Wayne-Wayne knew what he wanted before he asked for it. "Here." he said, getting back down on his knees in front of Logan. He put the phone to Logan's ear. "Talk."

"Hey baby."

"_Logan, are you and Shift alright?"_

Logan thought about it for a minute, Wayne-Wayne's words running through his mind. He was going to kill Kendall if he came for them, and Logan knew he was going to. It was just a matter of when. Wayne-Wayne said he was ready for it. Logan had faith in Kendall. He never stopped having faith in him. But he loved him too much to risk him getting hurt. He couldn't let that happen.

He turned and looked at Shift. The other brunette was staring at him with a strange look on his face. Logan took a deep sigh, looking down at the floor. He knew this might end bad for him. But he had to try.

"_Logan?"_

"I-I…Kendall, trade for Shift. I've been shot. Don't come for me."

There was a sudden intake of breathe on Kendall's side. Wayne-Wayne took the phone away quickly, punching Logan as hard as he could.

"He's lying, Knight. There's nothing wrong with him. Except the bruise he's going to have for lying."

"_I swear to God, Wayne-Wayne, if he's hurt I'll-,"_

"He's not." the other gang leader reassured. "But he will be if you don't do as I say."

"…_Whatever you want."_

Wayne-Wayne smirked, "Good, good. Tomorrow afternoon. Your main territory. Bring as many guys as you want. It won't matter because if you don't give it up in front of everyone, Logan will die."

"Kendall don't!"

Wayne-Wayne kicked Logan in the stomach before walking back to the table. "He's fine." he practically growled out. "Tomorrow afternoon, Kendall. I'll call with the time tomorrow."

He hung up before Kendall could say another word, growling at a wounded Logan from across the room. "What am I going to do with you…?"

…

Kendall's hand collided with the wall.

The noise broke through his estate, gaining the attention of the rest of the crew there. The ones stationed in his home were the only ones who knew about the deal. It needed to be that way or he could have a war inside his own gang. That was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"What happened?" Johnson asked, concerned.

"He hurt him." Kendall said, "I heard it. He hurt him." he punched the wall again. Alex rushed to stop him before he did any damage to himself.

"Kendall, this is not going to get us anywhere. Just relax okay. We're leaving to go get him in five minutes."

"We can't." Kendall told him, feeling his heart slip into his stomach. "Logan told me he was shot. He was lying…Wayne-Wayne must have said something to him to freak him out." Kendall told them, "He must be waiting for us."

"We can handle it." Paul reassured.

"I know that." Kendall told him, growing, getting more and more frustrated. "But Wayne-Wayne still has Logan. He could still hurt him…We can't risk it. We're going along with the plan for tomorrow."

"You're giving up your territory?" Paul said, panicked.

"If I have to." the blonde responded without hesitation. "We're moving to Plan B. We'll just have to take Logan back during the trade and try to get out of it without anyone getting hurt."

"And what if we can't? You could just give it all up?" Alex asked, "Walk away and not look back?"

Kendall looked at the three faces of his friends and sighed, "I would do anything for Logan."

* * *

_(A/N) Hey, I'm sorry this is coming so later...My internet really sucks...and I been kinda busy. Guess who's graduating on the 11th? ME! Wooo! Done with high school, baby!_

_Ahem. Hi. :D I'm excited if you can't tell...Well, anywho, I am sorry this is coming so late. My internet only works when my labtop is sitting in one spot on my bed. And it still goes out occationally..._

_So, chapter 17. That makes three left, as long as everything goes according to plan. I'm thinking two more chapters and then an epilouge that'll take place sometime in the future. Not too far, of course. But in the future. _

_Also, I have about 1000 words of the next chapter of We All Bleed Red done. I'm gonna work on that in just a few moments._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

James looked innocent when he slept.

Carlos almost chuckled at the thought, but knew it to be true. He'd slept next to James hundreds of times over the years. They had at once lived together, when they first moved from Texas to Minnesota. Carlos had thought it was the perfect opportunity to take the next step. James had surprisingly agreed to do so, and all had been well for a while. But then James got the call that Logan's mother had died. Logan asked what James thought about him moving up state to be around him. He had been trilled. So trilled, in fact, that he moved all the things out of the spare bedroom and asked Carlos to move out. Only for a while, he had assured. Only until Logan gets settled in. James never asked him to move back.

Carlos knew the only reason Logan asked about the move was to make his mother happy. Before the crew moved, Carlos had been the one to help out Logan with his mother. James' father had already died, and James had put almost all his time into the gang, making them one of the top threats in Texas. Logan had received a full scholarship to Harvard but didn't take it and instead was taking classes at a local community college so he could still take care of his mom. Carlos split his time between the gang and taking care of the second Mrs. Diamond when Logan had to be at class. When talk of the move started, she told Carlos she wanted Logan to move with them, so James would stay out of trouble. Logan's mother had always been a little naïve. She didn't really know what went on.

The Latino had never mentioned the woman's request to his lover. Part of him hoped Logan wouldn't come, and he kept his mouth shut even when he did. He regretted that now. He couldn't help but think that maybe if he had, James wouldn't have waited for Logan to come around. James would have seen Logan hadn't come to be around him and would just give up. He would stop loving Logan and everything would be the way it was suppose to be.

Carlos sighed, somehow finding comfort in the fact he was the one here with James and not Logan. At least for the moment. Carlos thought it was amazing. After everything that happened, after all the pain and tears, he still found comfort in being with James. It was James who was there for him when his brother had gotten killed and it was James who had taken the responsibly of the crew when Carlos couldn't bear to do it. It was true that James had been named to take over, but that was only if Carlos had not wanted or was unable to do it himself.

Tears gathered in Carlos' eyes. He never wanted to let his brother down. His brother had been understanding when picking a new leader and Carlos had been happy at the time. He wasn't happy anymore. James was a good leader. But he was thoughtless and stupid at times. If Carlos had not made or altered decisions, James would have destroyed the gang. Most of the bad decisions James had made had something to do with Logan.

"Baby…what's wrong?"

James also had bed head when he woke up, and a voice that could rival a three-year-olds in cuteness. James always had a problem leaving his hair a mess. He loved to look his best and hated it when his looks weren't what he called "perfect order". Carlos loved the few moments when James was still too tired in the mornings to remember his hair. Carlos thought that he looked adorable.

"Nothing," The Latino said, "I was just thinking. Don't worry about it."

James ran his fingers through his hair, something he did right before he jumped up to fix it. But today he didn't. He just sighed, dropping his hand down on the pillow before he pushed himself up on his elbows. Carlos heart started to race, knowing James well enough to tell something was wrong. "Carlos…we really need to talk."

His heart stopped.

"I love you." James told him, smiling a little, "I have for a long time and I don't think I will ever stop."

"I-I love you…too, James."

James nodded, his smile fading completely. "The problem is…I have feelings for someone else. I've…had feelings for someone else for a while. I was hoping they would go away…but they haven't and I don't think I could ever stop loving…that person."

Carlos did his best to nod, wiping the tears from his eyes. James was no longer looking at him. He couldn't bring himself to.

"I know that it's not fair. I know I should have told you sooner. I wish it was different…"

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want James to admit it, but he needed him to say who it was, or Carlos would go mad. "…this other person…It's Logan…"

James looked confused for a moment, but then his face softened into one of pure sorrow. Carlos had known. He almost chuckled, but he couldn't. His heart was breaking just as much as Carlos' was. He hated himself at that moment. "…Yea, it's…Logan…He loves Kendall, I know that. But I can't give up because…I'm not…happy…without him here."

He finally looked at Carlos. The Latino wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

"So…What I'm saying is…I don't think that we should…"

"James!" Both boys looked up, the door flying open a second later. Eric, a member of James' crew, came busting through the door, two more members standing behind him. They all looked like they had just run a marathon. "Man, James, you have to come right now. Logan's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"We were doing our rounds and we heard one of Wayne-Wayne's crew members bragging to some chick that Wayne-Wayne kidnapped Logan and Shift. He has them hidden in this warehouse. Kendall and Wayne-Wayne have a meeting later today. Kendall's territory for Logan's life."

James shot up, quickly moving to get his clothes. Eric and the other two moved their eyes away. "Do you know what warehouse?"

"Yea," Eric told him, eyes trained on the wall, "we took the guy and got him to give us some answers."

"Let's go." James growled out, fully clothed, his face turning red from anger.

"James, don't!" Carlos begged, grabbing onto his arm. "Kendall is taking care of it. We don't know what he's doing we could get in the way."

"Let me go, Carlos…" James growled out lowly, "I need to do something. I can't lose Logan. I won't."

…

Kendall's hands were shaking. He clenched and unclenched his fists, hoping to calm himself. Wayne-Wayne had called an hour before, telling Kendall the time and exact place the exchange would be. The gang leader was growing more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by.

The others noticed, but pretended not to. None of them had ever seen Kendall so worried before. They had never seen him care so much. They tried comforting him without actually doing so. They were never good at things like that, and Kendall had never before needed any kind of comfort. They gave up after awhile, noticing the way Kendall tensed whenever they said something.

Kendall's cell phone started to ring, the blonde once again tensing at the sound. He reached for it quickly, answering it without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"_Kendall." _

"Carlos?" the leader could barely make out the voice. It sounded rough and shaky.

"_Jamesfoundout. Wayne-Wayne's crew wasbraggingabout it and Eric came and told him. He's headingtherenow. Youhave…you have to do something." _

It took a moment for everything to register. Half because Carlos was talking too fast and the other half because Kendall just didn't want to believe what he was hearing. James could get Logan killed. The thought made his heart break and knowing the chances were higher then ever, his heart stopped completely. "Don't worry, Carlos." Kendall forced out the words, speaking slowly, "I will handle it." he took a deep breathe, his mind racing to remember his backup plan. "How many guys did James take?"

"_Five."_

"Okay, get as many people as you can. If you don't hear from me in an hour, bring them. Do you know where the warehouse is?"

"_Yea," _Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Alright. I gotta go. Wait for my call."

"_Kendall," _Carlos called out desperately, _"Detective Mann…"_

Kendall growled, "Damn."

And with that he hung up.

…

No one was within miles of Wayne-Wayne's warehouses. The gang probably spread the word for everyone to stay away. It could make other people suspicious, a once populated area suddenly as vacant as a ghost town. But it also left the area open just in case someone tried to sneak up on them.

It took James and his crew a while before they could get close. Wayne-Wayne had guards posted every few hundred yards. James and his crew had made quick work out of them, the guards lying unconscious and tied up in a ditch not far where some kids played when it rained. The warehouse doors were closed, and James couldn't see any one in sight. "Okay, everyone. Get ready-Ow!"

James turned, his heart speeding up when he was met with a pair of angry green eyes. Kendall's hand was instantly around his throat, squeezing tightly, his other hand pointing his gun to his chest. James clawed at the other gang leader, already feeling light headed. Tears flooded his eyes, and with blurry vision he looked around at his other crew members. He couldn't make out any faces, but he could see their hands raised in defeat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, James?" Kendall growled out, letting go of the other leader. The brunette fell to the ground, body weak and unable to keep himself up. He coughed as he tried to catch his breathe, Kendall squatted to his knees, jamming his gun into James' chest once again.

"I'm getting Logan." James finally answered.

"No," Kendall said sternly, like he was teaching a small child a lesson. "What you're doing is putting Logan's life in danger. What were you going to do if Wayne-Wayne shot him just as you were opening the door?"

"And how were you going to get in?" James asked, annoyed.

Kendall smirked. "Same way you were, except I was going to get one of the guards you threw in the ditch to open it at gunpoint. They have to check in at regular intervals."

"Kendall," Alex called to him, pointing at his watch.

"Wayne-Wayne is expecting one of the guards in about ten minutes."

"So what do we do?"

Before Kendall could answer, a shot rang through the area, echoing around them. Eric screamed a second later, the noise almost completely shadowed over by the shot. Ben caught him as he fell, lowing him down to the ground. Everyone hit the deck.

"Damn," James cursed. "They spotted us."

"You think?" Kendall yelled back, raising his head a little to shoot back. He checked his watch, "I was afraid something like this was going to happen. Backup is coming."

…

Detective Mann parked, running his fingers through his hair in irritation. James' fingerprints had been found all over the jewelry store and he could not wait to bring the gang leader in. Of course he had no proof that James was a gang leader, but he knew just as well as he knew Kendall was one. James had left before he made it to his apartment, but Mann couldn't wait for him to return home.

Mann followed him to Wayne-Wayne's territory, but lost him somewhere before reaching the central area. He knew something was going on, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He grabbed his radio to call for backup, but threw it on the dashboard with a grunt. He'd done all this before. He was sure Kendall has been up to something and had called for reinforcements. His backup got there just in time to break into Kendall's poker game. Mann knew Kendall had been doing something. The look in the blonde's eyes when he offered Mann and his super attendant a seat to play said anything but innocent.

And he knew something was going on now. But he would just have to be alone on his one.

The sounds of gunfire startled him, his hands instantly moving back to the wheel. He looked in the rearview mirror and squinted to see better when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He watched as two men climbed out of a ditch and started racing towards his car. He could see they were both holding guns. The Detective quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, gun in hand, but he never got a chance to speak. One of the men came to a stop just in front of it, aiming his gun to his chest and pulling the trigger without any hesitation.

"Look!" the other man screamed, grabbing his arm, "James' and Kendall's crews are coming. We gotta hurry!"

…

Logan could hear the echoing of gunfire from inside the warehouse. Bullets were ricocheting off the metal door, leaving dents in their wake. Shift and Logan had been left alone for the time being. Wayne-Wayne and the crew members had run outside when they heard a strange noise. The gunfire started soon after.

"Looks like the Calvary came." Shift said, turning his body so his back was facing Logan. "Turn around and get close. I'm gonna try and untie you."

Logan hesitated for only a second before doing as he was told, his heart racing. He tried listening to what Shift was telling him, but all he could think about was Kendall. He prayed he wasn't out there.

"When you get untied I want you to run to the back and leave through that way. If Kendall is out there he should be able to see you as you make a run for it."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are." Shift told him sternly, grunting a little, "I almost got it…"

The two jumped apart when a door to the back opened. Wayne-Wayne and another crew member came running in a second later. Both were covered in sweat and blood, though it didn't appear either was wounded.

"Change of plans. You're coming with me." Wayne-Wayne reached over and picked Shift up by his collar, yanking him half on his knees. He laughed at their confused faces. "What, you never figured it out? Logan, I thought you were smarter then that."

It was then that it hit Logan. Shift was only an inch or two taller then him, almost the same build, and the exact same hair color. The two could pass as brothers if they wanted to. From far away they could pass as each other. "You were planning this from the beginning…But why? How could trading a-look-alike benefit you?"

Wayne-Wayne laughed as the other crew member picked Logan up by the back of his shirt. "Why take away Kendall's territory when you can take away his territory and his true love?"

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Take him to the hide-a-way and shoot him. Or stab him. Whatever works for you. I'll take Shift here to Kendall and make the trade for the territory." Wayne-Wayne pulled out his gun and stuck it to Shift's head, "One word outta you and you're dead."

Logan struggled against the grip of the gang leader as the bigger man dragged him towards the small room. The genius let out a scream as his back hit a metal pipe. Logan managed to get his hands untied, but kept them behind his back. His mind was racing as fast as his heart as he tried to determine how to escape. The gang member was taking his time, but Logan knew he still had to hurry. His eyes rested on a pipe not far from him, and then back up at the crew member. "You don't have to do this."

"Probably not." the man responded, "but I want to."

"Funny you want to do Wayne-Wayne's dirty work. He gets, what, twenty, twenty-five years and you get life if this all goes down. He'll probably get less then that. He's smart. He'll probably flip on you."

"I think I can handle it." he pulled out a knife similar to Kendall's, opening the switch blade in a flick of his wrist.

Logan started to sweat. He needed to hurry. "I'm not so sure about that. If you're as dumb as you look, you're going to jail for sure. Which is probably why Wayne-Wayne keeps you around anyway."

"Listen, kid, you're getting' on my nerves." he leaned down and once he got close enough, Logan reached over and grabbed the pipe, quickly swinging it and hitting him in the side of his head as hard as he could. The gang member grunted in pain, the knife slipping from his hands and towards the door. Logan hurried to untie his legs. He grabbed the pipe as he stood up, hitting the member once again in the back when the man tried to sit up.

"Sorry!" Logan screamed as he picked up the knife and ran out the door. He wiped his fingerprints and the man's blood off the pipe with his shirt before throwing it across the warehouse. He ran to the backdoor but stopped short. There was a pad lock keeping it shut. "Shit…what am I gonna do now?"

…

Wayne-Wayne dragged Shift across the lot, his eyes never leaving Kendall. James' and Kendall's crews had come for backup, leaving Wayne-Wayne 's at a disadvantage. He took note of his crew members' injuries out of the corner of his eyes, but he couldn't say that he cared much. He was almost there. He almost beat Kendall. That was what mattered to him. Nothing else. "Remember, not a word out of you. Or your dead."

When he got close enough for Kendall to hear him, but far enough away for his plan to work, he stopped, hiding behind a set of crates. Before he could call out to Kendall, the gang leader spotted him. The green was completely gone from Kendall's eyes, leaving only black. Wayne-Wayne did his best to hide his fear as he motioned for Kendall to stay in place. He used his gun to point to Shift in warning.

"I have what you want, Knight," he screamed. "But this ambush doesn't change anything. Your territory or Logan dies."

"Kendall, it's me, Shift! Logan's still inside!"

"I told you not to speak!" Wayne-Wayne's gunshot blended in with the rest. Shift's body fell limp, blood pouring out from his head and forming a pool around him. By the time Wayne-Wayne looked up, Kendall had run around the crates. Kendall jammed his gun in Wayne-Wayne's stomach, pulling the trigger without a second thought.

Wayne-Wayne fell against the crates, hands pressed against his stomach in a desperate attempt to keep himself from bleeding out. He knew it was useless. He wouldn't last long. "I…I almost beat you."

Kendall didn't look at him. "Almost only counts in horse shoes, Wayne-Wayne." He looked up, catching Carlos' eye. He motioned to him with two fingers to cover. The Latino got the hint and tapped James on the shoulder. James looked up at Kendall and then followed the path to the door before returning his eyes to Kendall and nodding.

The blonde leader managed to get to the front door of the warehouse without any problems. He slipped in quickly, eyes scanning the empty area for any trace of Logan. His heart started racing when he caught sight of a hand in the doorway to a little room. "Logan!" he screamed, rushing off before he really knew what he was doing. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing it wasn't Logan. Avoiding the blood, he bent down to check for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"Kendall!"

"Logan!" he jumped up at the voice and quickly made his way back into the main area of the warehouse. "Logan!" he screamed again as the brunette came into view. The brunette ran into his arms and Kendall instantly felt tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"This isn't your fault, baby." he told him, pushing him back a little so they could look at each other. Kendall wiped away Logan's tears, and Logan reached up and did the same for Kendall. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Logan smiled a little, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm just happy you came."

The small smile that had crept on Kendall's face instantly fell upon seeing the blood on Logan's shirt. The bookwork noticed this and followed his eyes, "Oh! It's not mine. It's his…" he pointed to the man in the other room. "Is he okay?"

Kendall hugged Logan once again. "He's fine baby, he's fine." Something in the way Logan tightened his grip let him know Logan knew he was lying.

"Where's Shift?"

Kendall pulled Logan back again, "Don't worry about that right now, okay? We just gotta get you outta here." He kissed Logan quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kendall started pulling Logan towards the back. "There's a door over here, right?"

"It has a pad lock on it."

Kendall smirked, picking up a metal tin of supplies and hitting the lock, breaking it open in two swings. "Let's go."

* * *

_(A/N) Okay, so, first thing: I'm sorry this is coming so late! There really is no excuse. _

_Second thing, I'm sorry this chapter sucks so bad. It really sucks..._

_Third thing, I'm sorry for mistakes I didn't catch._

_Next to be updated is We All Bleed Red! Once I finish it..._

_Hi! So, a lot has happened in this chapter. Gang war, people got shot at, people died...KENDALL HAS FOUND LOGAN! And Logan killed the dude who I didn't care to name! D: I hope everyone is excited for the next chapter. Because I have something BIG planned. And I mean** BIG! **_

_Can't give anything away but I would love to hear your reactions to this chapter, the story thus far as it is closing, and I hope to hear excitement for the next chapter...Your reviews motivate me! No joke. They make me smile!_

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Endless gunfire echoed throughout the area, covering the pain filled screams of those injured. Different guns made different noises when fired and on impact, blending together and creating a symphony of hatred and pain. It seemed to suck up the air around them, the atmosphere feeling heavy and vile. It was maddening, adrenaline pushing them further and further as their hearts raced to near death.

James ducked behind a series of metal palates, feeling the vibrations of the ricocheting bullets against his back as he leaned against the hot surface to catch his breathe. He wiped the sweat off of his face before leaning over to the one side, his eyes instantly finding Carlos who was holding is own not far from him.

Brown eyes scanned over the area, taking in where each gang had settled. Both his and Kendall's crew was closet to where he was now, both scattered throughout the area. Wayne-Wayne's crew was huddled by the warehouse, outnumbered but refusing to go down without a fight. James could see a few members of each his and Kendall's crew were lost, their bodies still and weapons forgotten. He couldn't see much on the other side, but could tell their numbers were dwindling down.

James ducked back behind the palates just as a bullet skid across the edge and ricocheted into the ground just in front of him. He scooted closer to the right, taking a deep breathe and checking the other side. Wayne-Wayne was barely alive, his eyes dropping and blood pooling around him in an almost perfect circle.

He had to make a break for the warehouse. He needed to know that Logan was safe and unharmed. He needed to see it. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to him

"Carlos!" James' scream was swallowed, but somehow was heard. The Latino ducked behind a crate, eyes narrowing as they fell upon James. The brunette signaled with his hand the same way Kendall had, knowing the other would get the hint. Carlos nodded, standing back up slightly and firing, covering James as he made a run for where Wayne-Wayne was.

He jumped behind the crates, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. He sat up so not to touch the blood, but stayed down low enough so no one could see him. He doubted Wayne-Wayne's crew even knew he was there. His eyes settled on Shift, his heart instantly falling into his chest. James never liked him, but he looked so much like Logan that his heart broke at seeing him lying there.

He tore his eyes away and looked back at Wayne-Wayne. His clothes were completely soaked in his own blood. Sweat was pouring down his face, which was rapidly turning blue. He wouldn't last much longer. They didn't say anything to each other, merely locked eyes for a moment before James rushed off down the path Kendall had taken.

Once he was inside, he leaned against the door, unsure of what to do. His eyes rested on the man in the other room, but didn't move to see who it was. There was no doubt in his mind that Kendall had already rescued Logan. He knew it wasn't either of them. Finally, he tucked his gun away and then pried himself off of the door and silently walked through the open area and to the back.

He stopped once he got close enough to the door. He could see the pad lock had been busted open and the door was still open a crack, letting in the sun. He could hear voices just outside, arguing. He knew it was Kendall and Logan, but couldn't make out anything they were saying until he got a little closer.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

Kendall growled, "Yes, you fucking are, Logan. Listen to me, my car is parked a mile away. Take the keys and go. I'll meet you back at the house, okay? I need to pull my crew out."

"No, Kendall."

James pulled the door open slightly, getting a better look of what was going on. Kendall had Logan by the shoulders, leaning down slightly so they were looking into each others' eyes. Kendall then rested his forehead against Logan's, his eyes instantly closing. "I can't leave my crew here."

"I'm not asking you to, Kendall." Logan reassured, bringing his arms up to wrap around him. James held back a growl, his fingers digging into the door painfully. "I'm telling you that I'm not leaving here without you."

James' stomach flipped as his mind registered what Logan was saying. He wasn't trying to force Kendall to leave. He was telling Kendall he was staying with him. Anger flooded through his body, his mind racing. It wasn't fair! Why did Kendall get to be with Logan? Why did Logan love him so much that he was willing to stay and die with him?

Kendall took a deep, raged breathe and then pulled Logan flush against him. "I can't let anything happen to you, Logie."

"And I can't let anything happen to you." Logan shot back, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "Please understand Kendall. Please."

Kendall brought his hands up to Logan's face, pulling him in for a kiss. James felt like his heart was being ripped out and stomped on right in front of him. He watched in horror as Logan brought his hands up around Kendall's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"I love you." Kendall whispered as he pulled back. James barely heard him, his anger rising. "And when we get out of this, I am teaching you how to fight."

Logan smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips as he learned forward to kiss Kendall once more, "I love you, too."

James saw red.

…

Carlos fired, not even bothering to line up his shots anymore. The light catching off the bullets practically blinded him, making it nearly impossible to aim correctly. The Latino did his best to cover James as the gang leader made a mad dash for the warehouse. He ducked behind the crate as James made it through the door, wiping his brow and checking the damage around him.

He rested his head against the crate as he closed his eyes; doing his best to stop his heart was racing. He wondered if Logan was alright. Despite everything he prayed both Kendall and Logan were safe and sound and somewhere far away. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he shoved them back. It wasn't the time or place for that.

Still, he couldn't help but think of the situation. His thoughts were constantly plagued with James. He loved him more then anything. He would do anything for him, even if James loved Logan more then he loved him. He didn't want to. He didn't want to love him. Didn't want to be nailed down anymore. But he owed it to James, and to his brother.

Carlos shot a few more times, ducking once again as the pain from his still injured shoulder radiated throughout his body. They needed a plan to get out. He was sure Logan was safe by now and more and more people were going to die unless they could find a way to end the battle. He looked around the warehouse, searching for any sign of Kendall or James. Logan had to be with one of them, and if there was any chance of getting out of this battle, it would be with them.

His eyebrows knitted together as he saw Paul slip into the warehouse. Without thinking, Carlos ran behind the palates James had previously been hiding behind. He took a deep breathe before running to Wayne-Wayne. The man was barely holding on. "Wayne-Wayne!" Carlos screamed, unsure if the man could really hear him. "You need to tell me, was Logan in there?"

It took him a moment, but he nodded, his eyes closing and then opening a little.

Carlos cursed. He knew how James would react if he saw Logan and Kendall together. He hadn't thought much of it because he knew Kendall would be able to handle him. He knew Kendall wouldn't hurt James, not with Logan around. But Paul was a completely different story. He wouldn't care what Logan or Kendall said or did. He would kill James if he felt like he had to.

He had to get in there. "Wayne-Wayne, is there a door in the back?" He waited a couple of seconds, but the gang leader didn't answer. "Wayne-Wayne?"

Nothing. He was gone.

Carlos took off, running down the closest path to the warehouse, not even thinking about covering himself. He needed to get to the others before something happened. He slipped through the door, instantly running to the voices that were coming somewhere from the back. He didn't think. He opened the door, the metal hitting the wall with a giant bang, gathering the attention of the four people already there.

_Oh, my God. _

…

"I'm not leaving you here!"

Kendall growled, "Yes, you fucking are, Logan. Listen to me, my car is parked a mile away. Take the keys and go. I'll meet you back at the house, okay? I need to pull my crew out."

"No, Kendall."

Kendall grabbed Logan by the shoulders, leaning down slightly so they were looking into each others' eyes. Kendall then rested his forehead against Logan's, his eyes instantly closing. "I can't leave my crew here." He was torn. He needed to stay for his crew. He owned them his loyalty. He couldn't leave them to die. But he needed to get Logan out. He already thought he was going to lose him…he couldn't go through that again.

"I'm not asking you to, Kendall." Logan reassured, bringing his arms up to wrap around him. Tears gathered in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but he knew it was the only way. "I'm telling you that I'm not leaving here without you."

Kendall's eyes widened, his grip tightening on Logan's shoulders. He knew what Logan had meant. He searched his mind for something, anything to tell him to make him leave. Make him go so he knew he'd be safe. But he couldn't think of anything. Nothing was going to change Logan's mind.

Kendall took a deep, raged breathe and then pulled Logan flush against him. "I can't let anything happen to you, Logie."

"And I can't let anything happen to you." Logan shot back, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "Please understand Kendall. Please."

He did. But, _God_, did he wish there was a way to change it. Kendall brought his hands up to Logan's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Logan brought his hands up around Kendall's neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you." Kendall whispered as he pulled back. "And when we get out of this, I am teaching you how to fight."

Logan smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips as he learned forward to kiss Kendall once more, "I love you, too." The genius moved in for another kiss, but a sudden force knocked Kendall away from him. "James!"

"Stay out of this, _Logie_." he spat the nickname, growling deep in his throat. "This is between me and him."

By now, Kendall had picked himself up off the ground, wiping the dirt off of his shirt. He almost reached for his weapon, but James had yet to pull his and he couldn't risk Logan getting hurt. "I don't want to fight you, James."

"I wouldn't want to fight me, either."

The blonde had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He motioned for Logan to leave, but his boyfriend was too terrified to move. He knew this could only end badly. "You don't want to risk hurting Logan, do you?"

"I'm only after you."

"Don't move, Diamond!"

"Paul!" Logan screamed, lifting up his arm as if to reach out for him. "Please, don't shoot him!"

Paul didn't say anything. He stared James down as he slipped out of the warehouse and into the back ally, gun pulled and directed at James. The air around them went stiff as silence fell upon them. The blonde gang leader heaved a sigh, breaking the silence, as he reluctantly reached behind him to pull out his own weapon.

"We're wasting time." Kendall spat at no one in particular. "We need to stop this before it gets out of hand." He paused, pointing his gun at James. "Paul, do me a favor and take Logan back to the car. I'll meet you guys there as soon as I'm done."

"What?" Logan asked, shocked, "Kendall, I told you already -,"

"Baby," Kendall spoke softly, but sternly, "please just do as I say. I want you to stay with me but it's too dangerous and I have to stop this before more people get hurt. Please," he begged, "just go with Paul."

Logan looked hurt, but soon his eyes softened, knowing Kendall was right. The battle needed to be stopped and Kendall would be able to do it faster and easier if he didn't have to watch after him while he was doing it. He sighed, "Okay, let's go."

Paul tucked his gun away, keeping his eyes on James for a moment longer before finally looking at Logan. He placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing what the smaller man had been through in the past few days. He knew why he wanted to stay, but knew it was best for him to leave. He nodded to Logan and then looked at Kendall, raising his hand. Kendall reached into his pocket and threw the keys over James' head to Paul.

Logan turned to James, but didn't know what to say or even if he should say anything at all. Logan had a pretty good idea of what happened, and though James went about it the completely wrong way, he was just trying to save him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, "Thank you, James." before turning away.

James had his head lowered, tears trapped behind his eyes. He wanted to cry more then anything, but stopped himself. He clenched his hands that were still raised over his head and grinded his teeth to stop himself from screaming. He let Carlos go because the Latino deserved better and because he wanted Logan. He wasn't about to lose Logan. Not again. Not when he was so close to him now. He may never get another chance.

He turned quickly to attack Paul, knowing Kendall wouldn't shoot him when he was so close to Logan. Paul had been expecting it, however, and raised his hand to punch him square in the nose. He stumbled back and lost his footing, but managed to pull his gun out. Paul had done the same.

A loud bang was heard. Instantly Kendall had moved forward, wrapping his arms around Logan and pushing him against the metal wall behind him, protecting him. Logan could barely see anything behind Kendall's bigger frame, but brown eyes caught a glimpse of something that hadn't been there before.

"Carlos!"

The Latino had made it just in time. He grabbed Paul's arm, the two wrestling where they stood for the gun. Kendall turned his head to James, "Stop them!"

James stood frozen in shock as his ex-boyfriend risked his life to save his. He snapped himself out when he heard Kendall screaming at him. He ran forward to pull them apart, but just as he did, a gunshot echoed around them.

Carlos' face froze in pain, his body growing rigid. He fell backward into James' arms, the gunshot fading and leaving them all in complete silence.

"Carlos!" Kendall didn't have the heart to hold Logan back. He let him go, watching helplessly as the smaller man ran to the Latino and his step brother, falling to his knees in front of him. Logan started crying, looking around desperately for something he could use to stop the bleeding. "James, you're jacket."

The brunette took off his coat like a zombie, eyes wide and unable to leave the man who currently had his head in his lap. He set his hands on top of Logan's, both pressing the material on the wound as hard as they could to stop the bleeding. Logan looked up at Kendall, his face red. He shook his head slightly before looking back down at Carlos.

Kendall knew he had to leave, but he couldn't. "Paul," he called out gently, "do me a favor…Go back up front and do what you can. I'm, um, gonna stay here with Logan."

Paul didn't argue.

The blonde returned his gaze to the dying man before them before coming over and standing behind Logan. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but James shushed him before he could. The brunette shook his head, leaning down to kiss his ex. The Latino's face lit up one more time before his eyes closed.

Both James and Logan refused to move their hands from the wound. Kendall hesitantly leaned forward, running his fingers down to the pulse point in the neck. He checked again to be sure.

"I'm sorry."

Logan cried out, pulling his hands from under James' as if they were on fire before flinging himself into Kendall's arms. The blonde wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, his own heart aching.

James looked at Carlos' face, and then at his hands. His heart fell into stomach and in that instant he thought he was going to be sick. Hesitantly, he moved his hands from the material of his jacket, his body shaking. Finally, he looked at Kendall and Logan and instantly felt his blood boil.

Carlos was gone. How had he let him die protecting him? Carlos was gone and Logan was about to run off with Kendall…And he was going to be left alone. He looked at Carlos again, guilt washing through him. Angrily, he stood up, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Logan…move."

The other brunette pulled himself away from his boyfriend, wiping his eyes as he looked up at his step brother. "W-what?" It hit him quickly, and in an instant he standing in front of James. "No! Haven't enough people died? Don't be stupid!"

Kendall stood up slowly, reading to grab Logan and run. He knew James would try anything at this point. He'd lost Carlos and he was about to lose Logan again. Kendall knew he could take him, but Logan was too involved. He needed to get him out of there. Now.

Before he could grab him, James did. Logan let out a surprised scream as he was shoved to the ground a few feet away. Kendall instantly moved to get him, but stopped when he felt the barrel of James' gun pressed against his chest, aimed right where his tattoo with Logan's initials were. The blonde thought of his options, doing his best to stay completely still. Anything could set James off.

"James, don't!"

"Shut up, Logan!"

Kendall met James' eyes, "If you're going to do this, don't do it in front of him."

James seemed to think about what the other had said. He was silent, and then, "Logan. Leave. Now."

Logan's heart was pounding so hard it was all he could hear. He looked around for something…He didn't know what he was doing. Finally, his eyes landed on the knife he had taken from the man who tried to kill him. It must have fallen out of his pocket when James had thrown him down.

"You have three seconds to leave or you're going to have to watch."

Without really thinking, he grabbed it, the blade sliding out of its slot without much effort. He stood up quickly, his mind racing. He loved Kendall. He couldn't lose him. He wouldn't.

"Three."

Logan drew closer.

"Two."

James' finger started to pull back the trigger.

"One."

James stopped suddenly, feeling Logan standing behind him. He turned quickly, eyes wide as Logan jabbed the knife into his stomach. The shorter started crying as the blood started pouring out into Logan's hand. James' face contorted in pain as he stepped back, pulling himself free from the knife. Kendall reached forward and grabbed him, gently setting him to the ground.

"Oh, God, James!" Logan cried, dropping the knife as he fell to his knees next to his step brother, "I'm so sorry." He grabbed James' hand and squeezed, "I'm so, so sorry. Let me…let me get your jacket. Maybe I can stop the -,"

James stopped him from moving, pulling him down. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…love you, Logan." his voice was nothing more then a raspy whisper. And it was then that Logan realized where he had stabbed him. His rip must have punctured his lung. James pulled Logan closer, kissing his forehead gently before letting him go completely.

"James?" Logan asked, shaking him slightly, "James!"

Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders and brought him up to eyelevel. "I know this is hard baby but we gotta break up the fight and clean up this crap before the police get wind."

Logan nodded, not meeting Kendall's eyes. "I'll go to the car."

He tried to move past the blonde but Kendall grabbed him and pulled him against him. "No Logie…" he looked down at Carlos and James, and then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as tightly as he could. He could only imagine the pain Logan was going through, and all he wanted to do was make it disappear. "Just stay with me alright?"

* * *

_(A/N) Okay...So, this is coming pretty late. And the chapter sucks...So I apologize for that. _

_I hope it didn't suck too bad...And does anyone need a tissue? I only teared up a little when I was writing it, but that might be because I had been planning this from...the very first chapter...I'm not very good at writing this kind of stuff. My intent was to hopefully make a few of you tear up. I'm not really expecting anyone to cry..._

_So, yea...Carlos died :( protecting James! And Logan then killed James...to protect Kendall. I told you it was **BIG**, though I doubt anyone really expected this..._

_Anywho, I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. The next chapter will be the last! So when you go and look for chapter twenty look for it the complete section. :) Oh, I just teared up a little there. I can't believe this story is about to be done..._

_Again, thanks for reading and I'm so sorry if it's horrible. Hope to hear your feedback. I'd love to know what you thought! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, the light retracting to shadows around Logan. He stood with slumped shoulders and a throbbing head as he stared at the grave in front of him. He had rehearsed all he had wanted to say before coming, but the thoughts were lost amongst the broken souls of the graveyard. Winter had settled into Minnesota early in the year, but he didn't let the snow covered ground stop him from sitting as he began to feel lightheaded.

Brown eyes stared numbly at the flowers he had placed on the settled dirt not five minutes before. The wind blew, causing him to shiver as the tears froze his face. He quickly wiped them away before doing his best to swallow the lump in his throat. "Hi, James." he said quietly, afraid to speak any louder. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you lately. I've been kind of busy. Um…Kendall and I are going to Texas to see mom and dad. Their anniversary is coming up…." he paused here, fighting back tears. His mother always laid a flower on her two husbands' graves on the anniversary of when they married. Logan had promised her to do the same for the three of them whenever he could. "….we're, um, going to stay there a while and then we're going to go to California to spend the holidays with Kendall's mother and sister…We'll be back right after New Years…"

He paused once again, unsure of what to say next. Silence fell over the cemetery as Logan began tracing the imprint of James' name carved into the stone. When his mother had died, he wished harder then ever for there to be a Heaven. Now that James had…he almost wished there wasn't. That way, he'd at least know he hadn't let his mother down. Not only had he failed to protect James, he had been the one to kill him.

Logan's mind instantly flashed back. It had been eight months, but the memory of Carlos and James dying in front of him still haunted his nightmares and even when he was awake. He had been diagnosed with PTSD soon after the incident. His condition grew better and faded over time, but he would never be completely washed of the memory.

The sun disappeared completely and soon his body began to shake from the cold. Almost immediately, a second jacket was drabbed over his shoulders, surrounding Logan in warmth he could only describe as Kendall. He looked up at the blonde, who was staring off in the distant. "Thank you." he said, breaking the silence.

There was a long pause. "…you're welcome."

Logan continued to stare for a moment before reaching up to grasp Kendall's hand in his own. He gently pulled, managing to get the other to sit down beside him. The brunette lowered his head onto Kendall's somehow still warm arm and sighed. "You didn't kill them."

"They were there because of me."

"You did everything you could."

The argument could have gone on forever. It had in the past. Kendall felt guilty over Detective Mann and Shift's deaths. The gang leader loved to mess with the older man, but he had never done anything to purposely hurt him or his career and Shift had always been a loyal member and friend. It was an odd feeling for him. Kendall had lost and taken lives in his own gang before and he had never felt any regret or remorse. It amazed him the effect Logan had on him. Kendall had taken their deaths almost as bad as Logan had taken James and Carlos'.

Logan took a deep breathe and said, "It was nice of you to pay for everyone's funeral…"

Kendall only nodded.

Logan tore his eyes away from James' grave and looked directly in front of Kendall, his heart sinking into his chest as the words Carlos Garcia registered in his mind. There were so many things he wanted to say to Carlos. He wanted to say he was sorry for everything that James had put him through. He wanted to tell him how badly he wanted to save him. He wanted to say he was sorry for ignoring the signs and letting James pine after him for so long. But he couldn't. He searched for eight months, but could never find the words. Nothing he could say would change anything now. He was amazed at what the Latino had done. And grateful. He had done what Logan had failed to do. Finally, his mouth opened, and instead of the choked back sob that usually came, he was able to form two very simple words. "Thank you."

Kendall motioned with his head that it was time to go. He stood, holding his hand out for Logan to take. He did, but stayed behind a little longer while the blonde went to warm up the car. He set a hand on James' grave as tears flooded his eyes and began to fall down his already red face. "James…" he choked out, taking a deep breathe so he could continue, "…tell mom that I love her…and that I am so sorry…"

He slowly started to walk back to the car, desperately trying to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. Kendall met him just outside the gate and quickly brought the smaller boy into his arms. Logan clutched onto Kendall's shirt as he cried into his chest.

When his tears began to dry, he looked up and attempted to give the other a smile. He leaned up slightly and kissed the blonde, bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck. Kendall's arms instantly tightened around Logan's waist, pulling him flush against him and lifting him up slightly in the air. Logan laughed a little, the lopsided smile Kendall loved so much shining brightly.

Kendall never wanted to see the smile disappear, but he allowed it to as he leaned down to kiss Logan once more before gently pulling on his hand and nodding towards the car. The genius nodded as he tightened his grip, relishing in the fact that he felt so calm. All the blonde had to do was wrap his arms around him and everything got better.

"I love you," Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled automatically because despite Kendall's work putting the two of them in the middle of many dangerous situations, as long as he had Kendall by his side, he never felt safer. "I love you, too."

**The End**

* * *

_(A/N) Hello, everyone._

_This is the final chapter of Eye of the Storm. I'm crying just a little...maybe a lot._

_I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but it's really just a wrap up. I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch and I really hope it doesn't suck, but I'm actually happy with it. I'm really sad that the story is over. I wrote it through the last half of my senior year and it was there through both my grandma and dog getting sick and dying. The story wasn't just there, but you guys were as well. I want to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It honestly means so much to me and I'm so happy that you guys liked it._

_You guys are absolutely amazing! I love my readers!_

_EDIT: I had originally put here that I was doing a Jatie story. Well, due to complications that Jatie story has been taken down, but I may do another one at some point. _

_Thanks again. You all are truly amazing readers. Thanks so much everything._

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


End file.
